All Of Me
by CookiesForMyTummy
Summary: Austin Moon is the well-known gang leader in Miami. Ally Dawson is a not so well-known librarian. One day Ally witnesses a crime, one which she wasn't meant to see. Austin captures Ally, accusing her of being apart of the crime against his friend. Ally is kept hostage in his house and isn't allowed to leave, not until someone comes to save her. (Violence/Smut/Gangs)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first shot at a fanfic, so please go easy on me. I really hope you enjoy this story! :)**

**Austin Moon is the well-known gang leader in Miami. Ally Dawson is a not so well-known librarian. One day Ally witnesses a crime, one which she wasn't meant to see. Austin captures Ally, accusing her of being apart of the crime against his friend. Once he realizes that he's not going to get any answers from her. He comes up with a new plan to get answers and Ally's about to discover how her whole life has been a lie, and about who she really is. (Gangs/Violence/Smut!)**

~ All Of Me ~

"Make sure to return the book in two weeks," Ally's voice sounded like a broken record on replay. "Have a great day," Ally let out a sigh as the customer left. _This jobs going to be the death of me. _Ally tapped her fingers off the desk and rested her chin in her hands. One more hour left till closing time, and it was safe to say Ally was excited. _Freedom. _All she wanted was to return home and collapse onto her bed and no longer want to die of boredom and see her dog as well.

Being stuck in this job was never planned, it just happened. She'd always visit the place in high school because it was a nice quiet environment to revise in, but unfortunately the owner passed away and apparently he'd taken a liking towards Ally and in his will left the place to her. Ally was far from shocked, she'd barely even spoken to the man and he'd left her a library. But Ally wasn't a horrible human being, she didn't have a bad bone in her body, so all she could do was smile and takeover his library.

Harassment from her mom never seemed to disappear. She'd always told her to make something of herself, start a business or something like that, and when Ally told her she was running a library she received a smack on the head. According to her, running a library wasn't what she meant, but her dad was proud of her, he was proud of everything she did, he'd never been disappointed in her. Ally was defiantly and daddies girl. When the bullies got to her, she'd snuggle up to her dad and cry in his shoulder, he was there for her when Trish, her best friend had tragically passed away and that was when Ally decided she loved him way more than her mom.

Trish and Ally had been best friends since they were in diapers and Trish was always there when Ally got picked on, but when they were in 7th grade, she got hit by a car and all Ally could remember was every single wall that Trish had helped knock down, built themselves back up. The bullies came back and Ally would let them get away with everything they did to her. She spent most of her lunchtime crying her eyes out in the girls toilets, she was always alone and she still is now. She doesn't see much of her parents, it's only if they're passing by and they come by and say "hello". She couldn't find the words to ask them to stay a bit longer because they always seemed like they had better things to do, things that were way more important than her.

"Special delivery!" Ally jumped out of her seat and let out a shriek. Her hand flew to her heart and she tried to slow it down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you sweetie," Ally looked at the old woman standing in front of her, she was carrying a huge box full of books.

"What's that?" Ally asked, peeping over the desk and into the box.

"It's a donation!" The old woman placed the box on the desk and then she clapped her hands together. "I hope you like them, but I best be going it's getting dark," Ally watched the woman leave and when the door shut behind her Ally let out a shriek.

"Why did you have to bring me books, that means I need to put them away before I leave!" Ally snapped to no one, talking to herself had been an average thing, she liked her company better than anyone else's.

Ally picked up the heavy box and placed them on the trolley. She pushed it down the rows of bookshelves and began to place them in the correct place. _I think I need to find a new job. _Ally shook her head at her thoughts, she couldn't give up this place, not after how kind the old owner has been. Ally pushed some books across on an eye level shelf, which left a huge gap in front of her, she got a huge view of the street out front and saw it was getting really dark and Ally hated being out late. She stared down at the remaining books and she picked them all up in her hands and went to put them on the shelf. But something out the front caught her eye. Three men were pushing another man to the ground, each one had guns in their belts. They were shouting foul words at the poor man, Ally wanted to walk out and help, but they were ten times the size of her. She went to put the books up on the shelf again, but a gun shot was fired. She dropped all the books to the ground and she let out a scream and she dropped to the floor, thinking they'd fired a shot inside.

Everywhere fell silent and Ally crawled to the end of the bookshelf and peeked over out the window. _They've gone, wait the other man! _Ally shot to her feet and ran out the door, she saw the man lying on his back with a bullet wound to his stomach. Ally dropped to her knee's next to him. She pulled off her cardigan and placed it on the wound.

"Excuse me, sir can you hear me?" Ally shook the man and then returned to applying pressure on the wound. "Sir, wake up!" Ally shouted. She reached into her skirt pocket and dialed 911. "Hello, a man's been shot, on Chandler Street!" She hung up and she continued trying to get the man to wake up. She saw the gun on his belt and realized that the paramedics would see. She pulled it out his belt and she gazed down at it. She'd never held a gun before, _so much power in such a little thing. _Ally quickly got up and ran back inside the library, she put the gun in her bag and then ran back outside to the man.

"Crap!" The man hissed and Ally smiled.

"Hello sir, the ambulance is on it's way, you'll be okay!" Ally explained and the man began to cough violently.

"You did this to me?" The man began to move slowly away from her, but his injury was preventing him from going far.

"No, I'm here to help you!" Ally reassured the man and he stopped trying to move away.

"Where are the others?" He asked and Ally glanced around the empty street.

"They've gone," He tried to get up and Ally placed her small hands on his big shoulders. "Wait for the ambulance to come."

"I don't need no stupid ambulance!" He snapped.

"Yes you do," Ally retorted and the man looked her up and down before letting out a sigh.

"Fine," The blaring sound of sirens echoed throughout the street and an ambulance pulled up next to the sidewalk. Three paramedics rushed out and over to Ally and the man.

"What happened?" One of them asked as they opened up their kit.

"He's been shot," Ally said,

"Are you his girlfriend?" She asked and Ally furrowed her eyebrows.

"N-No, but shouldn't you be worrying about him?"

"Well, I'm going to have to ask you to stay here, only family in the ambulance, if you leave you'll number we'll update you on his progress," They loaded the man onto a board and placed him on the gurney, they pushed him into the ambulance and the woman quickly passed her some paper and a pen and Ally scribbled her number down and passed it back to her. "We'll get back to you soon," The woman shut the doors and the ambulance sped off. _What just happened? _Ally looked down at the concrete to see a blood puddle, where the injured man had once been. She stepped over it and walked back inside the library, she grabbed her bag and stared down at the gun. _What do I do with you? _Ally zipped up her bag and grabbed her keys, she locked up the library and descended down the street.

Maybe it was because of what she'd just saw, but she felt like someone was watching her. She kept looking back over her shoulder, scared that someone was going to jump out at any moment. She reached into her pocket and checked her phone for any messages. There was one from her dad.

_Your mom is driving me fruit loopy, she keeps trying to find someone who's willing to marry you! I keep telling her that she can find her own husband, but she's taken to stand on a street corner and shouting "Someone please marry my daughter!" I think she's officially lost it!_

_Much Love, _

_Dad._

Ally laughed to herself at her dad's words and the ridiculous actions of her mom. She locked her phone and went to put it in her pocket, but it began to vibrate in her hand. She looked at the ID, it was unknown so she hung up. Ally went to put it back in her pocket when it began to ring again. She saw it was the unknown number again, this time she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Ally said, but there was no reply. "Hello, is anyone there?" The line went dead and Ally stared at her phone in confusion. _Must be a wrong number. _Ally rounded the corner and she came to the steps to her apartment building and she opened the door and walked up one flight of stairs. She walked over to her door and opened it up. Her dog Oscar raced over and jumped up her legs, happy to see her home. She smiled and petted his head.

"Did you miss me?" She spoke and he barked. "You hungry?" Ally walked over to her kitchen and pulled out some dog food and grabbed his bowl and emptied the contents in and then placed the bowl on the floor and Oscar began to eat. Ally petted his head one more time, then she walked over to the bathroom. Once inside Ally splashed cold water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. She had blood on her clothes and blood all over her hands. _I look a mess! _Ally heard Oscar begin to bark, which was followed by an aggressive growl. She opened the bathroom door and stared down the hallway at him. He was in a defensive stance. Ally walked slowly down the hallway and as she got closer to him she saw that he was growling at a spider which was crawling near his bowl. She chuckled and bent down to rub his head.

"You scared me-" A hand latched around her mouth holding a cloth, whilst a muscular arm latched around her waist. Ally let out a squeal and began to kick her legs. Oscar began barking, but before anything else could happen Ally's eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything fell dark.

...

"Wake up!" A voice snapped and Ally's eyes slowly fluttered open, her vision was blurry and it took a few seconds for them to adjust to the bright lightning. Ally went to reach a hand to her head but realized she couldn't. She woke up fully and saw that there was chains attached to her wrists. She pulled at them and then a deep voice chuckled. She stared at the man standing in front of her. He had blond hair and a big pair of brown eyes, he was very muscular and tall, Ally went to say something but she was lost for words.

"You must be Ally Dawson," He said and Ally opened her mouth to say something, but she just couldn't find anything to say. _How does he know my name? _He reached out and stroked his rough fingers against her cheek, Ally flinched and tried to move away from his touch. He let out a deep sigh and looked over his shoulder then back at her. "Benjy, work your magic."

The man stood up and he was replaced by another man, his eyes bloodshot and his face was masked with scars, his muscles were the size of boulders and Ally's eyes fell on the knuckle duster attached to his hand.

"Please-"

"Where's Drew!" He shouted and Ally jumped. "Tell me!"

"I-I don't know-" The man swung the knuckle duster which collided with her face. Blood flew out of her mouth and cuts formed on her cheek. Ally let out a scream and tried to bring her hands to her face for protection but the chains restricted her.

"Every time you answer incorrectly, it will be another punch to the face sweetheart!" Ally's breathing hatched in her throat and she began hyperventilating. "Tell me where he is!"

Ally concentrated on the man standing in the doorway, her chest kept rising fast and her breaths came out staggered. The man smiled at her and he ran a hand through his thick blond hair. She could feel the blood trickling down her face and all she wanted was to disappear. The man in front of her grabbed her chin and brought her gaze to his.

"Tell me girl," He growled.

"I swear I don't know what your on about, you've got the wrong person."

"Your names Ally Dawson," Ally nodded her head and the man smiled. "Then I've got the right person."

...

Austin sat down at his desk, his eyes were red raw from his lack of sleep and his facial features were tight from frustration. _Why won't the damn girl talk? _He'd been searching for Ally for a few months now and when he went to save his friend, he finds her hovering over his body holding a gun. _Stupid bitch! _He caught her red-handed, so he followed her back to her house and then kidnapped her. She looked so sweet and innocent, but Austin could see the pure evil in her eyes. She's lucky she didn't kill his friend because he wouldn't have hesitated to kill her. It's been hours, but she's still not telling them where Drew is. _She must know! _She's just as stubborn as her dad. Austin glanced around his office and ran a hand through his hair. Being a gang leader was tough, there was no doubt about it.

"Austin!" Benjy flung open the door and he stepped inside. Blood was trickling down his knuckles and his shirt was covered in blood. "She's still not talking boss."

"We can't kill her, but I don't know what else to do," Austin let out a sigh and Benjy wiped his hands on his shirt. "Do you have any ideas?"

Benjy's face broke out into a huge grin and Austin returned his smile. "I have an idea!"

"Fire away." Benjy walked closer to Austin's desk.

"We let her live with us," Benjy said and Austin went to protest but Benjy glared at him. "But we keep her hostage, we don't let her leave without one of us there, we don't let anyone come and visit her."

"But how's that going to help us catch Drew?" Austin asked and Benjy laughed.

"We let everyone know in the gang system. Word will soon spread to him and Daddy will come to rescue his little princess!" Austin's face broke out into a huge grin and he laughed along with Benjy.

"That sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

Ally took in a sharp breath. Her face was screaming out in pain and her ears stung from her screams. The room was dark and her chains felt tighter. Her heart was beating like a drum in her chest. She couldn't believe what was happening, most of all she didn't understand what was going on, what she did know was that she wanted to get out of this hell hole. She pulled at her chains and let out a shrill scream when she couldn't get her wrists out. _I just want to get out! _Ally's mind begin to flood with all the pain the man had caused her. He'd punched her repeatedly, over and over, no matter how loud she screamed or how much she cried, he just wouldn't stop. She didn't know who he was talking about, _Drew, I don't even know a Drew! _Ally let out a sob and she bit down on her swollen lip, she could taste blood.

The door in front of her flew open, she let out a scream and the blond man from before stood before her smoking a cigarette. His boots echoed throughout the room, as he edged closer to her. He dropped his cigarette to the floor and stomped on it, he then crouched down in front of her and he grabbed her chin, bringing her gaze to his.

"Benjy really did a number on you," He chuckled and Ally didn't have the energy to respond. "Now, Ally I have a proposition for you. I will let you go, but only if you tell me where Drew is."

"I don't know," Ally whispered and she choked back a sob. "Please, just let me go."

"Okay, I will let you go," Ally stared at the man. "I'll let you out of these chain, but you won't be leaving this house, if you do I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your head."

"I-I don't know what you want from me, I don't know who this Drew is, I swear you have the wrong person, please just let me go!" Ally cried and he began to laugh.

"I haven't got the wrong person, now do you want to get out of these chains or not?" He said and Ally let out a whimper.

"Fine," She surrendered and he smiled at her. "Just get me out."

"As you wish, princess." Ally let out a hiss at the name, he shot her a glare. "You don't like that nickname?" Ally shook her head. "Your just going to have to live with it, seeing that you'll be leaving with me."

Ally watched as he undid her chains. _I should run! But he'll put a bullet through my head. _She looked at the man to see he was watching her every move, she slowly got up off the dusty ground and stood before him. He looked her up and down and gave her a smile.

"If you behave you'll fit in fine here, but if you don't then I'm going to make your life hell." He explained and Ally nodded her head and he smiled at her. "Good."

"What's your name, it's not fair that you know mine," Ally said.

"My names Austin Moon," He walked closer to her, until Ally's back collided with the wall, he placed his hands either side of her head and she could feel his breath on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ally felt uncomfortable, seriously uncomfortable. She kept trying to avoid his gaze and a pit of nerves began to fill in her stomach. She looked over his shoulder to see that Benjy was standing in the doorway.

"I see she agreed to stay with us," He said and Austin pulled away from her and walked over to him.

"Yes she did," Austin patted Benjy's shoulder.

"Is she ready to meet the rest of the group?" Benjy asked and Austin glanced at Ally.

"Not looking like that she isn't, go take her to the bathroom, get her to clean herself up," Austin said and Ally glanced down at the ground, Austin swiftly took off up the stairs disappearing from sight. Benjy walked over to Ally and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry about what I did to you, it just had to be done," He said and Ally moved away from his touch, scared that he would hurt her again.

"Why can't I just go," Ally said and Benjy sighed.

"If your here, Drew will come," He explained and Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's Drew?" She asked and Benjy laughed.

"You really don't know who he is, do you?" Benjy said and Ally shook her head. "Well you're in for a surprise when he turns up."

"What's that suppose to mean," Ally asked and Benjy pushed her forward and ushered her up the stairs and out of the cold basement.

Ally pushed open the door and was greeted by the bright sun, blazing through the window. The walls were white and the floor was marble. They appeared right next to a grand staircase which took up spot in the center of the room and the front door lay opposite it. _I could run_.

"Don't even think about it," Benjy growled and Ally looked at the ground in fear. "Upstairs."

Ally walked up the grand staircase and once at the top she was greeted with the option of either going right or left. She glanced back at Benjy and he pointed to the right. Ally walked down the hall and could see a window sitting at the end. They got closer and closer to it, until Benjy grabbed her arm to stop her,

"This is your room," Ally glanced at the door and then back at Benjy. "Be downstairs in fifteen minutes." Benjy walked off leaving Ally behind.

Ally slowly opened the door, peeping her head round slowly. She saw a kingsize bed in front of her and next to it was bedside tables with lamps. _It has a sense of home. _Ally switched on the light and shut the door behind her, she glanced around at the canvas's on the wall, which were filled with views of beautiful landscapes. Ally caught sight of herself in a full-length mirror and she gasped.

"Oh my god," Ally walked closer and suddenly realized why her face was in such agony. There were cuts all over her face, blood coming out from everyone, her eyes were black and her nose was bruised. Ally's legs began to feel weak and she suddenly collapsed to the ground.

That's when everything seemed to come crashing down on her instantly. She let out a scream and she began crying into the carpet. Her whole body began to shake and the sobs became hysterical.

She didn't know what to do.

...

They all sat down on the couch listening to the hysteric screams coming from upstairs. Austin was smoking a cigarette, eyeing each of his men up, seeing who would crack first. He watched as Benjy flinched at her cries and how Joshua kept staring at the ground. He'd never seen his men so weak before.

"Shouldn't someone go and check on her," Nick blurted out, breaking the deadly silence. Austin put his cigarette out in the ashtray.

"She's evil, just like her dad," Austin replied flatly and Benjy rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure she knows he's her dad, because she really doesn't know who Drew is," Benjy stated and Austin let out a snicker.

"She's faking it, she's a great liar. Just like her dad," Austin said and Elliot stood up and walked out the lounge. "Where are you going!"

"To see if she's okay!" Elliot snapped from the hallway. He walked up the stairs and down the hallway, he stopped outside her door and listened to her sobs and he opened the door slowly.

Ally froze and she glanced into the mirror to see someone was standing in the doorway. She slowly got to her shaky feet and turned around to face the man. She let out a sigh and the man smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Ally's eyes widened. _I didn't expect that. _

"I'm fine," Ally replied and he could see she was trying to hold back her tears. He stepped closer and she took a step back.

"I'm not going to hurt you," He said and Ally watched him cautiously as he edged closer. "I'm Elliot."

"It's nice to meet you," She whispered and then Eliot held out his arms. _He wants me to hug him?_

"Let it all out," He said softly. Ally instantly ran into his arms and began to cry into his shoulder. Elliot held her tight, he could feel her body shaking in his hold and he squeezed her tighter.

"Thank you," Ally whimpered and she pulled away from him and Elliot smiled at her.

"Anytime," He guided her to the bed and they sat down.

"Am I ever going to be able to leave?" Ally asked and Elliot let out a sigh.

"I'm not sure," He replied and Ally let out a frustrated sigh.

"But I need to go home, my dogs going to be all alone," Ally said.

"How about I go get him for you," Elliot replied and Ally's face lit up for a split second.

"You'd do that!" Ally chirped and Elliot nodded his head.

"Anything to make our guest happy," He responded and Ally frowned.

"I'm not your guest, I'm your hostage remember."

"Well to me you're a guest and I'm going to treat you like one," He explained and Ally smiled.

"Thank you for being so kind," Ally said and then Elliot got up and left, shutting the door behind him.

...

Elliot walked back into the lounge and saw that everyone was still siting in the same places as when he left. He took a stance before them.

"I'm going to Ally's apartment to pick up some of her things," He announced. Austin let out a rough groan.

"She's a hostage," Austin flatly replied.

"She at least deserves some clothes Austin, I know your cold-hearted, but share some sympathy for the girl," Elliot retorted, daringly raising an eyebrow at him, challenging his boss.

"Fine," He growled. "Leave now, before I change my mind," They all got up and left the lounge and Austin heard the front door slam shut. He let out a sigh and lit up another cigarette.

He wasn't cold-hearted, well he never viewed it that way. He just had a tough life growing up and he'd got the scars to show it. His dad would beat him if he stepped out of line, whatever was nearby he would use to hit him. Austin reflected on all the torture, pain and hurt he had brought on so many people, some may not have been innocent, but the girl upstairs, was testing fate and it was beginning to drive Austin insane. _I've only know her for a day._ Austin stared down at his cigarette. _Just like my dad._ He couldn't ignore the alike characteristics, which he had inherited from his dad, he was cruel, evil, cold-hearted and soulless. He couldn't remember the last time he cried, nor the last time he felt good emotion. He'd never met anyone who made him feel love, happiness, lust. He wanted all of those things, but he just couldn't trust someone enough to confined in them like that.

A shrill scream echoed throughout the empty house. Austin sprang up from his armchair and ran towards the staircase. He heard a loud curse and he stormed up the stairs. I swear if she's tried to escape, I will finish her off right now! Austin flung open the door and looked around at the empty room. He heard Ally's voice muttering from the bathroom door. Austin flung open the door and Ally let out a shriek and she kicked the door shut in his face, as she was sprawled out on the bathroom floor.

"What happened?" Austin asked, not actually showing much interest in his question.

"I fell out the shower," Ally whispered, but Austin heard.

"Are you okay?"

"Like you care."

"What was that?" Austin pushed and he went to open the door and she let out a scream before slamming the door in his face with her foot.

"Could you just leave, I'm naked, wrapped up in a shower curtain and I can't find any towels, so after all the pain you've put me through today, could you please have the courtesy to leave me in peace!" Ally lectured.

"Whatever," Austin said flatly and Ally heard him stomp away and the bedroom door shut behind him. Ally let out a desperate sigh of relief, she'd never felt so embarrassed in her life, her face was flushed red and hot. She glanced down at herself, she looked ridiculous wrapped up in this thing, but she was glad Austin hadn't seen her like this._ I think I would've died. _Ally pulled herself up, with the help of the counter. She glanced at her beaten face in the mirror and she quickly glanced away, she opened the bathroom door and walked over to the bed. She picked up her bloodstained clothes and sighed. _I need some new clothes._

Ally slipped on her clothes, then collapsed onto the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and began to wonder, _how'd things change so fast. _She missed Oscar, her dad, her mom and even the library. She just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed, but she couldn't see that happening anytime soon, she wasn't sure how long she'd be trapped here, but maybe it wouldn't be for long, The word "Princess", echoed throughout her head, _why did he have to call me that. _It just reminded her of the bullies, they all used to call her princess, because they thought she was spoilt and rich, but she wasn't, most of the bullies were rich and spoilt, Ally was just a normal teenage girl back then, but now she wasn't sure if she could call herself normal. She was twenty-one and being kept hostage in a house, she was an adult and was in-charge of her decisions, _so what am I still doing here! _Ally shot up from the bed and glanced over at the window, she walked over and opened it and glanced down at the drop, if she jumped she'd land on grass and there were woods boarding the house. Ally smiled and she glanced back at the room. _No one tells me what to do, I let the bullies do that and I'm sure as hell not going to let Austin Moon push me around! _Ally bit down on her lip and she sat on the window edge, she took in a deep breath and then she flung herself out the window, her eyes clamped shut and she landed on her side, she had the wind knocked out of her and she heard something crack in her side. She shakily, pushed herself to her feet, everything felt like it was spinning, but she kept pushing forward. She stumbled into the forest and began running, only using one arm, as the other was gripping on her side. She kept on running, pushing herself to her limits and she saw an opening up ahead. _A way out! _Ally smiled to herself and then she ran out into the opening and her face fell.

"Fancy seeing you here," Austin smugly said, leaning against his car.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews, motivating me to continue, because more reviews make me write more. So I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and stick around for some more.  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy, x **


	3. Chapter 3

(3)

Ally saw the gun in his hands and Austin followed her gaze and laughed.

"You don't understand how much I want to kill you, but that would ruin my plan," Austin began to circle her and Ally shifted under his gaze. "Now, I need you to get your ass in the car."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Ally snapped and Austin looked taken aback from her outburst, but he soon returned to reality.

"Yes I can, I wouldn't undermine my power Dawson!" He raged and Ally stomped her foot in frustration.

"I have nothing to give you, I don't know who Drew is!" Ally replied, frustration building in her tone.

"That's it," Austin grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the car and he flung open the door and pushed her into the back seat. Ally landed on her bad side and she hissed in pain. The door shut behind her and Austin walked around and got into the driver's seat, she reached for the door handle, but the door locked and Austin turned around and faced her.

"Just relax, we're going back home," Austin said bluntly and Ally scowled at him.

"That house isn't my home," She mumbled and Austin glanced down at her side and his eyes widened.

"Elliot's going to need to look at that," Ally followed his gaze and saw there was blood seeping through her shirt. _Great more bloodstains to add to my shirt__, why does he care anyway!_ She touched it and her face cringed in pain. Austin took off driving and Ally looked out the window and drifted off into her own little world.

"OW!" Ally shrieked and Elliot chuckled. "It's not funny."

"This is why you shouldn't throw yourself out of a window," Elliot retorted and Ally rolled her eyes. "You've really pissed him off you know, he's got me and Joshua on guard duty 24/7."

"Is that going to get boring, just following me around the house," Ally said and Elliot nodded his head. "You don't always have to do what he says, you know?"

"He's actually a nice person, deep down."

"How deep down you got to go to find it?" Ally questioned and Elliot laughed.

"He'd kill you if he heard you saying that," Elliot stated and Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"He can't kill me, he needs me."

"He may need you for now, but he knows how to dispose of people."

"So he would actually kill me?" Ally asked, hoping the Elliot's response wouldn't be the one she didn't want to hear.

"Yeah, he's complicated. Just take me advice and stay out of his way, only talk to him when he talks to you, don't make him angry, because he is terrifying when he is and just obey what he says, that way he might not kill you when this is over," Elliot stared into Ally's eyes and she nodded her head and he smiled. "Good, now all you've got is some cuts on your side and a bruised rib, you'll be just fine."

"Thanks," Ally sheepishly replied and Elliot helped her off the bed.

"Let's get you upstairs, I brought you some clothes," Elliot pushed open the door and guided her down the hallway.

"Thank you, did you get Oscar-" Ally heard barking coming from the front door, she picked up her pace and when she came to the staircase she saw two men playing with him.

"That's Joshua and Nick," Elliot said knowing that they hadn't been introduced yet, but Ally didn't care, Oscar scurried over and Ally crouched down and he jumped into her arms. She kissed his head and petted him.

"I missed you," She spoke in a baby voice and he licked her face. "Thank you so much Elliot."

"Anytime."

"What the hell is that?" Austin's voice boomed from the top of the staircase. They all turned to look at him and he was pointing at the dog. "I told you to get her some clothes, not bring back a dog!"

"He would've been all alone without her, she's going to get lonely if she's being kept in the house all the time," Elliot fought in Ally's corner and Austin made his way down the stairs.

"I don't like animals," Austin stated and Elliot shrugged his shoulders and ushered Ally upstairs. "Elliot's not always going to be there to fight your battles, Dawson!"

...

It was still early morning when Ally woke up, Oscar was sleeping in her lap. She reached out and kissed his head lovingly. The morning sun was shining through the window and Ally yawned. _Another day in paradise_, she sarcastically remarked. Elliot and Joshua had guarded her door all night and Ally wondered if they were still there, because her stomach was crying out to be fed. She got up and walked over to the door, she opened it up slowly.

"Morning," Ally jumped and Elliot appeared in front of her. "Sleep well?"

"I'm hungry, and Oscar is too."

"I can go and get some dog food for him, but I can't do anything for you," Ally looked taken a back from his response.

"Am I banned from having food or something?" She joked and Ally took in the serious look on his face. "I'm banned from having food aren't I?"

"I'm sorry, Austin said you can have food when he thinks you deserve it," Elliot explained.

"That's not fair, I'm a human and I have rights!" Ally fumed and Elliot felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do, just go back inside and relax."

"How can I relax, my stomachs screaming out to be fed!" Ally snapped and then Elliot ushered her back inside and shut the door.

Ally growled and stormed over to bed. _Who does this Austin Moon think he is! I hate him, I absolutely hate him!_ She laid down on her side, then hissed in pain because of her ribs. _I want food, he can't ban me from having food._ Ally got up and opened the door, ready to express her opinion to Elliot, but he wasn't there.

"Elliot?" She spoke and she stared down the hallway, it was empty. "Where's he gone?" Ally wandered down the hallway and when she got to the top of the staircase, she froze. Faintly she could hear Austin shouting and then the sound of someone getting hit followed after. _He's doing what he did to me, to someone else._ Ally couldn't stand it, she walked down the stairs and headed down the hallway and she stood outside the door to the basement.

She reached out a shaky hand and turned the door knob, she could hear a man begging for him to stop and Ally walked down the stairs.

Elliot was the first one to see her and his first reaction was to gasp, that's when Austin caught on, he stopped hitting the man and slowly turned around, he saw the horrified looks on her face. Ally watched as his facial features tightened. She was about to witness the angry Austin.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" He yelled and Ally jumped, but she couldn't break eye contact with him.

"I heard noises-"

"You heard noises! That doesn't mean you come and investigate!" He furiously responded and he marched forward and gripped her arm tightly. He pulled her towards the beaten man.

"Your hurting me," Ally whimpered and Austin laughed.

"I don't care! Now look at him!" He grabbed her face and forced her to stare at the beaten man. "This mans sick, he likes little girls, I think I'm doing a good deed beating him senseless!" Ally continued to stare at the man, taking in Austin words, she felt her arm crying out in pain.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" Austin laughed once more, then he tossed her to the ground, like she weighed nothing. Ally landed on her side and she cried out in pain.

"Austin!" Elliot yelled and he appeared next to her. "Let's get you back to your room."

Elliot got her to her feet, he glanced at Austin and glared at him, he respected what he was doing to that man, but not what he'd just done to Ally. They exited the basement and Ally gripped onto her side.

"You need to lie down," Elliot saw she was struggling to walk up the stairs, so he picked her up into his arms and she let out a squeak.

"You don't have to do this," Ally mumbled and Elliot smiled down at her.

"I want too, you deserve some kindness," Elliot carried her into her bedroom and placed her down on the bed. "Let me have a look at your side."

Elliot slowly lifted up her top and saw black bruises up her side, he gently touched them with his fingertips and Ally watched him curiously. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"You're going to be just fine," He pulled her top back down and a blush found its way to his cheeks. He sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I will be," Ally replied. "I just want to get out of this place."

"Once Drew comes you'll be free."

"Who's Drew?"

"That's not my place to say, I think Austin would be the best person to get your answer from," Elliot informed and Ally sighed.

"I don't want to talk to him, I really hate him," Ally said forcefully and Elliot reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Just hang in there, you'll get out of here just fine," Elliot let go of her hand and left, Oscar ran over and jumped onto the bed and snuggled into her.

"Did you hear that, we're going to get out of here just fine," She petted him on the head and got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror. She took in her appearance, these two days have really changed her, she looked rough, dirty, scared, weak, it was like she was facing the bullies all over again, but this one was bigger and badder. She was scared of him, his look petrified her and she didn't have enough will power to face him straight on. She didn't have any rights in this place, he's the king of his own castle and Ally was his prisoner and he wouldn't spare her any mercy. He didn't even care about how he treated her, he'd toss her to the floor like a dirty rag and that scared her. _What would happen if I pushed him too far? _Ally couldn't help, but wonder if she could actually make him crack.

The lights went out and everything went dark, Ally jumped at the sudden blanket of darkness and she felt Oscar circle around her feet.

Gun shots echoed from downstairs and she heard glass being smashed, she picked Oscar up and held him tight to her chest. Her arms began to shake and she bit on her lip in fear. The gun shots seemed endless, but Ally wondered whether she should go and investigate, but she remembered Austin's words about her investigating a noise. _Screw you, Austin Moon! Elliot's down there! _Ally managed to find the door and she opened it slowly, her ears were ringing from the sounds of gun fire, she could only see as far as her hands, and Oscar was whimpering in her arms, she put him down by her feet and as they walked further down the hallway, he stuck to her like glue.

"Where is she!" A voice boomed and the gun shots stopped. " We won't hurt her, we promise," Ally could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice, _there here for me, maybe this is Drew, maybe I'm free. _Someone's arm snaked around her waist and their other hand clamped down on her mouth, she was dragged backwards into the room behind her, and then a lighter was pushed in front of her face, and Ally gasped.

_Austin._

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot so keep them coming! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and another one will be up soon!**

**This ones for YouBrokeMyCrayon, thanks for the review, you almost gave me heartattack, thinking I hadn't written in that she'd put clothes on before she jumped out the window, but I checked and she did put clothes on, but that probably would've made the story even better if she jumped out the window naked, :D x**

**CookiesForMyTummy. **


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

Ally stared at Austin in horror, her heart was pounding in fear and she couldn't look away from his stare.

"I need you to go into the attic," He whispered and Ally stared at the lighter by her face.

"Why?" She asked and Austin glared at her.

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered gruffly and she nodded her head. "Just do as I say, and everything will be okay, I promise you."

"Is it Drew?"

"Would I be getting you to hide if it was?" Ally shook her head and he put his lighter away, then he placed his hand at the small of Ally's back, Ally felt a tingling sensation, but she brushed it off. He guided her carefully across the room to another door, he opened it up and Ally was greeted by a very dark staircase.

"I don't want to go up there," Ally panicked and Austin ushered her forward and Ally tried to run back down the stairs, but Austin hooked his arm around her waist and slammed her against his side. "Please."

"You'll be fine," He growled and Austin guided her to the door at the top, he opened it up and Ally was greeted by more darkness, but Austin reached out to a table next to them and passed her a torch, she switched it on and it lit up the room in front of her. Oscar appeared at her feet, gently hugging her ankles.

"I'll come back for you, I'll knock twice on the door and you'll know it's me."

"O-Okay," Ally stuttered and Austin shut the door and left.

The guns shots sounded distant to her, but the only thing that was bothering her was, _why was Austin being nice? _He treated her like a piece of dirt for the last few days, but now he was keeping her safe in the attic, _maybe he is nice deep, deep down, _but Ally couldn't see it lasting for that long.

She slid her back down the wall and sat on ground, Oscar walked into her lap and nuzzled himself closer to her. _I hope Elliot's okay. _She felt like she had to care for him, he's the only person who's been nice to her, and she hoped he'd never change.

...

Austin slammed his back against the wall by the staircase, his grip on his gun tightened and he looked around from the wall and saw Joshua fighting one of the men. The gun shots had died down, and there were bodies on the floor, fortunately none of them were his men. Austin stepped out from his spot, holding his gun at arm's length and he made his way down the stairs. Joshua swung one last death-blow and the man fell to the floor unconscious.

"Where is he?" Austin growled and Joshua pointed to the lounge and Austin made his way over, he kicked the door open and walked in cautiously. "Frederick, you motherfucker!"

"Nice to see you too," He replied, lounging in Austin's arm-chair, smoking one of his cigarettes. "Where is she?"

"You're never going to have her," He growled and one of Frederick's men appeared in the room.

"We just want to show her a good time," He chuckled from the doorway and Austin's blood boiled.

"Leave now, and I won't kill you."

"Not until I have her, she's a pretty thing I've seen her through her bedroom window a couple of times," Frederick said and he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"You've been watching her!" Austin snapped furiously. "You son of a bitch!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

"Just leave, before I kill you."

Frederick's man stepped forward, he stood behind Frederick in the armchair and he smiled smugly. "You promised she'd be my piece of meat, when we get her."

"You will get her Michael," Frederick replied and Austin's face turned hot red with anger.

"She's not a piece of meat!" Austin yelled and Frederick laughed.

"I've heard you treat her like shit, I'm sure she'll prefer the life Michael can offer her, better than yours," Frederick stood up, putting out the cigarette and Michael disappeared from the lounge, but Austin didn't see.

"You're not having her," Austin said flatly.

...

Ally stroked Oscar and whispered soothing words in his ears, Ally realized the guns shots had stopped and she let out a sigh of relief. She heard someone shut the first door which led to the attic and she snuggled Oscar. _Austin's here. _She heard someone knock twice on the door and she stood up and placed Oscar down, she shined the torch at the door and smiled.

"Austin-" Ally stared at the man in front of her. _That's not Austin. _"Who are you?"

"You're mine," Ally looked at him confused and then he ran forward tackling her to ground, Ally hissed in pain as she landed on her side. Oscar ran over and tried to attack the man, but he swung his hand, causing him to fly against the wall, Ally let out a scream and tried to scramble towards him, but the man pinned her to the ground. He held her hands above her head, and put his knee between her thighs. Ally squirmed underneath him and tried to get out from underneath him, but everything seemed useless.

"Stop struggling!" He shouted and Ally's heart started pounding. "I just want to show you a good time," He stroked his fingers against her cheek and Ally moved her face away, his hands then went straight to her top and he pushed his hands underneath, Ally's eyes widened then she swung her fist against his face and he was stunned for a second, and Ally crawled out from underneath him, but he grabbed ahold of her ankle and dragged her back. She began to kick at his hand, but he was too strong. _Austin's the only one who knows I'm up here. _Ally stared at the man, before she opened her mouth and screamed for Austin.

...

Austin had Frederick on the ground, a gun pointing at his head, he was watching the man beg for mercy, and he couldn't fight through his rage to forgive him.

"Austin!" He heard Ally's screams for him and he stared down at Frederick and he smiled up at Austin.

"Michael," He chuckled and Austin punched him in the face, and then he rushed to his feet and ran out the lounge and he ran up the stairs and into the room at the top, his eyes widened when he saw the attic door open. He heard Ally screaming and he ran up the stairs and flung open the door. He saw Ally pinned to the ground by Micheal and he raced over and grabbed his shoulders throwing him off her. He picked him up and threw him against the wall, he punched him in the face, then in his stomach and he let out a groan and collapsed to the floor.

Austin glanced back at Ally and saw her cradling Oscar in her arms, she had tears streaming down her face. Austin stared down at Michael and a disgusted look appeared on his face, he kicked him in the stomach, hard.

Austin slowly walked over to Ally and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Ally stared up at him and for once she felt like he really meant it.

"I'm fine," She whimpered and she checked Oscar over for the millionth time in her head.

"He didn't, you know-"

"No, he tried, but he didn't,"

"Good," Austin sighed and Ally smiled up at him through her tears.

"Thanks for saving me," Austin felt his face begin to heat up and he walked out of the attic and Ally slowly followed behind him.

...

Austin walked Ally to her bedroom and then left straight after, Ally shut the door and then sat down on her bed, she placed Oscar down and petted his head, _my little fighter. _Ally felt a warm sensation in her heart at Austin's actions, _maybe he's not that bad after all. _She got up and walked over to the window, she opened it up and let the fresh air hit her face. The lights flickered back on and Oscar ran around the bed in excitement and Ally laughed.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked from the doorway and Ally smiled at him.

"I'm fine, thanks to Austin," Ally said and Elliot felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, but he ignored it and he walked over and sat in the window with Ally. "Who were they?"

"Frederick and his men, he wanted to take you away from Austin and he wouldn't agree to his request, I've never seen Austin so angry before, he really did a number on Frederick," Elliot explained and Ally felt a wave of confusion wash over her, _why would Austin go from hating me, to actually being nice? _

"Are they all gone?" Ally asked and Elliot nodded. "Good."

"Now, I've got to go clean this place up, I'll check on you later," Elliot smiled at her, then he left.

Ally stared out of the window and looked down, her face cringed, _I can't believe I jumped that far! _

"Your not planning on jumping again, are you?" Austin chuckled from the doorway and Ally smiled. He was stood there holding a tray of food and a bowel of dog food and water, he walked over and placed the tray on the bed and he placed the dog food and water in front of Oscar and he tucked into it. "I think you deserve some food now."

Ally walked over to the bed and sat down. "Thank you."

"Ally, your safe here, I promise you," Austin said seriously, and Ally stared up at him.

"I-I know," She stammered, unsure of her answer.

"I'm sorry about the way I've treated you, I'm just a very messed up person and for some reason all my anger gets taken out on you, so I'm sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable," Ally watched as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and she smiled.

"Austin, it's fine."

"Good," Austin muttered and then he left, shutting the door behind him. She smiled as he left, then stared down at her food.

"Food!" She chanted and she casted a thankful thought towards Austin.

_He's not that bad after all._

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, you wonderful people! Virtual hugs to you all! So I hope you like the cute Auslly momement, I think you all deserved it.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	5. Chapter 5

Ally felt something wet on her face and she stirred awake and saw Oscar licking her face, she reached out and petted him and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Oscar then glanced at the end of her bed and Ally followed his gaze and she jumped out of her skin.

"Austin! Jesus Christ!" Ally yelped and her heart began to race in her chest.

"Didn't mean to scare you, now get up it's time to start training," Austin demanded and Ally watched him cautiously.

"Training for what?" Ally asked and she brought her covers up closer to her chin.

"Fighting, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself, we don't want a repeat of last weak with Micheal," Austin explained and Ally nodded her head and then an awkward silence fell.

"Could you leave, please," Ally asked and Austin laughed.

"Your only in your pajamas," Austin replied and Ally shook her, she was in her bra and shorts. Austin's eyes widened a little and then he left quickly.

Ally smiled as he left. The past week since the incident, Austin has been nothing but nice to her. When she walked past him in the house he'd smile and say "hello", it made Ally think he was actually turning out to be a nice person, and she felt safe in the house now that her and Austin were on good terms. Elliot had been guarding her for most of the week, he even let her take Oscar for a walk in the woods, but Elliot stuck to her like glue incase she tried to run, but she wasn't going to run, she wanted to stay and wait for Drew to come, so she could know what he has to do with her.

Ally slipped on her top and then walked over to the draws and pulled out a pair of jeans, she slipped off her shorts. The door flung open.

"Ally-Oh, sorry!" Elliot stood there, bright red in the face, taking in Ally in her underwear. Ally felt her face begin to heat up and she realized he was staring.

"Elliot could you turn around," She asked sheepishly and Elliot obeyed and she quickly slipped on her jeans. "Okay, Elliot you can turn around now."

"Sorry about that, I-I was wondering if you want me to take Oscar for a walk, whilst you train with Austin?" Elliot stammered, still flustered from the previous moment, Ally smiled and picked Oscar up off the bed.

"That would be great, thank you Elliot," She placed Oscar in his arms and she placed a hand on his arm as a thankful gesture.

"Have fun fighting Austin," Elliot said and then he left.

...

Ally soon followed after, and she made her way into the backyard, Austin was stood there talking to Benjy on the decking.

"Here she is, good look fighting Austin," Benjy patted her shoulder and Ally shifted uncomfortably and Austin saw her immediate reaction.

"He's not going to hurt you," Austin commented and then he put out the cigarette in his hand and Benjy left. "Come on," They walked out into the middle of the backyard and Austin took off his leather jacket, giving Ally a clear view of his muscles and her face began to heat up. "Okay, let's start with some basic self-defence skills," Ally straightened herself up and nodded her head.

Austin began to circle her and Ally followed him with her eyes. "Now, if I came to strangle you, like Micheal did, where would be the optimum place to strike?"

"The stomach?" Ally replied sheepishly.

"C'mon princess, think lower," Ally looked at him with a puzzled look and then her eyes widened when she realized what he meant.

"The-" Ally blushed and Austin stopped circling her. "The privates."

"Yes, you know you can say what it's really called, it's not illegal."

"I-I know," Ally stuttered and she tried to avoid his burning gaze.

"Now what you do is knee them hard, and if that area is blocked and your hands are free, you hit them in the neck," Austin explained and Ally nodded her head.

"Okay," Ally said and then Austin stood in front of her holding his hands up. "What?"

"Punch my hand," He demanded.

"Why?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Just punch my hand!" He snapped and Ally did, weakly. "You hit like a girl."

"Incase you haven't noticed, I am a girl!" She gestured her hands up and down her body and Austin raised an eyebrow.

"You have a very masculine feel about you," He replied and Ally's jaw dropped.

"I don't, I'm very feminine!" She retorted.

"C'mon, hit my hand harder, think of everything horrible I've done to you," Ally stared Austin in the eyes and she let out a sigh before she punched his hand, hard. "Better, I've seen worse."

"Like who?" She asked and Austin smiled.

"A snail," Ally punched his hand harder this time and Austin's face cringed a little. "See getting you angry works."

"That's not funny!" Ally squeaked and Austin lowered his hands.

"Okay, I think you've had enough for today, same time tomorrow, now get inside," Ally nodded her head, then she walked back inside.

...

Ally stood at the top of the staircase, she looked around to see if anyone was around. _I'm so bored. _She walked down the stairs and she glanced in the lounge to see no one was there, _where is everyone, I didn't mind having people guarding me 24/7, at least I had someone to talk too. _Ally appeared in the hallway and she saw the basement door, she brushed her finger against the wooden door and she continued down the hallway. She stopped at a door which had "Do Not Enter," written on it. _This must be your office, Austin Moon. _She opened the door slowly and smiled when she saw no one was in there. His desk was in the middle of the room, and a big cushioned leather chair rested behind it, the walls were full with filing cabinets, Ally felt bad for snooping, but boredom was getting the better of her. She pulled open one of the filing cabinets, it was files with people's names on. She closed it and then opened another one and her gaze locked onto one of the files which had "Ally Dawson", written on it.

"What," Ally whispered and she pulled it out of the filing cabinet and gazed at it. Her hands began to shake as she opened it. "Oh."

Ally's eyes widened and her finger grazed across a picture of her, there were a lot of them, pictures of her through her bedroom window, ones of her in the library and ones of her out in the streets. _He's been following me._ She turned the page and she gasped.

"Trish," Ally saw pictures of her and Trish, which had been taken before she died. Ally stroked the picture and a tear fell onto the page, she turned the page and saw a woman who looked like her, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and she stared at the picture contently. _Who are you? _Ally turned the page again and there was another picture of her, but around it were words, horrible words. _Lost soul, evil, cruel, bitch, heartless. _Ally stumbled backwards and she sat on the edge of the desk. _Why would he write such horrible things?._

"I'm not heartless," She whimpered and she turned to the next page and there was a picture of a man, he had black hair, brown eyes and he had a huge scar down his face. Written around the picture were more horrible words, _evil, rapist and murderer. _Then underneath was his name, Ally let out a staggered sob, _Drew. _

Ally began to panic, _Austin can't give me too him, not if these words are true. _She closed her eyes tight and she didn't want to turn to the next page, but the temptation was too much. She wanted to scream, she bit down on her lip and her whole body began to shake. There were pictures of her mom and dad and written above it was "Adoptive Parents."

"What the fuck are you doing in here," Austin's voice growled and Ally's gaze looked up from the page and she stared over at him, horror written all over her face. Austin was standing there with his fists clenched and his angry gaze burned into her. Tears were streaming down her face and fear washed over her, he was angry, very angry.

Austin raced forward and he threw her against the wall, she let out a cry and he pinned her up against the wall. Ally tried to pull his hands off her, but it seemed useless.

"You evil bitch! You think you can go through my stuff, I will kill you!" Austin threatened and Ally began to cry, his hand laced around her neck and she clenched hers around his wrist and tried to pull his hand off her neck. "You deserve to rot in hell Christina," Ally's eyes widened and so did Austin's, he let go of her neck and Ally stared at him, through her teary eyes.

"Christina?" Ally said, confused and Austin felt a wave of horror wash over him.

"You can go back to the basement," Ally tried to run out the door, but Austin grabbed her by the scruff of her collar and he dragged her out of his office and towards the basement door.

"Austin!" Ally screamed and she tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he latched his arm around her waist and picked her up and he kicked open the door and he carried her down the stairs. "Austin, please!"

Austin froze for a second and he pushed out her screams, he pushed her to the ground and he put the chains around her wrists. Ally began to pull at the chains and she stared up at him.

"Austin, please," She whimpered and he stared down at her. "Austin, I'm begging you!"

"Austin!" Elliot yelled from behind him. "Austin, let her go."

"I told you, she's pure evil," He grunted and Elliot stared down at her, with comforting eyes.

"Austin, what happened?" Elliot asked and Austin groaned.

"Stupid Christina!" He yelled and Elliot's eyes widened.

"Austin, that's not Christina," Elliot whispered and Austin stared down at Ally. "You need to let it go Austin," Elliot turned Austin away from Ally and he guided him up the stairs and Austin disappeared and Elliot walked back over to Ally.

"I'm scared of him," Ally whispered and Elliot undid the chains. "Why's he acting this way?"

"Ally, I can't tell you, but it's still not an excuse for his behaviour," Elliot said and he helped her to her feet.

"Elliot, who am I?" She asked and a sob escaped her lips. "I just want to go home."

"Ally, I wish I could help, but I can't," He pulled Ally into his chest and hugged her tight and Ally began to cry into his chest.

"Elliot can you promise me something?" Ally asked through her cries.

"Anything."

"Can you be the one to guard me, so you can keep me far away from Austin as possible," Ally said and Elliot squeezed her tighter.

"Sure," Elliot replied and Ally wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you," Ally inhaled his scent and a weak smile spread across her face, she felt safe here with Elliot, but with Austin she could go from feeling safe, to feeling like she was under threat.

One thing was certain, Austin Moon scared her.

* * *

**Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know Austin appears to be a right d**k, but he has his own demons he's fighting with and there's no need to fear my dear readers because he's not always going to be this way, this story is going to be a slow build, so hang in there for me :)  
**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, it makes me want to write more, so keep them coming!  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy, x  
**


	6. Chapter 6

(6)

The fresh air hit Ally's face and she sat down against the decking pole, Elliot sat down next to her and he let go of Oscar so he could run around the backyard. She glanced at Elliot out of the corner of her eye, a faint smile played on her lips. He kept to his promise, he'd never left her side, it's been a week since the incident and he's been there 24/7, they'd just sit in a comfortable silence or they'd talk about random thoughts.

Ally had pestered Elliot about Christina, she wanted to know who she was, but Elliot wasn't giving in and she concluded that there's a lot more to the story. She understands that Austin may have his own demons, but she isn't one of them, she's been nothing but nice and polite towards him and she felt as if she was about to explode in anger.

Since the incident, Ally hasn't seen Austin, Elliot told her he was in the house, but he's kept himself isolated in his office and he hasn't come out. Ally didn't even spare any sympathy for him, not after what he did to her, she needed to stop forgiving people so easily, it was beginning to come back and bite her in the ass. _I can't believe I thought he was secretly a good person!_ Ally hated that she thought he was good, because he wasn't, he's the one that's cruel, evil and cold-hearted, she wasn't asking for him to like her, but for him to act like a normal human being and be civil towards her.

Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop thinking about it."

"I can't help it," She muttered, he'd learnt to read her mind extremely well. "It's just always in the back of my mind."

"I know, but I promise you I'll help you through it."

"You swear you won't let Austin give me to Drew," Ally pushed and Elliot squeezed her shoulder.

"I swear," Ally began to remember their conversation a few days ago.

...

Ally was sat in the window sill with Elliot, they both sat in a comfortable silence, gazing out at the window together. Oscar was sleeping in Ally's lap and Elliot was watching affectionately, he glanced up and saw she was in deep thought.

"Tell me what your thinking," Elliot said and Ally broke her gaze from the view and looked at him.

"It's nothing," Ally whispered and Elliot chuckled.

"I've heard that one before, c'mon tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help?" Elliot watched as Ally had a mental fight with her brain.

She sighed. "When I read my file, I saw a photo of Drew, it said that he was a rapist and a murderer, Austin's can't hand me over to a man like that, surely he's not that horrible," Ally explained and Elliot reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Even if Austin wanted too, I wouldn't let him."

"Are you sure?" Ally asked and Elliot nodded his head.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" He asked and Ally shifted in her spot and Elliot laughed. "Spit it out."

"In the file it said my mom and dad are my adoptive parents, and there was pictures of my dead best friend, Trish."

"Oh," Elliot replied. "Ally what else was in that file?"

"Photo's of me, a photo of a woman, picture's of Trish and Drew, then the thing about my mom and dad."

"What was in that file about Drew?"

"Just that he was evil, a rapist and a murderer," Ally shared and she let go of his hand. "Why, is there something else I should know?"

"No, I was just curious," Elliot responded, _she can't know that he's her dad, that would destroy her._

_..._

Ally watched Elliot play fetch with Oscar and she stared up into the clear sky. She wanted to go and find her mom and dad, she wanted to see if the file spoke truth, if they weren't her real parents, but that wouldn't change a thing, she loved them unconditionally, even if her mom drove her around the bend. She just wanted to cuddle up into her dad's arms and cry a thousand rivers, but she can't and she's not sure if she ever will be able too. She just wanted Drew to come, so Elliot could sneak her out the back and set her free, she'd never have to face him, she'd never have to see him in person and she'd never have to see how evil he is, that was their plan, Elliot was going to tell her when he comes, so she can hurry up and escape before Austin can stop her.

Oscar's bark snapped Ally out of her thoughts, she looked to see he was barking at a man, who was making his way out from the trees. Ally stood up and walked over to Elliot and he stood in front of her in a protective stance. His arm lightly hooked around her waist and she was pushed against his back.

"What do you want," Elliot growled and the man laughed.

"You know what I want," His voice was rough and Ally felt a wash of fear come over her.

"Ally, go and get Austin, he's in his office and tell him Rufus is here," Elliot demanded and Ally's hands turned into fists.

"No, Elliot I'm not going anywhere near him," Ally grumbled and Elliot lightly pushed her back.

"Ally, I'm being serious, now!" He snapped and Ally stared at him, _did he just snap at me? _Elliot glared at her and his eyes looked at the door, Ally exhaled deeply and she gripped the sides of her jeans tightly. She spun around on her heel and she walked inside.

Ally's heart was pounding in her chest, _I can't do it. _Ally stopped by the staircase and she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. _I seriously can't do this. _She felt scared and Elliot wasn't here if he flipped out on her. She came to the hallway and she walked slowly down it, her eyes scanned the basement door and it felt as if it was calling her name. _He did this to me. _Then came a wave of anger, _how dare he make me feel like this! _

Ally came to his door, she took in a deep breath and then exhaled. She reached a shaky hand to the door handle and she raised her other one to the door, she knocked lightly and she heard a familiar groan and then a voice snapped. "Come in."

Ally opened the door and she popped her head around, her eyes fell upon in and she had to contain her gasp, he looked rough, he had stubble on his face and his eyes were blood-shot, there were empty bottles of beer scattered everywhere, and the room was filled with a coat of smoke.

When Austin layed eyes upon her, he found himself speechless, he couldn't find any words to say, not when he looked and felt this way. He felt like shit. He'd been spending the week fighting with his inner demons. _I'm just like my dad. _He also had to deal with what he'd done to Ally, what he had called her. _She reminds me of her too much. _She didn't look like her, but Ally has the personality which Christina used to mask her inner evil and every time Ally talked and spoke for her innocence, he just saw Christina lying. _She was pure evil. _

"Rufus is here, he's in the backyard, Elliot told me to come and get you."

"What," Austin growled and he got up off his chair and he walked over to her, she slowly began to walk backwards. _He's going to hurt me again. _He reached out and grabbed her wrist, but he didn't grab it hard. His grip was soft and light, Ally stared down at his hand and she felt like a magnet being attract to its negative or positive, he began to guide her to a door on the left side of the room, he opened it up and led her inside.

"Austin-"

"Stay here," He then shut the door and Ally heard him lock it, she ran forward and began banging on the door.

"Austin! Hey, let me out!" She shouted and she heard the office door slam shut. "Austin!"

Ally stopped banging on the door and she looked over her shoulder. _The CCTV room. _Ally smiled to herself and she walked closer to the monitors, she saw that there were cameras in every room, even her bedroom. She saw Austin walk out into the backyard and she picked up the headphones, which were in front of her, she plugged them into the monitor and she listened in.

"I want you to leave," Austin spoke, a week of alcohol rolling off his tongue.

"Let me talk to her," He replied and Austin shook his head.

"No way, you can't talk to her," Elliot said and Rufus rolled his eyes.

"I'm allowed to see her, I'm not letting you pair stop me!" He tried to walk past Austin, but he was soon cut short by his solid hand pushing him backwards.

"I've told you to leave, when she knows the truth I'll let you see her," Austin said roughly and Rufus ran a hand through his brown hair.

"She's my sister, I'm allowed to see her!" He yelled and Austin's gaze shifted to the camera attached to the decking pole. His eyes widened in realization of what room he'd put Ally in, he quickly took off back inside.

Ally pulled the headphones away from her ear, and she threw them against the monitors, her chest was heaving in anger. _How dare he decide whether I get to know if I have a brother, I have a brother. _Ally stared at Rufus through the monitor.

The door unlocked and Austin stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. Ally ran forwards and tried to grab for the door handle, but Austin slipped in front of her as a barrier. Ally's eyes flooded with rage.

"Let me out!" She yelled and Austin shook his head.

"Ally-"

"No, you don't get to decided this for me, if Rufus is my brother, then I have a right to see him!" She shouted and Austin pushed her back lightly.

"Ally-"

"You know you scare me, you actually petrify me to the bones, all of your cold looks, your hurtful words and the way you manhandle me, it's disgusting and damn right cruel, you cannot call me evil, cruel and heartless like you did in my file, because you know nothing about me Austin Moon, I don't care if you have a file on me, claiming to know who I am! Maybe I don't know who I am, but I know damn well who I am on the inside and I'm none of those names you claim me to be in your stupid file. All I want is to go home, I don't know who this Drew is, I don't know who this Rufus is, saying he's my brother, because as far as I'm concerned I don't have one, I want to go home to my family, whether they may not be mine biological, I don't care, they have been there through thick a thin, from my best friend dying, to being bullied every single day of my life, I know your fighting your own demons, but I am not one of them, so stop fighting and hurting me, I'm not this Christina you called me, I'm Ally, Ally Dawson, a loner who owns a library, who complains about her dead-end job, which I now realize I miss a lot, because being there is way better than being here. So choose your next move carefully Austin Moon, either you step aside and let me see Rufus or I swear the next time I get the chance I will leave and you can go ahead and shoot me because that will end all the pain and misery you make me feel!"

...

Ally marched outside, her body was rushing with adrenalin, _I finally stood up to him. _She couldn't believe it when he stepped aside and opened the door for her. Ally walked over to Elliot and saw Rufus stood in front of him.

"Ally," Elliot whispered and Ally stepped in front of him and she held out her hand and Rufus shook it.

"I believe you think we're brother and sister," Ally said and he smiled at her.

"I know we're brother and sister, here look at this," He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a photograph and handed it to her.

"The woman from my file," Ally whispered and she stroked the woman's face with her fingers.

"Yes, she was our mom, I'm not sure who our dad is, she never told me," He explained and Ally couldn't take her eyes off the photograph in her hands, she looked just like her.

Ally's eyes flickered from the photograph and fell upon Rufus. "Wait, was?"

"She died about a year ago, she was killed in a house fire," Rufus said, Ally could sense the strain in his tone.

"She's dead," Ally whispered and she looked at Elliot. "Can I talk to him alone, please."

"Ally, you know I can't leave you alone," Elliot said.

"Austin know's I'm not going anywhere, you can watch me from the window, just allow me and him to have a moment in private," Ally pleaded and Elliot saw the pain in her eyes and he nodded his head.

"Okay, but I'll be watching from the window," Elliot walked off leaving them both alone, Rufus walked over to one of the trees and sat down and Ally followed.

"Was she nice?" Ally asked.

"She was the best mom in the world, she died that night because of me," Rufus said, pain ringing in his tone.

"Why would it be your fault?"

"She thought I was in there, she ran inside the burning building to save me, but I was around the back of the house."

"Rufus, that's not your fault, don't blame yourself," Ally said and Rufus stared at her.

"I always tell myself that, but then I think if I was out the front of the building, she wouldn't have gone inside," Ally reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You don't deserve to live with them thoughts, you're wrong about it, your dwelling on the what if's," Ally explained and she squeezed his hand tight. "Anyway, how did you find me?" Ally asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm in a gang and word spreads fast if Austin Moon has a hostage," He said.

"You could always take me away from here," Ally muttered and he laughed.

"I couldn't take lover boys woman away from him, he'd be destroyed," Ally saw he was looking at Elliot through the window.

"There's nothing going on between me and Elliot," She replied sheepishly.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," He ruffled her hair playfully. "But I know that Austin Moon must want something from you, but that's were my trust in Elliot comes in, I know he's a good man and he will make sure that Austin won't hurt you and I know he'll make sure you get out of here safe, once that time comes I will come and take you away from this place," He stood up and Ally did as well. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Ally whispered and then she walked into his arms and hugged him quickly and Rufus smiled down at her, then he disappeared into the woods.

Elliot walked back out and over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, honestly," She smiled at him and he returned the smile. "Let's go inside."

...

Ally rolled along the floor and Oscar mirrored her actions, Elliot was watching and laughing from the window sill.

"Now, paw?" She held out her hand and he placed his paw into her hand. "Good boy!" She threw a treat up into the air and he caught it in his mouth.

"Can he do anymore tricks?" Elliot asked and Ally smirked. "What?"

"Attack," She whispered and Oscar ran over and jumped into the window sill and he pounced on Oscar and began licking his face. Elliot's face cringed and he grabbed Oscar and held him out at arm's length.

"That's not cool," He responded and Ally laughed from the floor and he put Oscar down and he scurried back over to her.

Someone knocked on the door and they both looked over to see Nick stood there holding a box. "Hello, special delivery for Ally Dawson," He walked over and placed the box down in front of her.

"Who's this from?" Ally asked and Oscar sniffed the box.

"Austin," She glanced over at Elliot and he shrugged his shoulders, she undid the bow on the box and she lifted the lid cautiously.

"Wow," Ally lifted out a tight red dress which sparkled under the light, she then pulled out a pair of black heels and a red velvet purse, she stared at them in awe and confusion. "Why would Austin give me this?"

"We're all going out in a few minutes, so hurry up and get changed because Austin has a proposition for you," Nick explained and then him and Elliot left.

Ally stared down at the dress, shoes and purse, _what does Austin want? Is this going to be payback for what I said to him earlier. _

...

Ally opened her bedroom door slowly, she tried to hide her body with the door and she saw Elliot waiting there for her. He looked over and smiled at her.

"Let me see," He said and Ally bit down on her lip, before she stepped out from behind the door. Elliot had to stop himself from gasping, beautiful was an understatement. Elliot's face began to heat up, the dress hugged her curves in all the right places, it revealed a lot of cleavage and it showed off her legs. "A-Ally, you look amazing."

"Thank you," Ally blushed under his gaze and he smiled at her.

"Let's go," Elliot walked off and Ally followed behind him.

They were all waiting down at the bottom of the stairs for her and they all turned around as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Nick whistled and looked her up and down and Ally blushed.

It was when her eyes locked onto Austin's, that she felt like her head was about to explode from the heat, for once he wasn't giving her a cold glare, or making a horrible comment, he wasn't looking her up and down like everyone else, he was staring into her eyes and for the first time since she's known him, his eyes didn't make her feel cold inside.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming :)  
**

**For the people who are wondering about the sex scene, well it isn't going to be anytime soon, because this is a slow build and they defiantly aren't ready to take that big step yet, they still kind of hate each other :D**

**This is for Suzy, a guest reviewer: Your ideas sound fantastic and I might just use them in some of my future chapters and if I do I'll be sure to give you all the credit for your great ideas, x**

**CookiesForMyTummy.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

(7)

Ally felt strange, here she was sat in a car with five men and she was wearing a dress that revealed to much for her liking, _why did Austin want me to wear this anyway?_ Ally glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw Austin was looking at her, she froze. He quickly looked away and focused on driving. That's the fifth time she's caught him staring, it was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable, because she was unsure what he was thinking. She wanted to know what his proposition was, _I hope it's not bad._

The car came to a halt and Ally could hear music pulsing throughout the street, she glanced at Elliot and he opened the door and got out, holding out his hand for her to take and she did.

They all formed a circle around Ally, it was like they were guarding her, they were guarding her. She rolled her eyes and they walked inside, she looked over at Austin and he was looking at her again, this time she didn't freeze like a deer caught in the headlights, she smiled at him and for a moment Austin froze, but he soon returned to his normal self and looked away.

They walked inside and Ally almost choked on the smoke, they walked down the stairs and into a club, there were drunk people left, right and center. People were thrusting up against one another and Ally could tell that what ever Austin wanted too tell her, wasn't going to be good. There was a black window that spread across the wall on the left, it rested high up and Ally wondered what was up there.

"This way princess," Austin whispered in Ally's ear, and Ally had to fight the urge to shiver. _Why is he having this effect on me?_

Austin guided her to a door, which was next to the bar. They all walked in and then they ascended up the stairs and when they walked through there was another bar, but it was empty, what was the black window was stretched across the room, but from this side you could see through, _a one way window, genius!_ A round table sat in front of it and they all walked over and sat down. Ally was completely fascinated by the window, and she kept staring down at the club life.

"Everyone for drinks?" Joshua said and Ally shook her head.

"I don't drink," She said and Joshua walked over to the bar.

"Ally are you familiar with baiting?" Austin asked and Ally saw Elliot's face wash with anger.

"Austin, no!" He snapped. "She's not doing that!"

Ally felt intrigued. "What's baiting?"

"Well it's-"

"Austin, do you want her to get killed!" Elliot shouted and Benjy placed a beer down in front of him.

"I'm just making a suggestion Elliot, why do you care so much about Ally's safety," Austin's tone turned wicked. "Anyway, baiting is when there's someone who needs to be caught and we send in a special someone to, in a sense bait them, reel them in and when the times right, we take over and we come out as an act of surprise."

"So it's a way of trapping people," Ally said and Austin nodded. "So what's this got to do with me?"

"Well we don't have a baiter, and you would fit the job, consider it a way to make yourself useful while your our hostage," Austin watched as Elliot gave Ally a look, a 'don't-even-consider-doing-this' look.

"But I could just run away," Ally added and Austin chuckled.

"Another part of baiting is that we're following you, but we do it secretly, just so we know the right moment to strike our victim," Austin stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Ally, it's dangerous," Elliot said and Benjy patted his back.

"Let it go, it's her decision," Benjy said and Elliot glared at him.

"So, how about it Ally?" Austin watched as she contemplated, she took one last side glance at Elliot, she felt like she was being forced to do it, and if she didn't do it Austin would probably hate her even more than he did. A faded smile appeared on her face.

"I'll do it," Ally said and Austin smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that, come and look," Austin stood up and walked over to the window and Ally stood up and followed his footsteps. "He should be coming in any minute now."

A rough man walked into the club, he looked very shady and very sinister, Ally immediately regretted her decision. She looked at Austin, who was following the man with his eyes. The man sat down at the bar and ordered some drinks, then Austin turned to Ally.

"He's borrowed a lot of money from us, and he's past his payback date, so I need you to bait him," Austin explained and Ally felt fear consume her.

"H-How though," Ally stuttered and Austin glanced down at her dress.

"Well get him under your spell and get him to take you back to his house and then we'll take over from there."

"B-But I don't know how to get him to leave with me."

"Use your female antics," He suggested and Ally's eyes widened.

"You mean kiss him," She whispered.

"You've kissed someone before, haven't you?"

"Y-Yes, of course I have!" Ally snapped and Austin smiled.

"Then you'll have no problem then," Austin spun her around and she slowly walked over to the door, she glanced back and into Austin's eyes, she saw a hint of happiness, but it was soon masked by his pride and Ally caught sight of Elliot staring at her, she flashed him a smile, then opened the door and shut it behind her. _You've kissed someone before, haven't you? _Austin's words span around in her mind, the truth is she hadn't, she was twenty-one and still a virgin, it was all the bullies, they made her shut herself off from the world and she never got to lose her virginity at the same time as all the girls in her class. _Austin would laugh at me, he'd probably cry of laughter, I just want to save it all for someone special, is that a crime. _Ally walked down the stairs and walked out the door and into the blazing club.

Ally decided that she was going to have to play her cards safe, she couldn't just walk up to him and get him to take her to his house. She had to play it cool, make him notice her. Ally smirked at her genius plan, she was better at this then she thought, she just had to get to his house, then Austin will step in.

Ally walked onto the dance floor and she cringed, _I'm the worst dancer ever. _A man appeared to read her thoughts, he placed his hands on her hips and he pushed her against his body, _I guess this is what the kids call grinding. _Ally sucked in a breath and she went with the flow, the man was breathing heavy in her ear, but she blocked him out. Her gaze focused on the her target, he was scanning the room and his eyes landed on her, he took a quick double take and then smiled at her, Ally pretended to blush and she looked away and carried on dancing.

Ally felt someone else's eyes on her and she knew exactly where it was coming from, she knew Austin was watching her from behind the black window, and she felt uncomfortable, he was judging her every move. The man she was with slipped away and was exchanged with another and Ally realized it was her guy.

"Hello, beautiful," He whispered, gruffly in her ear. "Now where did he find a pretty thing like you?"

"What?" Ally asked and the man's grip on her hips tightened.

"I know your with Austin Moon, I'm not stupid." He said and Ally wanted to run away, but she couldn't.

"You're hurting me," Ally whimpered and his grip went into death lock.

"I don't care," He growled and then in a blink of an eye Austin appeared in front of her, he pulled her out of his grip and pushed her behind him, he swung his fist and it collided with his face. Nick and Joshua grabbed him before he hit the ground and pulled him away. The incident seemed to go unnoticed to the clubbers, they didn't seem to care.

Austin turned around to face her and Ally was staring at the ground, his fingers laced around her chin and he shifted her gaze to his.

"Are you-"

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm okay," She snapped. "What's your problem with me, do you have a personal grudge against me, because I'd love to know what I've done to you!" Elliot grabbed her arm and gently pulled her along with him, he led her through the door next to the bar and back up to the private room, he sat her down in the empty room and glared at her from across the table.

"I told you not to do it," Elliot said and Ally stared back at him.

"I felt like I had too," Ally replied and Elliot sighed.

"Let's just go home," Elliot said and Ally stood up, nodding her head. He placed his hand in the curve of her back and guided her back downstairs and Ally saw Austin was at the bar drinking, she felt like she was to blame, but she really didn't care, he can't manage to be nice to her, he puts her in danger.

Elliot's gasp tore Ally from her thoughts, she followed his eye view to the top of the stairs, a woman dressed all in black was watching them, her long red hair cascaded down her back and a playful smirk was spread along her face.

"Christina," Elliot whispered and Ally's eyes widened, Austin's head looked up at the stairs, Christina smirked at him and then she drew a gun from her back pocket.

"Ally!" Austin shouted and before Ally could register what was happening, Austin was racing over and then the gun was fired, he was only a meter away and Ally watched in horror as he jolted forward, Ally reached out and caught him as he fell towards her, she placed him onto the ground and she rested his head on her lap quickly.

The club erupted into screams and Elliot knelt next to him, he pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. Ally stared down at him, _why did he have to do a stupid thing like that, taking a bullet for me! _Ally unintentional stroked his cheeks with her thumbs and she began to mutter soothing words to him. Elliot reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and he squeezed it as a comforting gesture.

"Austin," She croaked and she realized her face was wet, _when did I start crying?_ _See he's got my emotions running wild.  
_  
"Ouch," He muttered and his eyes fluttered open and Ally stared down at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he groaned.

"I've just been shot, how do you think I feel," He remarked and Elliot laughed.

"At least we know he hasn't got any brain damage," Elliot said and Ally smiled.

"I got shot in the shoulder, not in the head you fuckin' idiot," He growled back and Ally began to stroke his face again, not even realizing. "Ally I need to tell you something,"

"O-Okay," Ally stammered.

"C-Christina she-" Austin's eyes clamped close and Ally checked for a pulse, the sirens from the ambulance echoed outside and the paramedics came storming in.

...

"I think we should go home, we can come back in the morning," Joshua said and Ally didn't even look at him, she sat still on her chair next to Austin's hospital bed. _What was he going to tell me. _

"I want to stay," Ally replied and Joshua crouched down in front of her.

"Ally, sweetheart, he'll be fine," He placed his hand on hers and she grabbed his tight.

"What idiot takes a bullet for someone they don't like," Ally muttered and Joshua looked at Austin, then he placed a hand on her arm.

"An idiot that cares," He stood up and left the room. _He doesn't care, surely he doesn't, he treats me like a rag doll._

Ally couldn't give reasons for why she cried, nor for why she was reluctant to move from his bedside, maybe it was because he saved her, _why does he always have to save me, it really stops me from hating him. _Ally stared at the monitor by his bed and the beeps were giving her a headache.

"Shame the bullet didn't hit you," Ally jumped up from her chair and locked eyes with Christina at the end of the bed.

"W-What do you want?" Ally asked and she smiled.

"Your dead body in the ground," She chuckled and a sweet smile played on her face.

"Excuse me," Ally whispered.

"Stupid Austin, always playing the hero," She walked over to his head and she stroked it. "Has he told you about me?"

"No," Ally replied and she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"He's my boyfriend," Ally's eyes widened, _she has to be kidding, right? _

"You're lying," Ally replied, cautiously and she smiled.

"You're good, just like your dad," She laughed.

"You know my dad," Ally pushed and Christina looked her up and down.

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

"I know some stuff, but Austin won't tell me."

"Well your dad-"

Austin's eyes flew open and Christina ran out the room in a flash, Ally watched her run off and she went to run after her, but Austin grabbed her wrist.

"Don't," He whispered and Ally sighed.

"I really don't like her," Ally commented and Austin chuckled.

"Not many people do," Austin replied and he stared contently at her, he couldn't push the dream he'd just had out of his mind.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked and he nodded his head. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take the bullet, I just don't understand, you hate me."

"I did hate you," He said and Ally played with her fingers, then her mind clicked at his words.

"Wait, did?"

"I did, until you gave me your big speech in the CCTV room," He said and Ally smiled. "You're a very persuasive person."

"Thanks," Ally stared down at the ground, _it's now or never Ally. _"Austin, what were you going to tell me, before you passed out?"

"It doesn't matter," He mumbled.

"It does, it was something about Christina, tell me."

"Ally it's not my place to say," Ally rolled her eyes and she groaned in frustration.

"Why does everyone keeping telling me that, I want to know who I am, but no one will tell me, whose place is it to say then? I need answers, and you're the only one who seems to have them!" Ally snapped and Austin rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"You just rolled your eyes at me!" He snapped back and Ally glared at him.

"I don't care."

"Ally, there's a time and a place for you to discover who you are, but that time isn't now," Austin explained and Ally frowned.

"I'll probably die before that time comes," Ally said and then she left the room.

Austin watched her leave and when she was gone he sighed. _That was one hell of a dream. _

_..._

_Austin sat down in his armchair and smoked a cigarette, he heard Oscar barking upstairs and he groaned._

"_Shut up!" He yelled and he stopped barking, then Austin heard Ally's voice._

"_Don't listen to the mean man," She said and Austin rolled his eyes._

"_I can hear you," He muttered and he heard her walk down the stairs and the lounge door opened._

"_They'll kill you," She said, pointing at the cigarette._

"_But I'll out live Oscar," He replied and put his cigarette out._

"_Austin," She stood in front of him. "Stand up."_

_Austin furrowed his eyebrows, but he stood up. "What-" Ally latched her arms around his waist and hugged him. Austin froze, it was like he'd forgotten how to hug._

"_Your meant to put your arms around me too, it's called a hug," Ally laughed, sweetly._

"_Why are you hugging me?"_

"_Thank you for saving me, you're my hero," Ally spoke into his chest and Austin grabbed her elbows and separated her from him._

"_I'm not a hero Ally," He whispered and Ally stared up at him, her big eyes beaming with joy._

"_You're to me," She replied and a huge smile spread across her face._

"_Ally-" She got up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Ally."_

_Austin pushed her away and Ally was smiling at him, god she was adorable., Austin thought. He could smell her sweet smell of strawberries, and it was beginning to turn him on. It was then that he smiled back at her, and Ally stopped smiling._

"_Ally I'm sorry."_

"_For what-" Austin walked forward and crashed his lips down onto her's. Ally squeaked, but soon sunk into his body and she felt a warm pit form in her stomach. She laced her arms around his neck and Austin laced his around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and there tongue's met light fire and ice. Ally's hand's pulled on his hair bringing him closer, and Austin's hands went to her thighs and he picked her up and Ally locked her legs around his waist and she moaned against his mouth. Austin walked them over to the couch and he placed her down. Things were about to get interesting, but that's when he heard Christina's voice about to tell Ally who her dad was, and he woke up._

_..._

Ally stood outside and looked around for Joshua, _he's left me! _It was dark and quiet out the hugged her sides, it was freezing out and it didn't help that she was wearing a short dress. Ally had noticed Austin was acting strange, he kept looking at her weirdly and he was actually being nice to her, Ally couldn't deny that when he'd touched her, she felt a warm sensation build up in that spot, _it must've been because he saved me. _Ally heard someone cough and she turned around and saw Christina standing behind her.

"Time to make the lights go out," Ally felt confused and then Christina swung the back-end of her gun and it collided with the side of Ally's face, she fell to the ground and two men appeared and threw her into the back of a van.

Christina smiled to herself and looked at the hospital. "This will teach you, Austin Moon."

* * *

**PLEASE READ: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I hope this chapter makes up for that. I'm also going away tomorrow and I won't be back until Monday night, so there won't be any updates from me, sorry :( But I promise I'll have one up for you on Tuesday, so hang in there for me.  
**

**As usual thank you for all the fabulous reviews, they all make me smile, so keep them coming.**

**CookiesForMyTummy, x**


	8. Chapter 8

(8)

"You shouldn't be leaving," The nurse squeaked and Austin slipped his top over his head.

"I'm fine," He growled and she bit her lip.

"Please will you just listen-"

"I'm fine, just leave!" Austin snapped and she jumped, then she scurried out of the room.

Austin sat on the bed and slipped on his boots, he didn't like being waited on, in his eyes he was perfectly fine and that there was no need for him to stay any longer.

"Long time, no see," Austin looked over at the door and saw Dez stood at the door. "Joshua told me you got shot, now we've both got bullets scars to match!"

Austin chuckled, he completely forgot Dez was in this hospital. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, now where's Drew's daughter, the one from the library that saved me," Dez asked and Austin sighed.

"Back at the house, she's my hostage," Austin replied.

"Hostage?"

"I'm using her to help bring Drew to me, but she doesn't know who Drew is," Austin explained.

"A web of mystery," Dez laughed. "I've been discharged, so I get to come home."

"Good, I've missed my wingman."

"Is that your way of telling me that you love me?" Dez joke and Austin glared at him.

"Austin!" Joshua shouted from outside, Austin watched him run past the window with Nick, Elliot, Benjy and Rufus behind him.

"What?" Austin took in the looks on their faces, and he got up off the bed. "Where's Ally?"

"Christina took her," Joshua said and Rufus stepped forward.

"She'd just been shot at and you leave her unguarded, you're so stupid!" He shouted and Austin grabbed the piece of paper that was in Joshua's hand.

_She's going to be facing one of your demons, you know how dangerous they can be, so unless you want her to be on the receiving end of what you once were, then I'd hurry up._

You've got three hours, otherwise I kill her.

Christina.

"If she kills her, I will do the same to you!" Rufus yelled and Austin scrunched the paper up and he clenched his hands into fists.

"What does it mean?" Nick asked and Elliot walked over to Austin and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Austin-"

"If he touches her, I will kill him!" Austin yelled, knowing exactly what demon Christina was on about.

...

Ally's eyes fluttered open, she hissed at the pain coming from her head, she reached up and touched it. She sat up and then she saw the chain on her left leg. Not again. Ally remembered seeing Christina's face before she got knocked out, _she must really hate me._

"Are you okay?" Ally screamed and looked to see a man with his leg chained to the wall opposite her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay, what's going on?" Ally asked and the man sighed.

"This is Christina's doing, she really know's how to hold a grudge," He explained.

"But I haven't done anything to her, I don't even know her," Ally said and she gazed at him curiously. _He looks like Austin. _"Who are you?"

"I'm Mike Moon, who are you?" Ally's eyes widened and Mike's facial features tightened.

"I-I'm Ally, I know Austin," She replied and Mike growled.

"You know where he is," He muttered and Ally nodded her head. "Has he told you about me?"

"N-No," She stumbled and she saw his eyes drift to the ceiling and Ally looked to see he was looking at a camera.

"I think someone's watching," He said and Ally reached for the chain on her leg and tried to pull herself free. "Princess, that's not going to work," Ally stared at him, she couldn't ignore the sickening feeling inside her stomach, there was defiantly something wrong with him, he didn't seem right.

"I'm surprised Austin hasn't told you anything about me," He said and Ally shrugged her shoulders.

"He doesn't like me," She muttered.

"But he took a bullet for you."

Ally eye's widened. "How did you know about that."

...

"Hurry up!" Rufus yelled from the backseat. "I swear if she's not there, I will kill you," Austin rolled his eyes from the passenger seat.

"She might not be there, I'm trying to think where she would be and this is the first place that came to my head," Austin explained and Elliot patted his shoulder from the backseat.

"I know this is going to be hard for you, going back to your hometown and back to the house you grew up in," Elliot said and Austin stared at him, then a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks Elliot," He muttered and he focused his attention on the road ahead. "Christina's going to pay."

"Did you tell Ally about Christina?" Nick asked and Austin shook his head.

"You need to stop keeping things from her!" Joshua snapped from the driver's seat.

"But-"

"Not but's Austin, she deserves to know why a psychotic chick, is trying to kill her," Joshua barked and Austin gripped the sides of his seat.

"It's not my fault, she's clueless, she knows nothing about her life, I can't tell her everything at once, she'd pass out," Austin retorted and Rufus snorted from the back.

"She's coming with me, once we rescue her," Rufus said.

"No she's not, she's mine," Austin replied, quickly stumbling on his words.

"She's yours!" Rufus yelled. "You don't own her!"

"I meant to say, she's my hostage," Austin corrected himself.

"Like I said, she's coming home with me," Rufus repeated.

"No she's not, she's my hostage and she is coming back and staying in the house," Austin explained and Rufus rolled his eyes.

"We'll see about that," He mumbled and Austin turned away from him.

"Austin, we're here," Joshua said and the car came to a stop and Austin stared at the house. _I'm not sure I can do this. _Austin opened the door and everyone else got out the car, he stood tall and took in the whole view of the house, it was like he could hear his own cries for help as a child, coming from the house.

Flashes of memories appeared in front of him, all the times his dad would come home from work and beat him, hurt him so much and his mom would turn a blind eye, she wouldn't even respond to his cries for help. They were both sick minded people, _that's probably why I'm so messed up._

"Let's go," Benjy said and they all walked up the front yard and up the path, they stepped up onto the porch and Austin stood in front of the door. The house had been abandoned years ago, but it was the perfect place to put someone you'd just kidnapped in.

Austin opened the door and it creaked loudly as he pushed it open, he looked inside and inhaled the smell of thick dust. He stepped inside and everyone followed behind him, the place was empty and they all split up and looked around the house.

Austin walked down the hallway next to the kitchen, he saw the smashed pictures on the wall, and he saw blood stains on the walls. _I can never forget that night, the night that he killed my mom, even though she never helped me, it still hurts. _Austin froze and anger began to build up inside of him, he let out a yell and he punched the wall, hard, leaving a indent.

"Fuckin' idiot," He cursed, aiming it towards his father.

Austin froze, he could hear voices coming from a room at the end of the corridor. They were faint and sounded distance. He walked down the corridor and opened the door slowly. He saw a monitor resting on a table and when he got closer his eyes widened. _Ally. _

She had her leg chained up and he saw his dad on the other side of the room, but he could see Ally was distressed, _no she wasn't distressed she was angry. _She was pulling at the chain on her leg and she was screaming words that Austin could only make out as swear words. _What is she so angry about?_

_..._

"Tell me how you know about that!" Ally yelled and Mike laughed.

"I know everything," He replied.

"This is a set up," Ally whispered.

"You only just caught on to that."

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Christina want's me to, let's say shake you up a bit before she kills you," He explained and Ally shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Kills me, what did I do to her?"

"She see's you as a threat, I mean your playing happy families with her ex boyfriend," He said and Ally's eye's widened.

"Happy families, I'm Austin's hostage," Ally retorted and he laughed.

"Is he horrible to you, does he treat you in a violent way?" Mike pushed and Ally nodded his head. "Do you wanna know why?"

"I-"

"I used to beat him when he was a child, he used to get hit every day of his life, his mom wouldn't help him, and one day I got bored so I killed his mom, made him sit and watch, then I returned to beating him until he was bloody and bruised. I enjoyed it, it gave me a sense of power, that's probably why he's so messed up."

"You son of a bitch!" Ally screamed and her face flushed hot red in anger. "You think that's okay, do you not understand what you've done to him, you actual idiot, and you think that's okay, people like you are what's wrong with this world. How would you feel if shit like that happened to you!" Ally raged, it took a lot for her to swear, but this sick piece of human, was really reeling it out of her.

"Someone's angry," He mumbled and he reached out and undid the chain on his leg. Ally's eyes widened as he stood up, he edged closer to her and Ally tried to ignore the wave of fear washing over her, but she couldn't.

_He's going to hurt me. _

...

"Faster!" Austin yelled and Joshua growled at him. "I'm serious, faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He yelled back.

"Austin," Dez said, "We'll get to her in time."

"What if we don't, what if he's hurting her right now!" Austin snapped.

"We'll find her," Dez reassured him.

"Will she be there?" Elliot asked and Austin nodded his head.

"I remember that room, Christina showed it to me years ago, it's where she takes her victims," Austin explained.

"You need to stop dating psychopaths," Elliot replied and Austin brushed the comment off and focused on the speeding road ahead.

...

"You're a pretty little thing," He whispered in her ear.

He'd undone the chain on her leg and he was gripping the front of her shirt and pinning her up against the wall, leering at her, breathing in her smell.

"I think I might just keep you, not let Christina kill you, the look on Austin's face would be priceless," He said and Ally tried to pull his hands off her.

_Remember what Austin taught you. _Ally let out a staggered breath and she smiled up at him. A wave of confusion came over him and Ally batted her eyelashes at him. In one movement she swung her knee to his privates and he groaned, letting go of her and leaning forward. Ally clenched her fingers into fists and she swung her right hand and it collided with his face, he fell to the floor. Ally wanted to jump up and down and celebrate, but she realized that this wasn't the time.

She raced towards the door and she was surprised when it opened. She glanced back at Mike and saw he was still on the ground. Ally raced out the door and shut it behind her, she walked out into a dark corridor and she quickly tiptoed down it. She stuck to the walls and her hands helped her make her way down. She felt out in front of her and her fingers caught on a door handle. She opened it and was greeted by more darkness.

Ally's nose scrunched up, she could smell something, she could smell petrol. She tried to make out her surroundings, but struggled to succeed. She heard something creek and a gust of wind swam into a room. _A window. _Ally went to run over, but a light source was thrown in through the window. _Fire. _

Ally raced for the door, but she couldn't open it and the fire attacked the petrol and it lit up like the sun. The room was quickly ingulfed with flames and Ally was stranded in the middle. The window was covered in fire so she couldn't get out, Ally began to choke on the flames, she collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"Help!" She screeched and she began to cry. "Someone help me!"

...

The car screeched to a halt at the end of the road. They all stared at the house, the house which was on fire. All Austin could think was, _she's dead._ Reality hit him hard, they all got out the car and raced over to the blazing building. Austin ran forward, but Dez reached out and stopped him.

"You can't go in there!" He yelled and Austin pushed him away.

"Yes I can, what if she's in there!" Austin shouted and he raced over to the door, adrenaline was pulsing through his veins. He kicked the door down and held his hand to his mouth, to block out the smoke. The whole house was lit up in flames, parts were hanging off and collapsing around him.

"Someone help me!" Ally's screams filled his ears, and he turned to where it was coming from. _The basement. _He raced over and opened the door, he stepped back as the heat from the flames hit his face, he could hear her screams getting louder, getting shriller.

"Ally!" Austin shouted and her screams stopped and were replaced by her choking from the smoke. He raced down the broken stairs and reached the door, he tried to open the door, but couldn't. The flames were chasing him quickly and he knew he didn't have long. He barged the door with his shoulder, but it wouldn't budge, he then kicked it hard and it collapsed in front of him. He saw Ally collapsed in the center of the room, choking on the thick smoke. He jumped over the flames and made his way over, he reached out and grabbed her arm. She screamed loudly, until her eyes met his and she froze.

"Austin," She coughed and he helped her get up.

"We need to go," He grabbed her hand and guided her safely around the flames and out of the room. The hallway was lit up in flames and Austin raced over to the stairs, not letting go of her hand. Austin realized that the stairs weren't safe anymore, but it was the only way out.

"Follow every step I take," He whispered and she stared up at him, her eyes red from crying and her face red from the heat.

"Okay," She whimpered and he squeezed her hand and let it go. He stepped carefully, over the flames and the broken steps, with every step came a creak and a crack. He heard Ally's squeak numerous times and he kept reaching out behind him to make sure she was still there.

He reached the top and turned around to help Ally, he reached a hand out to her, but the whole staircase let out a cry and it began to collapse, Ally began to fall and Austin reached out and grabbed her around her waist and slammed her back against his body. She let out a cry and then Austin felt her grip at his hands.

"Let's go," Austin whispered in her ear and she nodded her head.

They walked out of the basement and Austin guided her safely out of the blazing building. Ally began coughing hysterically, trying to fill her lungs with fresh air and Austin did the same. Rufus ran over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. She began to cry into his chest.

Dez ran over to Austin and patted his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He wheezed and Dez looked over at Ally.

"You saved her Austin," He said and Austin stared over at Ally. "You did a good job."

Ally stepped out of Rufus's embrace and she looked over at Austin to see him watching her. _He saved my life, again._ Before she could gain control of her legs, she was walking over to Austin and she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Austin stared down at her mess of brown hair and felt like he'd forgotten how to hug. She pulled away from him and smiled.

"Thank you," She whispered and Rufus appeared at her side.

"She coming with me," He laced a hand around her arm and began to guide her away and Austin reached out and grabbed her other arm, pulling her away from him.

"No she's not," He replied and he pushed Ally behind him. "She staying with me."

"No she's not," Rufus ran forward, but Elliot stepped in front of him and he pushed Rufus in the other direction away from Ally.

Ally walked out from behind him and watched Rufus walk away. "Austin."

"Yes."

"Your dad's in there," She said and she looked to see no reaction appear on his face.

"Let him burn," He growled and Ally saw his eyes were fogged with anger, hate.

"Austin," She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "He told me what happened, what he did to you."

"You know what happened?" He asked and she nodded her head.

Ally realized that Austin's tone had changed, he seemed delirious to what was happening around him, he was in a different state of mind.

"Austin-"

"Get out of my way!" He yelled and he shoved her out of the way, and she fell to the ground, Dez raced over and picked her up and they both watched as he stormed off down the street.

"What did I do?" Ally asked and Dez guided her over to everyone else.

"Let's just get you home."

* * *

**I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry if there's some mistakes, I'm just very tired and I may have missed them.  
**

**Thank you for waiting and thank you for the lovely reviews, so keep them coming.**

**CookiesForMyTummy, x**


	9. Chapter 9

(9)

It had been a week since the fire. Ally had stayed in her bedroom, Elliot never leaving her side, she'd been having nightmares every single night, dreams of her and Austin perishing in the fire. She'd wake up in a blanket of sweat and Elliot would sit with her all night until she felt safe once more.

Ally felt like she should be mad at Austin for pushing her, but she couldn't be angry, not after she'd discovered what his dad did to him. She knew the last thing he'd want was her pity, but she couldn't help it. She felt like she could pin that on his behaviour, but she felt like there was more to the story and she felt like she deserved answers.

Austin hasn't been back though, she's meant to be his hostage and he's not even in the house, she could leave, but there was a voice in the back of her head telling her to stay and she was listening to it. She felt like the house was empty, she only ever spoke to Elliot and Dez, after finding out he was the person she saved, she felt like she'd earned his trust and protection immediately and she enjoyed his visits, but she felt lonely deep down inside, her and Oscar just wanted to go back to their home.

Ally wanted to talk to Austin, she wanted to tell him she didn't view him any differently, now that she knew something about his childhood. It was true she didn't think of him less of a man then he already was, Dez told her that's why he left, that he hated people knowing and he thinks she'd use that against him and view him as weak, but she would never do that nor think of him in that way. She felt like she had to talk to him, she felt like she was more than his hostage and she deserved to get the answers she needed. _Things are getting out of hand._

She squeezed Oscar tight and he licked her face. "We just want things to go back to normal, don't we?" She patted his side and hugged him tight. "We just miss home."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Elliot said from the doorway, Ally bit down on her bottom lip. "You know, Ally you can leave."

"I-I can," Ally stuttered and he nodded.

"I can see your suffering and all I want is for you to be happy, Austin's not here and I don't know when he's coming back and it's not fair on you, so get your stuff together," Ally studied his face, to see if he was bluffing, but he was being serious.

Ally put Oscar down and raced off the bed and leaped into his arms. "Thank you so much, I swear I could kiss you-" Ally paused and pulled out of their embrace and blushed.

"Ally-"

"Thank you for everything Elliot, if it wasn't for you I'm pretty sure I would've gone insane in this house, you've been such an amazing person to me, so thank you," Ally placed a hand on his arm and squeezed it.

"A-Ally, I like you," He whispered and Ally gazed up at him. "I mean more than a friend."

"Elliot-" Before she could finish he crashed his lips onto hers, she became startled and her eyes stayed wide and she didn't know what to do, this was her first kiss and she didn't know whether she was enjoying it or not, she didn't even know what she was meant to do, _I don't even want this._

He pulled away and gazed into her eyes, Ally had to fight the urge to cry and she stepped back away from him.

"I think I should pack my stuff," Ally said and Elliot nodded his head and left the room in a flash.

When the door clicked shut, Ally collapsed onto her bed, _shit, shitty, shit, shit! _Ally pulled at her hair and let out a scream. "Why did I let that happen, how stupid, ahh why am I so stupid, I just wasted my first kiss...I didn't want it to be with Elliot, he's a nice person, but I kind of wanted it to be with someone else, someone like Austin-" Ally froze and her eyes went wide. "No, no, no, I didn't just say that," Ally ran a hand through her hair. "I'm losing my mind, it's official, I just need to go home and forget about everything that's happened, yes that's what I'm going to do, god I'm talking to myself."

Ally got up off the bed and exhaled, she composed herself and pulled out the suitcase from under the bed. She grabbed everything that was her and shoved it into her suitcase, she zipped it up and grabbed Oscar. _I just need to get out of this mad house, and fast._

She grabbed her suitcase handle and walked out of the bedroom, she raced down the hallway and she dragged her suitcase down the stairs, not even caring that it sounded like a bull in a china shop. Dez walked out from the lounge and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw her.

"Where are you going?" Dez asked and Ally tried to fight her tears, but she couldn't and they began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm going home," She choked on her sob and Dez walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Elliot's taking me home," She explained and Dez placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ally, seriously tell me what's wrong?" He pushed and she couldn't stop her emotions from surfacing and she ran into his arms crying.

It was like everything had come crashing down on her. She was being held hostage, she's been shot at, been kidnapped and been in a fire, she's also just given away her first kiss to someone she only viewed as a friend, and worst of all, all she wants is to see Austin and tell him that she doesn't think of him any differently because of what his dad did to him, but she has no idea where he is.

"C-Can you just take me home," She sobbed and he nodded his head.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," He grabbed her suitcase and she kissed Oscar on the head.

They walked out of the house and over to the car, Dez put her suitcase in the backseat and Ally got into the passenger seat. _I can't believe I'm actually leaving. _Dez got into the driver's seat and he started the engine and took off.

"I-I can't believe this is happening," Ally stuttered and Dez laughed. "Austin's not going to bring me back, is he?"

"I won't let him, he can find a new way to get Drew, you deserve to go home," Dez said and Ally sighed.

"I really do deserve this, we both do," She patted Oscar's head and he sat comfortably in her lap.

...

Ally stood breathless in her apartment, _I'm here, I'm here_. She shut the door behind her, Dez had said goodbye outside and drove off leaving her outside her apartment building. She put Oscar on the floor and he ran over to his bowl and Ally reflected on what had happened the last time she was in her apartment, when Austin had taken her. She shook the thought out of her head, _this is meant to be a fresh start, don't think about him. _

Ally walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of dog food and poured it into Oscar's bowl and he tucked in, she walked back into the kitchen and poured herself some water. She glanced around her open planned apartment, she was home and she was away from the danger she seemed to attract, when she was around Austin.

She missed him, of course she did, who was she kidding. He saved her life on countless occasions and she felt like she was connected to him in some sort of way, _he took a bullet for me, idiot. _Ally wished he'd never done that, because she wouldn't have felt the bond between them and then he had to run through fire to save her, _he's a good guy for someone who considers himself as evil._

Ally finished off her water and opened the fridge, she gagged at the smell of the expired food. _I defiantly need to go grocery shopping. _She glanced at the clock, _4:30, I could fit some grocery shopping in. _She grabbed her keys and some change from her jar and pushed it into her pocket, she patted Oscar on the head and then she left her apartment.

Ally cautiously stepped out of her apartment building, she was able to walk freely without being guarding, _this is great. _She smiled like a five-year old on Christmas, she waltzed down the street and she'd never felt this happy before, she was free.

Ally smiled at every person she passed, she didn't care if it was creepy, she was just so happy, that was until she came to Chandler Street. She glanced down and from where she was she could see the blood stain on the sidewalk. _I should check on the library. _Ally walked down the empty street and she saw boxes out the front of donations, some were damp and ruined from the rainy nights and some were in good condition. Ally pulled her keys out from her pocket and put it in the lock, but the door opened.

"I'm sure I locked the door," Ally muttered to herself. She glanced around the empty street to see if there was anyone there. Something didn't feel right.

Ally stepped inside and she shut the door behind her. The library was dusty and dark, after not being looked after for a while. She walked over to the desk and she flicked the light switch and the library lit up.

"What the fuck," A husky voice groaned and Ally froze, she turned around slowly and looked down the aisles of bookshelves.

"Hello," Ally called out and a beer bottle rolled out from behind one of the bookshelves. She walked out from behind the desk and walked closer to the bottle. A hand flew out and grabbed her top, pulling her behind the bookshelf. She let out a yelp, but she stopped when she saw Austin.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He slurred and Ally noticed his eyes were blood shot and he had a weeks worth of stubble on his face.

"I own this place," She stated and his grip tightened on her top. "Austin-"

"Shut up!" He yelled and Ally's eyes widened. "You kissed Elliot," He whispered and Ally pushed at his chest, but he wouldn't loosen his grip and once she'd realized what he'd said, she stared up at him in horror.

"How the hell did you know that," She pushed and Austin smirked, bringing the beer bottle to his lips and drinking the entire contents, he flung the bottle to the floor and then he pushed Ally up against the bookshelf, pinning her up against it.

"I know everything, I'm not stupid it was bound to happen soon, he's been eyeing you up ever since you got to the house," Realization flooded onto his face. "Wait, what the fuck are you doing her, your meant to be at the house."

"I'm no longer your hostage, Dez and Elliot let me go," Ally explained and she scrunched her nose as the smell of alcohol filled her senses. "Austin you drunk, you need to sleep it off."

"Don't tell me what to do, Allyson," He slurred once more and Ally sighed.

"Austin, please could you let go of me, your scaring me," Austin lost his grip and he stepped back and he stared at her. "You need to rest."

"Fine, whatever," He muttered and Ally walked over to the desk and he slowly followed behind her and she flicked off the light switched and they both left the library.

...

Ally's eyes fluttered and she sat up in her bed. She yawned and stretched out her arms. Her eyes went wide and she remembered what had happened last night. She flung her sheet off her and raced out of her bedroom and ran down the hall and then she let out a sigh of relief. Austin was sat on a chair, with his head slumped against the wooden table, _he was still here. _She coughed and Austin's head shot up and he immediately groaned at the quick burst of movement.

"Do you have any painkillers?" He asked and rubbed his forehead.

"I think I do," She walked over to her kitchen cupboards and pulled out the painkillers and got him a glass of water, she walked over and sat down on the chair next to him. He took the painkillers and washed them down with the water, he groaned and rested his head in his hands.

"Ally, I think we need to clear the air," He mumbled and Ally nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay, I'll start," Ally tapped her finger nervously against the wooden table top. "The things your dad told me about what he used to do to you as a child, Austin that doesn't make me view you as weak, if anything it provides me with an answer for your behaviour, and I'm not a cruel enough person to use that against you, Austin you're a man of mystery that's for sure and me knowing this still doesn't unwrap the mystery of you. I'm not saying you need to tell me stuff about your past, but I'm just saying that I don't judge people on their past, especially not what happened to you, your still stubborn Austin Moon in my eyes."

"Thanks," He said. "You know, I need you to come back to the house."

"Austin, I don't want to, I don't want to be your hostage, hanging around waiting for Drew to come around, I'm not going to let you hand me over to a murderer and a rapist," Ally stood her ground and Austin watched her out the corner of his eye.

"Ally, I never would've handed you over to him."

"B-But I t-thought-"

"You thought wrong Ally, wait is that what lover boy told you?" He asked.

"W-Who, Elliot?" Ally stuttered and Austin glared at her. "He may have said something like that."

"Ally-"

"You know I never wanted to kiss him. Do you remember when you wanted me to bait someone and you told me I should use my female antics, by kissing him," Ally said and Austin grunted. "You then said, have you not kissed anyone before, well you were right, I'd never kissed anyone properly before and yesterday Elliot kissed me and I freaked out, I-I didn't want him to kiss me, but I didn't know what to do, or what to say to him, he took away my first kiss and I only view him as a friend, if I could turn back time I'd stop it from happening, I wanted my first kiss to be like fireworks, but this one was sloppy and I didn't even know what was happening and then it ended, that's when I freaked out and Dez took me home."

Austin couldn't take his eyes off her, _she had to be kidding, how can someone like her never have kissed someone before. _She began to fidget in her chair and Austin knew he had to say something, but he couldn't think what to say, _I should've been there to stop it._

"Anyway," Ally broke the silence. "I think it's time for you to go."

"Ally, I'll pay you," Austin said and Ally looked into his eyes, _he's being serious._

"Austin-"

"If you just stay in the house and wait until Drew comes and I'll let you go, you don't even have to see him, listen to his voice, you can leave as soon as he comes, consider it a good deed, because as soon as I get him into the trap, I will kill him. He's a sick man and he doesn't deserve to walk this earth," Austin explained and Ally kept trying to find any sign of bluff on his face.

"H-How much?" She asked.

"One million."

"O-One million! Don't even joke about money like that, that's not funny," Ally could hardly breathe, _he had to be kidding. _

"I'm not joking, I will pay you a soon as it's all over."

"I don't belive you," Ally replied and Austin reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I promise you, you'll have the money when it's all done," Ally stared down at his hand on hers, then she glanced over at him.

"O-Okay," She stuttered.

"Good, we have a deal."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't hesitate to leave me a review, I really do enjoy reading them, so thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter and to those who are following my story and thank you to the ones who have favourited it :)  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	10. Chapter 10

(10)

Austin sat down on his leather chair in his office, he let out a held back sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He felt guilt building up inside him, he regretted walking away from Ally after the fire, but when he found out she knew about what his dad had done to him, when he was a child, he freaked out. A voice in his head was screaming, "Run, she thinks you're weak." So Austin ran, he wish he didn't though, because he would've been able to stop Elliot from kissing her.

The look on Ally's face, he'd never forget it, she looked scared, vulnerable and he felt like he was to blame. Elliot took away her first kiss, _wait, if she hasn't kissed anyone, that means she hasn't had sex. _

"Oh, shit," Austin muttered. He'd always thought Ally would've had sex by now, there was nothing wrong with it in his eyes, _but what if Elliot takes away her virginity. _Austin couldn't stop thinking such thoughts, he wanted to be there for her and he didn't understand why he's suddenly feeling the urge to be there and protect her, _it's messing with my head._

"Open the door!" Elliot's voice yelled and Austin shot up from his chair. _Ally._

...

Ally collapsed onto the bed, and Oscar curled up in a ball on the pillow, _home sweet home_, Ally laughed to herself and she sighed.

"This better be worth the money," Ally snickered and she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into the sheets. She heard Elliot's voice out in the hallway and she lifted her head up. "C-Crap," Ally shot up and slammed the door shut and locked it, her back pressed firmly up against the rough wood and she swore she could hear her heart beating. _I can't face him._

"Ally, please can I talk to you," Elliot knocked on the door and Ally bit on her lip.

"Please, lord if your listening, make him go away," Ally whispered so he wouldn't hear. The doorknob moved and he shook the door and Ally's whole body shook with it.

"Ally, are you in there?" He asked and Ally's arms were spread out across the door frame. "Ally, answer me!" He voice grew louder and Ally felt scared and then she got more scared because he'd never scared her before. "Open the door!" Ally heard a stampede of footsteps and she clamped her eyes shut. _Please be Austin._

"Who the fuck are you shouting at!" Austin's voice boomed and Ally's eyes flew open. The doorknob turned again and Ally knew it was Austin. She unlocked the door and quickly grabbed the first thing she saw, which luckily was Austin's leather jacket and she pulled him through the gap and quickly slammed the door shut and locked it again.

"Thank god," Ally praised and Austin stared at her in bewilderment.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Make him go away, please," Ally begged, waving her hand around frantically. Austin stepped forward and unlocked the door, he poked his head through the crack and Elliot turned to look at him.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked.

"She's doing great, but me and her need to talk, so could you leave," Austin explained and Elliot processed what he said and nodded his head, then walked off down the hallway. Austin returned back to the room and Ally raced over and slammed the door shut and locked it once more.

"Ally, he's gone, you don't need to lock the door," He stated and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Better safe then sorry," Ally responded and she sat down on her bed.

"Why don't you want to talk to Elliot?" Austin sat down on the bed next to her.

"You know why, I'm just not ready," Ally muttered and Austin could tell she had something else to get off her chest.

"Tell me," He demanded and Ally glanced at him for a second, then stared down at her hands in her lap.

"What do I do if he tries to kiss me again," Ally whispered and Austin wanted her to look at him, but she seemed determined not to look in his eyes. _She was nervous._

"Tell him no, like if I tried to kiss you now, you'd say no and kick my ass," Austin concluded.

Ally paused and she made eye contact with him, she hesitated and Austin's eyes widened a little.

"You would stop me wouldn't you, wait, you'd let me force myself onto you," Austin felt a wave of horror wash over him.

"No, I'd stop you," She managed to splutter out and Austin sighed in relief.

"Thank god, just tell him no, he isn't the time of person to carry on once you've said stop," Austin reassured her and she smiled.

"Thanks," Ally glanced back down at her hands and Austin chuckled.

"Why are you so nervous for?" He asked and she looked startled.

"I-I'm not nervous," She stuttered and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're stuttering."

"N-No I'm not-" Ally paused. " Dammit!"

"There's no need to be nervous around me," He said and Ally tried to hide her smile. "You look cute when you do that-" Ally's gaze flew to his and she felt her face begin to heat up and Austin's cheeks flushed red too.

"A-Austin, can I ask you something," Austin nodded his head. "I know you're not going to tell me about Drew and I understand that, but at least spare me the worrying, would you please tell me who Christina is, I already know she was your girlfriend because your dad told me, I just think I deserve to know, since she tried to kill me twice," Ally played with her fingers and she waited for Austin to answer, _I knew it was a long shot. _"Okay, it doesn't matter, forget I asked."

"No, you deserve to know," He shuffled in his spot a bit and Ally watched him closely. "Well, where do I start, well I guess I should start with the reason why I called you Christina," Ally smiled up at him and he sighed. "Well I met her about two years ago, she was sweet, cute and she was always smiling and that's what first caught my eye about her, but I soon realized that she wasn't who she claimed to be. She was a cold-hearted bitch, like me. She cheated, she lied, she manipulated everyone she crossed paths with, but the reason I snapped at you is because she reminds me of you, not the evil part, but the nice side which attracted me to her, and I'm not sure what happened, but one day I just snapped and I kicked her ass out and she never came back, the first time I saw her again, was when she tried to shoot you."

"That does explain why you called me Christina-"

"There's more, now I'm going to tell you why she wants to kill you," Austin said and Ally braced herself for what he was going to say next. "Your adoptive parents are her real parents."

Ally froze. "O-Oh."

"Your adoptive mom was young when she had Christina and she gave her up for adoption, she was heart-broken about it, but she knew she couldn't provide her with the life she needed and then five years later she met Lester and they fell in love, but Penny found out that she was unable to have children anymore, so they decided to adopt and they chose you, but Christina wants you dead because she thinks you took her place and that her mom loves you, more than her own flesh and blood."

"Wow, I never saw that coming," Ally whispered, she was shell-shocked. "Wow."

"I know it's a lot to take in," Austin grabbed her hand, which was still resting in her lap. "Did you see Christina when you were in the house, before the fire started?

"No, only your dad, but I think it was her who started the fire, wait I don't think, I know she did," Ally elaborated and Austin smiled at her.

"At least you know who she is now," Austin said and Ally smiled at him.

"Thank you Austin, it means a lot."

"There's no need to thank me-" Ally leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, Ally felt her lips begin to tingle and she knew Austin felt something too, because a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. She pulled away quickly and smiled at him.

"I want to thank you, even though we started off on the wrong foot, I'm glad your here with me now," Ally squeaked and Austin smirked at her.

"Me too," They both started into each others eyes and silence fell around them, she couldn't believe she'd worked up the courage to kiss his cheek, _god it was just a kiss on the cheek, why is it affecting me so much. _Ally could feel the butterflies in her stomach, but that wasn't the problem, it was the feeling she was getting further south. It felt like someone was kicking up a fuss down there, but it was a good feeling, which made her smile grow even bigger.

"I best be going, I've got some stuff to take care of," Austin spoke, breaking the trance between them, he got up and nodded at her and left.

"Wow," Ally sighed blissfully, she lay down on her bed and Oscar began to lick her face. "Cut it out," She laughed and he carried on. "Oscar, baby cut it out," He did as he was told and returned to the pillow and curled up in a ball.

...

Three days later, Ally soon realized that Austin was giving her a sense of freedom and space, she was no longer being guarded and under watch. She was allowed to go around the house on her own and she loved that she could wake up and go downstairs and make herself a nice breakfast. The good thing about not being guarded was, she had so many hiding places to hide from Elliot in. She'd managed to avoid him for three days, but she'd decided to take a trip to the library; which she'd discovered on her first day of exploration, she happened to bump into him, he was sat at the round table reading a book.

Their eyes locked onto one another's and Ally's breath hitched in her throat. She decided that she was going to play this cool, just set things straight and maybe they can go back to normal. She smiled at him sweetly and then walked over to the table and sat opposite him.

"Hi," She greeted and he closed his book and payed full attention to her.

"Hi," He grunted a reply. "You here to apologize."

Ally couldn't stop her mouth from hanging open. "Excuse me?"

"You heard, just get the apology over with," He retorted and Ally fell confused.

"Apologize for what?"

"For freaking out and not talking to me and for leaving with Dez instead of me," He spoke through gritted teeth and Ally was beginning to get angry, _how dare he!_

"You should be the one apologizing, not me," She responded.

"For what?"

"For what," Ally spluttered out in shock. "For kissing me when I didn't want you too, and for lying about Austin!"

"F-For kissing you!" He shot up from his seat and Ally mirrored his actions.

"Yes for kissing me," Ally stated and Elliot shook his head.

"What did I lie to you about?" He pushed.

"You told me Austin was going to hand me over to Drew and let him take me," Ally crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I never lied about that, it's true," He snapped and Ally laughed.

"Did he tell you this?"

"No, I just knew he would do it," He mumbled and Ally pointed her finger at him.

"So, YOU filled my head with lies, I thought he was a bad person, but he really isn't," Ally could feel her anger boiling up inside and she really needed to blow off steam.

"You don't even know Austin, just because you've had a little heart to heart in your bedroom, doesn't mean you know him," He retorted and Ally rolled her eyes.

"You're jealous," She accused and he spluttered out a laugh.

"No I'm not," He implied and Ally shook her head. "The thing about me kissing you, you wanted it, you said so yourself."

"No I didn't, that was just a figure of speech, I was excited that you were letting me go. Elliot I didn't want you to kiss me, I only see you as a friend," Ally explained and she watched his shoulders shake in anger. "E-Elliot calm down."

"Don't you DARE tell me to calm down," He yelled and he picked up the book on the table and he threw the book towards her, he expected her to dodge it, but she didn't. The book collided with her head and the corner cut her head.

Silence fell and all that was heard, was the book landing on the wooden floor. Ally's hand flew to her head and she looked down at her hand to see blood. She stared at him, her mouth hanging open._ I can't believe he just did that._

"I thought you'd move out the way," Elliot managed to say and Ally made a sarcastic noise.

"Oh, well that makes everything SO much better. You're an absolute dick!" Ally shouted and she turned away from him and raced out the library.

_I can't believe he did that, my head really hurts. _She kept bringing her hand away from her head to see more blood fill her fingertips. Ally didn't understand, he'd just snapped. Ally collided with a solid chest and she went to fall backwards, but they reached out and grabbed her waist, crashing her body against his, she glanced up to see Austin staring down at her.

"What happened to your head?" He asked, immediately concerned, he kept one arm around her waist, whilst he inspected her cut with his other hand.

"I bumped into Elliot and I decided it was time to clear the air, he started telling me that I need to apologize and I told him I didn't do anything, and then we just started arguing and he begun to get really angry and then he snapped, he picked up a book and threw it at me, he thought I was going to move out the way, but I didn't," Ally explained and Austin's facial features tightened.

"Is he still in there," He spoke through gritted teeth and Ally placed her hands on his chest.

"Leave it, let him calm down," Ally said and Austin glared down at her.

"He just hurt you, how can you be so kind towards him," He snapped and Ally laughed.

"Austin, I forgave you didn't I? Just let him calm down, I'll sort it out with him later on," She explained and Austin sighed.

"Okay, now let's go clean your head up," He unhooked his arm from her waist and walked off in the opposite direction and Ally followed behind him quietly.

It was back again, the feeling she had when she'd kissed Austin on the cheek earlier on in the week, but this time it was less of the butterflies and more of a stir down there. Ally glanced at Austin's figure walking in front of her and she smiled, he was causing this affect on her and she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy.

* * *

**AN: What do you think, there's plenty of moments between the pair and I hope you enjoyed them. Don't be afraid to drop me a review, I'd really appreciate it, they help motivate me to write more.  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	11. Chapter 11

(11)

"Ow," Ally hissed and Austin chuckled.

"I said it would hurt," Austin reminded her and she smiled up at him.

"Do you have any pain killers?" She asked and Austin nodded his head, he dabbed her cut once more with the antiseptic wipe.

"I'll grab you some," Austin replied and he walked over to the cabinet on his office wall and pulled out some painkillers. Ally shifted on his desk and glanced around.

"You really need to clean up in here," Ally suggested and Austin passed her the painkillers and grabbed a bottle of water which was on his desk.

"You offering to clean?" He sneered and Ally laughed.

"I actually might," Ally replied and she looked at the beer bottles on the floor. "You should stop drinking so much, it's bad for your liver."

"Why do you care so much about my health," Austin said and he reached up and touched the cut and Ally winced.

"I just do," Ally muttered.

"Well, there's no need to be concerned," He replied and Ally's eyes fell to her lap. _I was only being nice, _Ally felt embarrassed, she wished she hadn't said anything. "I didn't mean it like that."

"It doesn't matter, sorry for caring," Ally said, intending to make him feel guilty.

"Ally, look you don't need to be worrying about me, I need to be worrying about you," Austin explained.

"Why do you need to be worrying about me?" Ally asked folding her arms and gazing up at him.

"Ally, if you haven't noticed, you happen to be a magnet for trouble," Austin joked and Ally smirked.

"I can't help it, I'm just thankful that you're always there to save me," Ally proclaimed and Austin frowned.

"I'm not a hero Ally," He muttered.

"You're to me," She placed her hand on his arm and he stared at her hand. "You shouldn't doubt yourself Austin, you're a good guy."

"How, after everything I've done to you," Austin pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"But every time you did something bad to me, you always seemed to do something good," Ally squeezed his arm and he sighed.

"I don't understand how you make something negative, so positive," Austin mumbled and Ally smiled.

"It's one of my gifts," She retorted and he laughed.

"Ally, I'm sorry," Ally went to respond, but Austin began to talk. "I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop Elliot from taking your first kiss away from you."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it," Ally replied. "It happened and there's nothing I can do about it, I think I'm going to try to talk to him."

"Ally, I think I know why he reacted that way."

"Why?" Ally glanced down at where he was standing and he was wedged between her legs, Ally's face began to heat up.

"His dad died last week," Ally quickly jumped off the desk and collided with Austin's chest, she shifted around him awkwardly.

"I-I need to go see him," Ally stuttered and Austin could tell she was flustered from colliding with his chest. "Bye."

Ally raced out of his office and walked down the corridor, _I hope he's still in the library. _She walked over to the library and she opened the door. The book was still on the floor, but Elliot was nowhere to be seen.

"Elliot," Ally called out and she shut the door behind her. "Elliot, are you in here," She heard a sob coming from behind one of the bookshelves, she bit her lip and walked over. There he was, his head in his lap and his hands in his hair, sobs escaping his lips and his shoulders shaking from the tears. _He's been there for me through everything, so I'm going to be there for him_.

Ally sat down next to him and she grabbed his hands from his hair, she laced her fingers through his and his bloodshot eyes stared at her.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry," She whispered and squeezed his hand. "Come here," She held out her arms and Elliot came into her embrace and he nuzzled his face into her neck and Ally held him tight. "Everything's going to get better, I promise."

"I'm sorry for what I did, I was just so-"

"Elliot, it's fine I forgive you, we can just forget about it," Ally traced circles on his back with her fingers. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

"It's getting better," He mumbled.

"I'm always going to be here."

...

_One Week Later..._

Ally's eyes flew open. The hail hammered down on the roof and window, the trees howled in the wind, the thunder boomed and the lightening cackled. _This is one hell of a storm. _Ally could barely think properly, the noise was overcrowding her thoughts. She glanced at Oscar who kept howling by the door. She knew he was probably keeping everyone up, but she couldn't get him to be quiet, she'd tried.

Ally flung back the covers and sat up. She walked over to Oscar and picked him up. "You need to stop howling, it's just a storm," She kissed his head and he howled once more. "Oscar, stop it."

A loud crack filled their ears, and Ally looked over her shoulder. A whistling sound followed soon after and then the ceiling caved in. A huge branch crashed through ceiling, something sharp scratched along Ally's back, she dropped Oscar and crashed to the floor, letting out an ear-piercing scream.

The branch had crashed on top of her, but she wasn't baring most of the weight, but she was still unable to move it off her. There was a huge hole in the ceiling and the rain hammered down on them. Oscar began to howl louder and he guarded her. The door flung open and all six of them stood there.

Austin's eyes widened at the scene, he was the first to race over to her and Dez joined him. They both pushed the part of the branch that was on her, off. Austin helped her up and she felt dizzy and went to fall again, but he swiped her up in his arms and Ally's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Dez, grab Oscar and Benjy grab her some clothes," Austin demanded, then he walked out of the broken room, Elliot followed behind him.

"Austin, there's blood coming out of her back," The once white shirt was now red and Austin picked up his pace, he carried her into his bedroom and placed her face down on the bed.

"Give me your knife," Austin snapped, Elliot fumbled in his pocket and pulled out his knife.

"Here," He passed it to him and he nodded gratefully. "You know she's going to kill you, when she finds out what you're about to do."

"I'm saving her," He retorted and he tore open the back of her shirt with the knife, Austin saw the gash down her back and he let out a yell. "Go downstairs and grab the first aid kit from my office!" Elliot left the room quickly and when the door slammed shut behind him, Ally groaned.

"Ow," She muttered and her eyes opened. " What happened?" Ally asked and she looked at Austin and she saw the look on his face. "Is it bad, wait why is the back of my top ripped open?"

"I did it, in a non-sexual way," Austin blushed. "I need to stitch your back up so lay still."

"Lying down on my stomach is uncomfortable, can you help me sit up," Austin reached out and grabbed her arm, helping her sit up. "I take it my room's destroyed."

"Yeah, it is," Austin laughed.

"Wait, where's Oscar?" Ally asked in panic, she tried to get up, but Austin placed his hands firmly on her thighs to pin her down.

"Dez has got him, he'll be along any minute," The door flung open and Elliot appeared with the first aid kit, he passed it to Austin and he pulled out the stuff he needed.

"Are you okay?" Elliot asked and Ally nodded her head.

"I guess," Austin got on the bed and sat behind her.

"I need you to keep very still Ally, okay?"

"Okay," She replied and Elliot crouched down in front of her and grabbed her hands, she thanked him with a nod and she hissed when the needle went through her skin.

...

Ally sat in her fresh clean clothes, with Oscar snuggled into her lap. Austin finished stitching up her back and he'd left with Elliot to see what they could do about her room. Dez was sat next to her on the bed, laughing at Oscar who was licking his hand.

"Where am I going to be sleeping?" Ally asked.

"Austin said you can sleep here with him," Dez replied and Ally began to splutter out random words.

"L-Like together, i-in the same bed," Ally stammered and Dez laughed at her reaction.

"You're both adults, it's fine," Ally couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But, what if like, you know-"

"Are you scared he's going to have sex with you?" Dez asked, enjoying where this conversation was going.

"N-No, well y-yes, but that's not the point," Ally spoke, becoming all flustered from the conversation.

"Oh," Dez laughed. "Ally, are you still a virgin?"

"No," She snapped and he raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen," Dez petted Oscar and the door opened to the bedroom, Austin walked in and he was soaking wet from head to toe.

"You're going to be sleeping here for a while," Austin said and he disappeared into the bathroom.

"Dez, I think I'd rather sleep on the couch," Ally said and Dez got off the bed.

"You'll be fine," He walked towards the door.

"Dez-"

"Stop worrying."

"Dez-"

"Sleep well."

"Dez-" He shut the door behind him and Ally sighed. "Great," Austin walked out of the bathroom in sweatpants and a top, he walked over to the bed and sat down.

"How's your back?" He asked and Oscar walked out of her lap and began to sniff Austin's hand.

"It hurts," Ally responded.

"It will for a while, try sleeping on your side, it will help a lot," He suggested and Ally nodded her head. Ally couldn't ignore how weird this felt,_ how does he not find this weird. _"It's not weird Ally."

"H-How did you know I was thinking that, are you a mind reader?" Ally retorted and he smirked.

"Ally, I can read you like an open book."

"Great," She muttered and Oscar jumped off the bed and snuggled into the rug. "I'm sorry about my room."

"That wasn't your fault, it was the stupid weathers fault," Austin got under the covers and Ally did the same.

"I guess so," She laid down on her side and had her back to him, she heard him laugh and she turned onto her other side to stare at him. "What's so funny?"

"You, you're so nervous," He chuckled and Ally blushed.

"I-I can't help it," She stuttered and he turned onto his side to face her. "I just get nervous around you."

"Why, there's no need to be, I'm cool as a cucumber," He joked and Ally laughed.

"Well, when you put it like that, I feel less nervous," She giggled and Austin smiled.

"See, I'm cool and funny."

"Yeah, sure," She smiled at him and she felt relaxed, she felt like everything was going to be okay, because Austin was here.

"Ally, you know when Elliot kissed you?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, a proper kiss isn't like that, you deserve to see fireworks when you kiss someone," He explained, sheepishly.

"Thank you Austin," Silence fell around them and she tried to avoid his burning gaze, but she couldn't.

Ally's eyes locked onto his, looking away wasn't an option, she felt it though, every inch of her body was tingling, and them bloody things were kicking up a fuss down there again. She could feel his hot breath on her face and she licked her lips, Austin's eyes fell to her lips and then he glanced back up at her eyes. Austin got closer to her lips and he saw the twinkle in her eyes, as she watched him come closer. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his finger and he then placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and he tilted her head up a little and Ally's lips parted.

"Ally," He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Stop me if you don't want this," Ally glanced down at his lips and silence fell once more. Austin smiled and crashed his lips onto hers. Ally's eyes closed and Austin's hand rested in her hair. Ally felt her lips tingle and she felt a craving for more, her hands rested on his chest and Austin deepened the kiss, his tongue trailed along her bottom lip and Ally's mouth opened in the kiss, Austin's slipped his tongue into her mouth and Ally felt her whole body shiver at the new feeling. She laced her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her and the kiss became more heated.

One thing was certain, Ally was defiantly seeing fireworks.

* * *

**AN: THEY KISSED! I hope that makes up for not updating yesterday. I hope you've enjoyed it. So leave me a review, I'd love to hear from you.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	12. Chapter 12

(12)

"Baaaadadadad," Ally let out a groan and snuggled into her pillow, but Ally soon froze, _since when was my pillow hard? _Ally's eyes flew open and she realized she was tangled up with Austin. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her hands rested on his chest, their legs were intertwined with one another. _God he's like a walking furnace. _She smiled up at his sleeping face, strands of his hair stuck out and Ally giggled at the cuteness. Nothing else happened last night, once they stopped kissing, he just smiled at her and placed a chased kiss to her lips and then they went to sleep, how they'd woke up like this, she'll never know. Austin's eyes opened and he grinned when his eyes landed on Ally's big brown ones.

"Morning-"

"Doggy, ablahbabababab," Both of their eyes widened and they looked at the end of the bed, they both jumped at the sight they saw at the end of the bed.

"That's a baby," Ally spoke, shock chiseling at her tone.

"What the fuck?" Austin tiredly said, confusion written all over his face.

There, playing with Oscar at the end of the bed, was a little baby girl. Her brown locks, tangled in a mess on her head, she had big green eyes which were filled with fascination as she petted Oscar on his head and he began to lick her hand.

"Did you give birth in the night?" Austin asked and Ally began to laugh and she tried to stop the giggles with her hands.

"I swear, I didn't," Ally chuckled and the baby girl crawled up the sheets and over to Ally. "Now, where did you come from?" Ally reached out and grabbed her, placing her down on her lap.

"Nuncle Bonjy," She gurgled and Ally looked at Austin, to see he was just as confusion as she was. "Doggy!" Oscar trotted across the bed and rested in front of her and she reached out and grabbed him.

"Who's Nuncle Bonjy?" Austin asked.

"Wait, do you mean Uncle Benjy?" Ally asked, knowing the response she was going to get would be very limited.

"Nuncle Bonjy!" She squealed in joy and reached out and grabbed Ally's hair.

"I think we need to pay a visit to Nuncle Bonjy," Austin reached out and took her off Ally's lap.

They both got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom, Oscar ran off in front and took off down the stairs.

"Oooo," She spoke in awe and she reached up and pulled Austin's hair.

"Ow," He yelled. "Don't do that."

"Benjy!" Ally called out and they walked down the stairs. "Benjy-"

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Benjy yelled, his face was flooded with panic.

"Bonjy," She giggled and Austin put her down and she raced over to him and Benjy picked her up, hugging her tight.

"Where was she?" Benjy asked.

"Sat at the end of our bed, playing with Oscar," Austin explained, but Ally's mind focused on the 'our', in the sentence, _was it really our bed? _

"Benjy, where did the baby come from?" Ally asked.

"My sister had to leave town, I was going to tell you, but it may have slipped my mind. I'm looking after her until she gets back," Benjy explained and Austin groaned.

"How long?" Austin asked.

"I'm not sure, I forgot to ask when she was coming back," Benjy coughed and Austin stepped forward.

"Benjy, how long?"

"A month," He whispered and Ally saw Austin was about to burst out in a fit of rage and she stepped in front of him.

"Austin, calm down, how about I take-What's her name?" Ally asked.

"Angelica."

"Okay, I'll take Angelica and you two can sit down and talk," Ally glanced up at him and waited for him to give in.

"Fine," He sighed and she smiled.

Ally walked over and took Angelica from Benjy. She walked over to Austin and got up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek, _might as well make the most of it, before his mood turns sour. _A faint blush appeared on both of their faces and Ally walked up the stairs.

"What was that?" Ally heard Benjy asked.

"None of your business," Austin snapped and Ally smiled to herself.

Ally walked back into the bedroom and placed Angelica down on the bed, Oscar jumped up and snuggled against her. Ally watched her play with Oscar and she smiled, _such a cute little girl_. Ally stretched, then pain shot up her back, she hissed in pain and Oscar jumped to attention.

"It's okay Oscar," She assured him and he went back to playing with Angelica.

Ally walked over to the mirror and lifted the back of her top up a bit, to observe Austin's handy work. "That's going to leave a nasty scar."

Ally turned around to see Nick and Joshua standing in the doorway. "I know."

"There are some men in to deal with your room, so just to warn you there's going to be a lot of noise," Joshua said and Ally nodded her head.

"Okay, thanks," Angelica screamed from the bed and Ally turned to see she was bouncing around on the bed with her arms outstretched towards Nick.

"Ick," She chirped and Nick picked her up off the bed and smiled at her.

"It's Nick," He said and she giggled.

"Ick."

"There's no point in trying," Joshua laughed and he walked over to stand by Ally. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great, my back hurts, but I just got to fight through the pain," Ally explained and Joshua placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you seen Elliot?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not since last night, why is he not here?"

"No, I haven't seen him since last night either, he might have just gone to clear his head," Joshua attempted to make the conversation positive, but he knew something wasn't right and Ally had the same feeling to.

"Ally, what's that smell?" Nick was holding Angelica at arm's length and Joshua smirked.

"I think someone needs their diaper changed," Ally took her away from him and she turned back to Joshua.

"Did Benjy get any stuff for her?" She asked.

"It's all downstairs, in the lounge," Joshua replied and Ally nodded her head to thank him and she left the bedroom.

Ally made her way downstairs and into the lounge, Austin was sat down staring up at the ceiling, he was clearly in deep thought. Ally saw all of Angelica's things and she walked over and placed Angelica down on the couch then began to search for some diapers.

"Oh, hello," Austin muttered, snapping out of his thoughts. Ally ignored the roughness in his tone and continued searching for diapers.

"Hi, you okay, you seemed to be in deep thought just then," Ally speculated and Austin sighed.

"There's someone else after you, he wants me to make a deal with him," He explained and Ally turned around to face him.

"You're not going to give me to him, are you?" She asked.

"Why would I do that," He snapped and Ally jumped. "It's just, there's someone else on your case now and ruining my chance of getting Drew."

"Oh," Ally looked down at the ground and Austin got up off the couch. "Is this person dangerous?"

"Yeah," Austin said, being forward with her. "But, you'll be okay."

"Austin, can we talk," Ally's tone was serious and Austin knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Sure," He mumbled and Ally stepped closer to him.

"About last night, when we kissed-" Austin crashed his lips onto hers and Ally almost fell backwards, but Austin's arms hooked around her waist, pulling her body closer to him. Ally laced her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Her lips were soft and Austin fell more into lust at the feel of them. A groan escaped his lip, causing Ally to smile against the kiss

"Icky," Angelica belched and they both broke away from the kiss, Ally's lips were red and so were Austin's. She smiled up at him and then turned to Angelica.

"Right, sorry I need to change your diaper," Ally smirked, joy coursing through her veins, she reached for the diaper and wipes, then scooped her up into her arms. She glanced back at Austin and smiled, then she exited the lounge and made her way back upstairs.

She could hear loud banging and the sound of drills, the men seemed to be getting to work on her room. _I wonder if I'll go back in there to sleep_. Ally thought back to the kiss which they'd just shared, _I still never got to talk to him about it, he can't always kiss me to dodge the conversation. _Ally opened the bedroom door and saw that Joshua and Nick had left.

Ally placed Angelica down on the bed and begun to change her diaper, Oscar was scurrying around the room, trying to get some exercise. He bounced around and almost rain into the drawers, Ally laughed at his actions and he jumped up onto the bed and began to lick Angelica's face and she started to giggle. Ally whisked on a fresh diaper and put her skirt back on and let her play with Oscar on the bed.

Ally let out a sigh, one she didn't even realize she was holding back. She just wanted to understand where her and Austin stood, she didn't want to dive into something that didn't mean anything to him. It all meant a lot to Ally, she was the second person she'd kiss, and he'd made her see fireworks and she wouldn't ever forget that moment. Just now when they'd kissed, Ally's heart was racing faster than it ever had before, and it was scary, she'd never felt like this before. Everything was so new to her.

...

Things had fell awfully silent, the men had left around an hour ago, but Ally could still hear everyone who was up and around the house, until now. She stopped bouncing Angelica on her lap and glanced at the half-opened door. Oscar seemed to sense something too. He sniffed the ground all the way to the door, then froze. Ally wanted to go and look, but if there was danger she couldn't bring Angelica to it.

Ally clicked her fingers and Oscar ran over, she guided him to the bathroom and she placed Angelica down on the floor. "I need you to watch her, I'll be back," He seemed to understand her words, because he curled himself up in Angelica's lap, ready and alert. Ally walked out of the bathroom and shut it behind her and left the bedroom.

She stared down the empty hallway, something deep in her gut was telling her something wasn't right. Her mind was screaming "Run!", but Ally wasn't listening. She came to the staircase and she glanced around. There wasn't anybody there, but it was still quiet. _Have they all left me? _Ally walked down the stairs, each step made Ally's body tense from the wry vibe.

She froze, her eyes landing on the lounge. There they all were lying face down on the ground, not moving. Ally raced in and she fell to the ground next to the familiar ginger-haired man. "Dez," She shook him violently and she glanced around at them all. They all had tranquilizer darts in them. She pulled the one out of Dez's arm and stared at the open lounge window.

"Uh," Benjy groaned from beside the couch, he tried to push himself up, but he was to weak from the dart.

"Benjy," Ally crawled over and pulled the dart out of his arm. "Are you okay?"

"No, fuckin' idiot shot me with a tranquilizer gun," He grunted and Ally helped him sit up straight against the couch.

Ally glanced around at them all. "Who was it?"

"Some idiot, I don't know his name," Benjy mumbled.

Ally's blood rushed with panic, when she realized none of the men on the floor had blonde hair. It was only Benjy, Dez, Joshua and Nick. "Where's Austin?:

"He's here," Benjy glanced around and saw that he wasn't. "That fuckin' idiot must've took him."

"Well, we need to go find him," Ally pushed, fear chipping away at her bones.

"Wait for everyone to wake up and then we'll go find him," Benjy placed a hand on her shoulder. "Where's Angelica?"

"She's upstairs, Oscar's guarding her," Benjy shifted in discomfort and Ally stood up and helped him to his feet.

"I'm going to get her, will you stay down here and wait till they wake up and then I promise you we'll find Austin."

Ally nodded her head and Benjy slowly made his way out of the lounge. Dez began to move on the floor and Ally raced over to help him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," He groaned and he placed a hand to his head. "Did they get Austin?"

Ally nodded her head. "Who's got him?"

"His name Ryland, he's the one that wants Austin to hand you over to him, but Austin won't make a deal with him, so I guess he got angry and took him," Dez explained and Ally helped him over to the couch, so he could sit down.

Within a few minutes Joshua and Nick both woke up and sat down on the couch, Ally went to fetch them all painkillers and water. She needs their help to find Austin, they need to be strong. Benjy came back down with Angelica and Oscar by his feet.

"Can we go save Austin, please," Ally basically begged them and Dez saw the fear in her eyes and he placed his hand on hers.

"We'll save him, don't worry," Dez squeezed her hand tight, and Ally flashed him a small smile.

"Do you know where he is?" Ally asked them all.

"Probably at Randall's bar, it's not far from here, let's get going," They all got up and walked out of the lounge, Benjy stopped in front of Ally.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked and Ally furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm coming with you," She replied, firmly and Benjy shook his head and passed Angelica to her.

"You're staying her, Nick will look after you, just incase something happens," He explained and Ally shook her head.

"No way, I'm coming with you," She pushed.

"Ally, Randall wants you, I'm not taking you to him, okay?"

"Okay, fine," Ally understood what he was saying, it would be a stupid think to do.

"We'll bring him back, you just stay put," Ally nodded her head and they left, Nick shut the door behind them and turned to her.

"I'm going to catch a few winks, is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Ally watched him leave and she bounced Angelica on her hip. "Let's get you some food."

...

_Six Hours Later_.

Ally was very worried, she wanted to run out the house and go find him herself, but she knew it would be too dangerous. _They've been gone for ages. _Ally was sat down at the kitchen table, watching Angelica crawl around on the floor, playing with Oscar and a plastic cup. Another storm had started, though this one wasn't as bad as the last one.

Ally knew Austin was out there, whether he was safe or not was unknown to her. She just wanted to see him, make sure he was perfectly fine and that she was worrying for nothing, but there was something in the back of her mind, telling her something was wrong.

She gazed out of the window, watching the rain fall against the window pane. It was getting dark and Ally hoped they'd be back soon. Lightening struck from outside and Angelica screamed, Oscar quivered in fear by Angelica's feet. Ally walked over and picked her up, she clung onto her shoulders for dear life. Oscar jumped up onto the chair next to Ally and she sat down with Angelica in her embrace.

"It's okay," She stroked her hair gently, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Nuncle Bonjy," She sniffled and Ally smiled.

"He'll be back soon," She assured her, but she wasn't even sure herself and more doubt filled her mind. A rumble of thunder came after more lightning and Angelica whimpered, all Ally could do was hold her tight.

A loud crack of lightning came again, but soon after all the lights went out and Angelica screamed. "Sh, it's okay, just a power cut," Ally remember what had happened the last time they had a power cut, _stupid men with guns. _"Nick," Ally called out into the darkness, she heard Oscar bark and she clicked her fingers so he'd know where she is, and he soon pushed himself against her ankles.

"Are you okay?" Nick replied and she felt someone reach out and grab her shoulder, she turned to them, expecting it to be Nick, but it wasn't.

"Mike," Ally squeaked and she was met by his grinning face.

* * *

**AN: Things are about to kick off :o I hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, I'd love to hear more from you, so keep them joyous words coming.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x  
**


	13. Chapter 13

(13)

"Angelica!" Ally whispered harshly. She couldn't see a thing in the darkness. She'd ran, as soon as she saw Mike, she ran as fast as she could and now it was like a game of hunter and prey, she had no idea where he was nor did she know where Oscar and Angelica were. Ally had put Angelica down so she could hide her away from Mike, but when she turned around Angelica was gone, along with Oscar.

Ally was crouched down in the corner of the library, she clung onto the bookshelf and tried to slow her breathing down, she was scared, very scared. She had no idea where Nick was, she needed Nick.

The door creaked open and Ally's breath hitched in her throat. _I want Austin_. Ally heard the scurrying sound of four feet. _Oscar_. Ally jumped when his wet nose rubbed against her arm, she scooped him up into her arms and saw he had a phone in his mouth, she quickly took it away from him and unlocked it, the light almost blinding her. She scrolled down the contacts and saw Austin's name, she quickly clicked on his number and held it to her ear.

Ally squeezed Oscar tight and she listened to it ring. "Pick up," She whispered and Oscar jumped off her lap and ran off. "Oscar," She tried to reach out for him, but he was gone in the mask of darkness.

"Nick?" Austin's voice said and Ally quickly realized that this must be Nick's phone. _So where's Nick?_

"Austin," Ally spoke in a hushed tone.

"Ally?" He asked, confused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared, Austin please, I'm scared," Ally choked on her sob, her face began to stream in tears. "He's going to kill me."

"Ally, what's going on?"

"Mike, he's here, the powers gone out and he's in the house hiding, I've lost Angelica and Nick. I'm so scared."

"Benjy, hurry up!" Austin snapped. "Ally, I'm coming back, just stay where you are."

"I need to find Angelica and Nick," Ally said and Austin growled.

"Don't move," He snapped and Ally bit down on her lip.

"I-I can't leave her-"

"Come out, I can hear you," Mike's husky voice called out, Ally froze.

"Ally, is that him?" Austin asked and Ally didn't reply, she pushed herself into the corner even more. "Ally, talk to me girl."

"Found you," A hand latched around her ankle and pulled her out of the corner. The phone flew out of her hands and she let out a high-pitched scream.

...

"Ally talk to me girl," Austin said and the line was silent, all he could hear was her heavy breathing down the phone.

"Found you," Mike laughed and Austin heard Ally's scream, before the line went dead.

"Ally!" Austin yelled. "Benjy go faster!"

"I'm going faster, what's wrong?"

"Mikes at the house and the powers gone out, Ally can't find Angelica or Nick," Austin explained rapidly.

They turned into the street and Austin could see the house. The storm had stopped and they pulled up in a huge puddle. Austin saw that the whole house was engulfed in a pit of darkness. Austin heard barking and a gurgled cry, Oscar came running out from the side of the house, Angelica was wobbling behind him. Benjy ran over and scooped Angelica into his arms and she began to cry. Oscar bit down on Austin's trouser leg and began to pull him towards the house, Dez and Joshua followed him inside.

They stood in the darkness and tried to listen for voices, but they couldn't hear a thing.

"I'll try to get the power back on," Joshua whispered and Austin nodded his head, then he disappeared towards the basement.

"Get off her!" Nick's voice yelled and a huge commotion kicked off.

"Stupid Bitch!" Mike's voice boomed, but Austin and Dez couldn't tell where it was coming from.

There was sounds of things shattering and Austin could hear Ally's screams, he marched up the stairs and tried to work out where they were. Dez began to search downstairs.

"Get back here!" Mike yelled and then a flood of silence followed suit.

Austin froze in the hallway and his hands formed into fists. He needed to find her. He heard one of the floor boards creak from behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see a bloody and bruised Nick, he's eyes were wide, ready and alert.

"Austin, he took her, I can't find her," Nick panted and Austin gritted his teeth. "She can't fight him, he broke her arm. I tried to save her, but h-he's lost it, he's gone crazy."

"We need to find her," Austin growled and he needed to let his frustration out, but he was saving it for Mike,_ I'm going to kill him_.

They both walked back to the staircase and the lights began to flicker on and Austin had to contain a gasp, the sight that met his eyes was bad. There was a trail of blood, leading from the top of the staircase by them and continued through to the lounge. Austin raced down the stairs and into the lounge and saw the blood ended at the open window.

"Austin!" Benjy yelled from outside and they both ran out, to see what he wanted. "He took off into the woods with her, Dez and Joshua ran after them."

Benjy pointed to the direction they ran off too and he quickly ran off into the woods. He could see signs of a struggle, branches were broken, bushes were crushed and Austin caught glimpses of blood on a nearby tree. His heart was beating hard in his chest, he needed to find her, he need to hold her. He promised her she would be safe and he can't protect her from something that's his problem.

"Shit!" Joshua came stumbling out from the tree's and he was gripping his arm.

"What happened?" Austin asked and he glanced at the wound on his arm.

"Idiot shot me, it's just a graze though," Joshua tried to play it off as nothing, because there was something serious happening and his injury wasn't even important at the moment.

"Where did they go?" Austin pushed and Joshua's shoulders fell and he sighed.

"Me and Dez were chasing them. Austin she wasn't moving, she was flung over his shoulder and he turned around and shot at me, and he began running, so I told Dez to go after them," He explained and Austin nodded his head.

"Okay, you head back, I'll carry on," He patted his uninjured arm and took of in the direction Joshua came from. His blood was pulsing anger to every inch of his body. _"Austin she wasn't moving," _Austin couldn't ignore Joshua's words, he's never going to be able to forgive himself for this, it was all his fault.

"Ally!" Dez shouted through the night and Austin almost slipped in the freshly soaked mud.

"Dez!" Austin yelled back into the night and silence fell. He kept pushing on through the woods, alert to his surroundings, he felt like he could sense her nearby, she had to be close. A shot was fired in the distance, Austin talk off into a sprint, heading towards where it came from.

"Austin," Elliot almost ran into him and Austin glared at him. "What's happening, I just came back to the house and Benjy said Ally was taken into the woods."

"Mike's got her," He muttered, not making eye contact with him.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked, panic rising in his tone, Austin's gaze snapped his.

"I don't know!" He shouted and Elliot's eyes widened. "Move out my way," He pushed Elliot out of his path and carried on through the trees. He glanced back to see if he was following him, but he was just standing where he'd left him. _Asshole. _

"Let her go!" Dez yelled and Austin heard he was nearby, he ran through the tree's and came to a small opening. Mike was standing there, a smug grin on his face, like he was proud of himself, Ally was on the ground in a heap, her body was covered in blood and her left arm lay underneath her at a funny angle. Mike's gaze tore away from Dez and his smile grew wider when he saw Austin.

"Hello son," He greeted and Austin growled.

"Don't call me that," He snapped and Mike laughed.

"Now, I'd suggest being nice to me, otherwise you won't get her back," He explained and he picked Ally's lifeless body up and held her up, his arm laced around her waist, pushing her back into his chest. Austin was able to see the damage Mike had done to her, Ally's face was covered in cuts and bruises, her top was ripped and Austin saw cuts on her stomach. "She's very pretty," He reached out his thumb and began to stroke her cheek. "Shame, I would spare her life, but she left me to die in a fire."

Austin slowly edged closer to them, Dez following his lead. Ally began to groan and her eyes fluttered open and when she saw Austin, she began to struggle against Mike's hold.

"Stupid Bitch," He pushed her forward and when she turned around to face him, he swung his first towards her face and she collapsed to the ground. Austin raced forward and took Mike to the ground and began to attack him.

Dez helped Ally up and she wrapped her arms around his waist and began to hug him, her knee's were shaking and weak, they were barely supporting her body weight. Dez held her head to his chest and she knew he was trying not to let her look at what Austin was doing. She pushed him away and turned around.

"Austin, stop," Ally sobbed and Austin threw one last punch and let go of Mike's lifeless body and got to his feet. He looked over at her and guilt flooded his veins, she was swaying where she stood, her whole body trembling, he could tell she wanted to collapse to the ground. He walked forward and pulled her into a hug. She shifted against him uncomfortably and Austin pulled away to see she was gripping her arm.

"We need to get you to hospital," Austin said and Ally nodded her head, she glanced up at him and smiled.

"Thank you," She whispered and Austin looked over her shoulder to see Dez walking back to the house. He looked down at Ally and cupped her cheeks into his hands.

"There's no need to thank me, I'm always going to come and save you," He assured her and he watched a tear fall from her eye and he wiped it away with his thumb. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. "Let's go," He grabbed her hand and she placed her bad arm against her stomach. She realized that her legs weren't strong enough and she collapsed into Austin's arms. He scooped her up into his arms and walked back into the tree's not even savoring a glance back at his dad. _He didn't deserve it._

...

"Ouch," Ally hissed and the nurse glanced up at her.

"Sorry, I'm almost done, you really did a number on your arm, you need to be more careful when your going down the stairs," She remarked and Ally nodded her head.

"I know," She muttered and she glanced at Austin, who was sat on a chair next to the hospital bed.

"Do you want your cast to be a certain color?" She asked and she finished wrapping up her arm.

"What color's do you have?"

"Purple, red, green and yellow," Ally glanced at Austin and at his hair, a faint smile played on her lips and Austin looked confused.

"Yellow," She said and Austin chuckled from the chair. The nurse got the yellow fabric tap and wrapped the white cast with it. She cut the end off and flattened it down, then she smiled up at Ally.

"Your all done, you're free to go," The nurse smiled at Ally once more and then left the room. Ally had to have stitches on her head and her arm put in a cast, she'd been given painkillers to help with the pain the cuts and bruises were causing her. Ally got off the bed and Austin got up from the chair, he walked over and grabbed her arm, to help support her.

"You okay, do you want me to carry you again?" He asked and Ally giggled.

"I'll be fine, but I could do with some sleep," Ally implied and Austin frowned. "What?"

"We can't go back to the house," He glanced down at his feet and Ally placed a hand on his chest.

"Why not?"

"It's to dangerous for you to be there, we're going to our safe house up north in the woods, we're just going to have to wait longer for Drew to come, but it's worth it, because you won't be in any danger and I'll even pay you more money," Austin explained and Ally placed her hands on his cheeks and tilted his head to look at her.

"Austin, I don't care about the stupid money, I stopped caring about it a while ago," Ally caressed his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Why?" He asked and Ally smiled at him.

"I think you know why," Ally whispered and Austin grabbed her hands and brought them away from his face.

"I think we should get going," He muttered and he stepped away from her and walked out the room.

_Did I say something wrong?_

...

They all stood in front of the two-story cabin and Ally gazed around at the dull scenery, whilst holding Oscar in her arms. She was surrounded by trees, a lot of trees. They'd drove along the dirt road for miles, it seemed never-ending to Ally. She kept trying to steal glances at Austin, but when she did he'd scowl at her and focus on driving. _I must've said something wrong._

Dez placed a hand on her back. "You coming inside?" Ally looked around to see everyone getting the stuff out the car and she nodded her head and Dez guided her inside the cabin.

It was opened planned downstairs, the kitchen was in the far right corner and a dinning table rested at the bottom right. The lounge took up the left side and a staircase was attached to the back wall. There was a door next to the kitchen, which had a sign on, 'Austin's Office',_ I guess wherever he goes, he get's an office. _Ally sighed and stepped further into the cabin.

"Your rooms the third door on the right," Dez said and Ally nodded her head and Dez passed her, her suitcase and she walked up the stairs. She was met by a long hallway, she dragged her suitcase behind her and counted three doors on the right and she paused outside her door. She couldn't help but feel like she'd miss Austin, even though they only slept in the same bed once, she just liked the feeling of waking up next to someone.

Ally opened the door and flicked on the light. She walked on in and shut the door behind her, she settled Oscar down on the floor and made her way over to the double bed. She sat down and crossed her legs, she tapped on her cast and smiled at where Dez and Elliot had signed her cast. _I wonder where Elliot disappeared to before? _Ally shrugged her shoulder and glanced down at her clothes, she was still wearing the top which Mike had ripped. She grabbed her suitcase and pulled out a top, she pulled off her ruined top and tossed it to the floor and slipped on her new one.

"How you doing?" Elliot asked from the doorway.

"I'm fine, i-is Austin okay?" Ally asked, her nerves kicking in from her words.

"I don't know, he seems pissed off about something," Elliot replied, she took note of the harsh tone he was speaking in.

"Has something happened between you and Austin, is that why you disappeared?"

"No, I disappeared because I wanted to go see how my mom was doing," Elliot walked over and sat down on the bed, Ally began to stoke her cast and stare at him.

"I think I said something wrong to him," Ally said and Elliot reached out and grabbed the hand which was stroking her cast.

"Ally, I think you need some rest, your ghostly pale, talk to Austin in the morning, he'll care more about you being well," Elliot patted her hand then got off the bed and left.

_I must've done something really bad to piss him off, but what I did, I'm not entirely sure_.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, so keep your lovely words of wisdom coming :)  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	14. Chapter 14

(14)

Ally was curled up in a comfortable ball of sleep in her bed, dreaming about stuff that could've been. Oscar was standing at the end of her bed, aware of the people standing around her bed. All five men stood there with smirks smacked on their faces, Oscar knew that they weren't a threat so he waited for them to act. Ally groaned and shuffled under the covers, her eyes fluttered open and she met the grinning faces of the men and jumped under the covers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all cheered and Elliot popped a party popper and all the paper inside landed in her hair.

"It's my birthday?" Ally looked puzzle and all five of them nodded. Ally took note that Austin wasn't here, but she ignored it. She hadn't spoken to him since they got here and that was two weeks ago.

"Didn't you know?" Benjy asked and they all sat down on her bed in front of her.

"I must've lost track of time," Ally explained and they all smiled. "You guys are the best," Ally crawled out from the covers and crawled over to Benjy and hugged him, and she did the same for Elliot, Dez, Nick and Joshua.

"Now, its time to open your presents," Elliot said and he pulled out a small box from his pocket. "Here, I hope you like it," Ally ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the little box up, inside was a charm bracelet. Ally glanced up at Elliot and smiled.

"Elliot, its beautiful," She pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," Ally pulled it out the box and slipped it on her wrist.

"My present now," Benjy placed his present in Ally's lap and she smiled at him. "You're going to need this for the ball tomorrow."

"We're going to a ball?" Ally laughed and they all nodded. "Wait, are you after someone who's going to be there," They all nodded their heads. "I'm not getting involved in it what so ever, okay?"

"Don't worry, you can just go and enjoy yourself, we'll do the dirty work," Dez explained.

"Good," Ally opened up her present and her eyes beamed in lust. "Wow, Benjy," Ally pulled out the short, sparkly black dress. "It's gorgeous."

"You're going to look really stylish with your yellow cast and black dress," Nick joked and they all laughed.

"Bonjy," Angelica tumbled into the room, holding a piece of paper, Benjy picked her up and put her on the bed. "Picture," She waved the piece of paper in front of Ally's face and she took it out her hands and saw a range of colorful lines decorated on the page.

"Is this for me?" Angelica nodded and Ally leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you."

"Open mine now," Nick handed Ally his present and she took it from him. "This is an apology present, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Mike," Ally reached out and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I told you, it wasn't your fault," Ally flashed him a smile and then let go of his hand. She opened up the weird shaped present and pulled out a teddy bear. Ally went to thank him, but Oscar raced over and snatched it from her hand and ran out of the room with it.

"I think Oscar wants it more than you," Joshua laughed and Ally mouth "sorry" to Nick and he smiled at her.

"Now, here's my present, I think it's the best one," Joshua stated and Ally took the present from him.

"I like all of your presents," Ally assured them all and she opened it up and flicked the lid of the small box up and saw a necklace with a silver owl attached to it. "Thank you," Ally pulled him into her embrace and he chuckled.

"We're saving the best present till last," Dez announced and she let go of Joshua and looked at him. "Now, it's not really a present, it's more off a 'returning something you already own' present."

"Okay," Ally smirked and Dez handed her the present, _I wonder what it could be? _Ally unwrapped it carefully and she gasped when she saw it, _my songbook. _

"There's some very interesting stuff in there," Dez added and Ally hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, so much," She whispered. "Thank you, everybody, it means a lot."

"No problem, now you need to get ready, you're going out in a bit," Benjy said.

"Why?" Ally asked, curiously.

"We have one last surprise for you," Nick replied and she looked to see they were all smirking.

"You guys are creeping me out," Ally giggled and they all laughed. "Okay, I'm going to get ready, now leave, give a girl some privacy," She ushered them all out of the room and when they left she couldn't fade the smile on her face. No one had ever been this nice to her before, she couldn't believe they all knew it was her birthday and gave her all these presents. But Ally couldn't ignore the fact that Austin wasn't here, maybe she should go and talk to him.

Ally slipped on a floral dress and some brown boots. She grabbed her songbook and opened it up, she had missed it, writing down everything that came to her mind. She flipped to the last song she'd written, it was called 'lost soul'. That was all before her life changed and Austin came alone, Austin changed her life. _I really need to talk to him_. Ally put the book back down on her bed and she walked out of the room. She jogged down the hallway and downstairs. Benjy was sitting down on the couch watching TV, Ally lent over the back of the couch and smiled at him.

"Have you seen Austin?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think his gone out to meet someone chick, he didn't say much," Benjy replied and he didn't even look at her. Ally's chest began to hurt, _he's meeting someone else, wow. _Ally walked over to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, Oscar came running out from underneath the table and rubbed his body against her ankles.

"Hey baby," She crouched down and picked him up, kissing him on his head. Tears were stinging the rim of her eyes and she tried to fight them off. She pulled out a bottle of water and shut the refrigerator door.

"Hello birthday girl," Elliot greeted and he sat down on the stool nearby and Ally sat next to him.

"Hi," She muttered and her head hung low.

"What's wrong?" He reached out and petted Oscar and Ally glanced up at him.

"N-Nothing I'm just happy," She flashed him a fake smile and he shook his head.

"Sure, don't worry your last surprise will cheer you up, trust me," He assured her and Ally nodded her head.

"Okay, thank you Elliot," She took a sip of her water and he laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I can't wait for you to see your surprise," He explained and Ally giggled.

"What if I don't like it," She joked and he smirked.

"I know your going to like it," He got up off the stool and waved goodbye, Ally stroked Oscars head and finished off her water.

"Bonjy go boom," Angelica giggled and she ran down the stairs, with Nick chasing after her.

"Nick stop teaching her to say things like that," Benjy snapped.

"Bonjy go bye bye," She giggled and Benjy glared at Nick.

"I swear that was Dez not me," Nick picked Angelica up and took her back upstairs and Ally laughed.

...

"C'mon, just tell me," Ally was rolling around on her bed and Dez was laughing on the floor. The sun had set and she's been waiting to leave and see what her surprise is, but no one seems to want to go yet, except her. They all keep exchange funny looks with one another and it's making Ally paranoid.

"We'll leave in a minute," Dez smirked and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep smiling for, do I have something on my face," Ally pulled on her cheeks and Dez chuckled.

"No you don't," He assured her and Ally groaned.

"Tell me what it is."

"You're just going to have to wait, you need to learn a lesson in patience," Dez pointed out and Ally smirked.

"Can we go now-"

"Ready," Joshua poked his head around the door and Ally jumped off the bed and landed next to Dez.

"Let's go then," Ally pushed past both of them and bounced down the hallway and down the stairs. Benjy was sat on the couch with Angelica and Nick. Elliot was standing by the door, with a smile plastered on his face. The curtains were drawn, but Ally could see the flickering of a light outside, _it's meant to be dark, what's out there._

"Your not leading me to my death are you?" Ally asked and they all laughed.

"I think you should step outside," Elliot said and Ally walked over to him.

"I'm scared," She whispered and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll love it, something to mend your lost soul," He replied and Ally's eyes widened in realization.

"You read my songbook," She hissed and he smirked.

"I couldn't help it, I was curious, now open the door and get out there," Ally reached out a shaky hand and turned the door knob, she closed her eyes and stepped outside. When she heard the door click shut behind her, she opened her eyes and a gasp escaped her lips. Lanterns were handing from the trees and candles lay all along the decking and on the ground. Ally looked to see Austin standing in the middle of it all, his back was facing her and she walked down the steps and it caught his attention and he turned around, grinning. He was holding a box under his left arm and in his right hand was a small box. Ally's face lit up and she walked closer to him, the night air brushed against her bare arms and she began to rub the goosebumps away.

"A-Austin-"

"I'm sorry," He vowed and Ally smiled. "I freaked out, I'm not even sure why, I just did, it happens a lot and I'm sorry I upset you, that wasn't my intention."

"A-Austin, I thought you were meeting some girl," She stuttered and Austin smirked.

"Did Benjy tell you that?" He asked and she nodded her head. "I think he meant I was meeting you."

"Oh, I get it now, by chick he meant me," Ally mumbled. "Why did it take you so long to apologize?"

"I needed time to think," He replied and his gaze shifted to the ground.

"About what?"

"About how I feel about you," His gaze shot up to hers and she bit her lip.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked and Austin smiled. Ally's heart began to race in her chest and she gripped the sides of her dress.

"I-I like you Ally, I know that whenever you're in danger something inside of me always wants to save you. I also know I feel the need to protect you and I also know that if a bullet was coming your way, I wouldn't even hesitate to take it," Ally stepped forward and crashed her lips onto his, her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks. She pulled away and gazed up at him, a smile playing on her lips.

"I like you too," She whispered and he rested his forehead on hers.

"Meow," A squeaked came from the box, which was tucked under his arm.

"What was that?" Ally snickered and Austin smirked.

"Oh, so I declare my feelings to you and all you care about is what's inside the box," He laughed and Ally bit her lip.

"Would it be bad if I said yes," Ally giggled and he rolled his eyes, mockingly.

"Here, happy birthday," Ally took the big box from his hand and placed it on the ground. She crouched down and lifted the lid. Her eyes lit up in joy, an 'aw' escaped her lips and she looked up at Austin.

"You got me a kitten," Ally chirped and she picked the tabby kitten out of the box and stood up. "She's so cute," She kissed it lightly on the head.

"Her name's Ribbon," Austin explained and Ally got up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Thank you," Ally held Ribbon up to her face and placed kisses on her nose. " She's adorable."

"I'm glad you like it," He replied. "I also got you this too," Austin held out a small box and Ally bent down and placed Ribbon back in the box. She took the small box from him and he watched her as she opened it up.

"A-Austin, it's beautiful," Ally glanced down at the necklace with her name on. "Thank you," Ally wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Austin wrapped his arms around her body and he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled her strawberry scent and Ally nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I think we have an audience," Ally felt the vibration of his chuckle and she lifted her head away from Austin and looked over her shoulder to see everyone watching them through the windows.

"Oh," Ally giggled and the front door opened and Oscar came running out and over to the box where Ribbon was, he began to sniff her, and then he jumped into the box and snuggled up to her.

"Let's go inside," Austin picked up the box and they both walked back inside. Once they stepped inside, they were greeted by everyone's grinning faces. Austin carried on walking and Ally followed him upstairs and into her room. He placed the box down on the floor and Oscar jumped out and Austin picked Ribbon up and put her on the floor with Oscar and they both began to play together.

Ally sat down on her bed and Austin sat down next to her, he reached out and grabbed her hand and she smiled at him. She placed the box with her necklace in on the little table by her bed and she let go of Austin's hand and lay down.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm great," Ally smiled and for once she genuinely meant it. She knew how Austin felt and she knew clearly how she felt about him. Maybe for once, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this sweet chapter, loving all the generous reviews you're giving me, and a special thanks to the person who said I deserve an Oscar, you don't understand how happy that made me. Don't hesitate to drop me a review, I'll really appreciate it. Also to all the people who are wondering what breed Oscar is, he's a golden labrador puppy.  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	15. Chapter 15

(15)

"Austin," Ally rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. "No!"

"C'mon, you're suppose to be enjoying yourself," He retorted and she glared at him.

"Yeah, and you're meant to be working. Trying to find, whoever you trying to find," Ally picked up some cheese and pineapple and put it in her mouth.

They'd been at the ball for an hour. Dez and Benjy were bunkered down in a CCTV room, watching the person they needed to catch. The ball room was white marble all over, it had golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and it was packed with people. Austin stuck by her side and seemed to refuse to move, Ally didn't mind it, but he kept trying to get her to dance. _I don't dance...I can't dance. _He seemed so keen to bust a move, but Ally wasn't having any of it. She felt him snake his arm around her waist and he began to kiss her neck. Ally had to contain a groan, from the sensation it was bringing to her body, a brand new foreign feeling.

"Austin, I'm still not dancing," She mumbled and he pulled away from her.

"Please, for me. I brought you a kitten and a necklace," He pointed to the necklace she was wearing and she went to take it off, but Austin squatted her hands away. "Keep it on, would you please just have one dance with me. I'll lead you through the steps," Austin held out his hand and Ally sighed, taking his strong hand in hers and he took her to the group of people dancing.

Austin's arm wrapped around her waist and he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. Ally placed her free hand on his bicep and he crushed their bodies, flush up against one another. Ally followed his lead and kept glancing down at her feet, she shouldn't have worn heels, she just knew she was going to fall.

"See, it's easy," He declared and Ally smiled.

"I probably shouldn't have worn heels," She responded and he glanced down at her feet, his eyes lingering on her legs.

"They really show off your sexy legs, so I prefer you in heels," Austin explained and Ally felt her face heat up.

"Austin," She groaned and he laughed, when he saw how red her face had gone. "So, who are you trying to catch?" Ally asked, changing the subject.

"His names Harry, owes us a lot of money and he's past his pay-date," He explained.

"Is he here right now, or are you waiting for him to arrive," Ally wondered and Austin nodded over to a man talking in a group of people. He was a much older man, dressed in a dashing suit and tie, flashing his smile to all the women. "Doesn't he recognize you?"

"I only show my face to clients when the situation goes bad. He's only met Dez and Benjy , that's why there in the CCTV room," He explained and Ally squeezed his hand.

"You're a man of mystery, you know that,"

"I do try. I heard it impresses all the women," He joked and Ally scowled at him.

"Very funny," She retorted.

"Don't worry Ally, you're the only one I've got eyes for," He commented and Ally went to reply, but she saw something over his shoulder, something that made her want to leap in joy, yet made her want to scream and hide.

"Crap," She muttered and Austin laughed.

"Not the response I was expecting," Ally looked up at him and he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's my m-mom and dad," She stammered and Austin looked over his shoulders and saw them. "What do we do?" Ally pushed. "Wait...How haven't they realized I've been missing, do they not care!"

"Ally, calm down...I left a note on your apartment door, saying that you've decided to go traveling. The next thing we would've wanted, was a search party looking for you."

"Oh, thank god," Ally mumbled. "B-But they can't see me, not here, not now."

"C'mon, I'll cover you-Shit!" He exclaimed and Ally stared up at him.

"What is it?" Ally took in the horror on his face.

"It's Christina," He responded and Ally gasped, her whole body began to shake and Austin turned his attention to her. "We need to get you out of here," They both stopped dancing and Austin pulled her into his side, he wrapped his arm around he shoulder and pushed her head into the crook of his neck. Ally wrapped her arms around his side and they both pushed through the crowds of people and they walked up the stairs and into the area where people were eating meals and siting around big tables, topped in white covers. Ally saw the grand exit up ahead and she untangled herself from Austin and headed over there, but Austin grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face a hallway on the left side of the room. They walked down it and he opened the first door on the right and Ally saw Benjy and Dez sitting around monitors. They both turned to look at them and Austin ushered her in.

"You stay here, I'll deal with this," He leaned down and kissed her quickly, and before Ally could say anything he was gone.

"What happened?" Dez asked and Ally rubbed the back of her neck.

"My mom and dad are here, along with Christina," Ally explained and Benjy pulled up a chair for her and she sat down. "I'm scared, what if she tries to do something to my mom...To her mom, she resents her so much, I think she might hurt her."

"Don't worry, Austin will handle it," Dez grabbed her hand and Ally squeezed it.

She glanced at the monitors and she spotted Austin in the ballroom, he was hanging around the drinks table, clearly keeping his distance from Lester and Penny. He kept glancing over at Christina and Ally watched her move into the center of people.

"Where's Elliot and Joshua?" Ally asked and she let go of Dez's hand.

"They've gone back to the house, to see if Nick and Angelica are okay," Benjy explained and Ally nodded.

"How long is Angelica going to be with us?" Ally wondered and Benjy shrugged his shoulders.

"My sister still isn't back, and I can't contact her," He said and Ally smiled at him.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon," Ally assured him and she focused her attention onto the monitors and she quickly scanned the screen, unable to find Austin. "W-Where is he...I don't see Austin."

"Calm down, he's right there," Dez pointed to a crowd of people he was mingling with and she sighed in relief. _Wait, where's Christina? _Ally looked at the crowd she'd seen her disappear into, but she could no longer see her. She glanced around at all the monitors and she began to panic. Ally heard the clicking sound of a gun and all three of them froze. Silence fell and Ally turned to look over her shoulder, her eyes immediately landing on Christina.

"I see the fire didn't kill you," She tutted and Ally got up off the chair and the other two followed her lead.

"No, it didn't. Austin saved me," Ally explained and she rolled her eyes.

"I've told him not to play the hero...You seen that mommy's here today," Christina spoke in a baby voice and Ally glared at her.

"What do you want?" Dez asked and Christina shrugged her shoulders.

"A million pounds, Ally's head on a stick," Christina stepped closer, the gun getting closer to Ally's forehead.

"You need to back off," Benjy growled and his hand rested on the gun in his belt.

"Sure," She lowered her gun and Ally saw her eyes flash towards her cast. "Mike pulled a number on you, didn't he?"

"H-How did you know that?" Ally stammered and she laughed.

"I paid him, a lot of money, but he was actually meant to kill you, seemed Austin stopped it from happening though," She rolled her eyes and Ally eyed the gun in her hand. _Maybe, if I can grab it...N-No that's too dangerous_.

"Christina, if your going to do something do it, I'm tired of your mind games," Ally spoke with confidence and she glared at her.

"How about we pay a visit to our dear mother," She reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the room. Dez and Benjy hesitated to follow, not wanting to blow their cover and only Dez followed, speed walking behind them, he kept trying to grab Ally's other arm, but they reached the public area and he didn't want to cause a huge scene, but by the looks of things Christina was about to kick off big time.

"C-Christina stop," Ally begged and she pulled her down the steps and into the ballroom, she glanced around and spotted Austin by the drinks table. She wanted to shout out to him, but Christina pulled her further away from him and she quickly caught sight of her mom and she began to panic. "Stop."

"Why, are you scared," They stopped in the middle of the ballroom and Christina let go of her arm and growled in her face.

"It's not my fault that my mom gave you up for adoption and it's not her fault either, she was young and she wanted you to have the best life you could have," Ally explained, flabbergasted about why she didn't understand that.

"You don't get it do you? This is all your fault," She snapped.

"H-How is it, I didn't do anything. Just be grateful that your mom's alive, I never even knew my real mom, but your's is standing over there and your blaming this whole thing on me. In my eyes Lester and Penny are my real family, but I didn't ask for them to adopt me, I was a baby when it happened, I didn't think 'oh, today I'm going to get adopted, just so I can piss of some psychotic maniac when I'm older'. Just go talk to her, express how you feel, don't lash out on me," Ally's voice came out strained at the end, she had to grit her teeth to prevent her seething anger to leak out of her mouth and into her words.

"Do you know what I do for a living?" She asked and Ally let out an aggravating sigh.

"Are you not listening to me?" She pushed and Christina crossed her arms.

"I asked you a question, do you know what I do for a living?" She repeated and Ally shook her head. "I kill people."

"You're a hit-woman?"

"Yep, and you understand that I get paid to kill people, or I pay people to do my dirty work," Ally nodded and she smirked. "I'm being paid to kill you."

Ally couldn't break her eyes away from her. "B-By who?"

"Drew," She hissed and Ally's eyes widened. "You still don't know who he is, do you?"

"I know that he's a murderer and a rapist, I know enough to know that I hate him," Ally acknowledged and Christina laughed.

"That murderer and rapist is you father," Ally felt like the room was closing in on her, her whole body felt numb and lifeless. She knew Christina was lying, her face showed it all, she was no longer smirking, she no longer had the evilness spark in her eye, her face was just cold and serious. _She's telling the truth._ "I guess lover-boy failed to mention that," Christina turned on her heel and left the ballroom, not even bothering with going to see Penny.

Ally stood there, stockstill. Not even moving along with the people around her. She couldn't believe it. Austin was as much of a liar as Christina, he was just like her. How could he keep something like this from her. He was using her to pull her biological dad into a trap to kill him. She was bait. Bait for his trap. He knew all along and he put her through hell in the beginning. Drew was her real dad, that cruel pig was her goddamn dad. _Rufus doesn't know, he's not going to like this. _Ally was seething with so much anger, she felt her whole body tremble, she was about to explode.

"Ally, you shouldn't be out here," Austin spoke from behind her and he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ally quickly moved away from him, spinning on her heel. Austin's eyes widened, when he saw the look on her face. "Ally, what's wrong?"

"Y-You knew...You knew all this time," Ally sobbed. Her anger melting into sadness.

"What are you talking about?" His face was flooded with confusion.

"You knew, all along and you didn't tell me he was my father!" Ally screamed, all of her anger came plummeting down on her. "You know what, screw you, you cannot keep things like that from me. You can keep you stupid money and you can sure as hell forget about your stupid trap, I'm done playing bait!" Ally pushed past all the people, completely aware that Austin was chasing after her. She ran up the steps and he reached out and spun her around.

"Ally, listen to me-"

"Listen to you! How do I know anything you say is true anymore Austin. I thought you cared, but apparently not. You knew all along...I can't believe you knew and you didn't tell me. Wait, I bet you all knew," Ally turned to see Dez standing nearby and she saw the look in his eyes, which gave her the answer she needed.

"Ally-"

"No, it's done Austin. You made me believe I was leading this sick person into a trap, but you failed to mention he was my dad. He may be a sick person, heck he even sent Christina to kill me, but it doesn't fade away from the fact that you didn't tell me. You could've just told me Austin, you could've told me at the very beginning, but you didn't. You let it play along for so long, building up drama, building up tension. I had to stand around and listen to you tell me, evil people were coming to take me because they wanted to hand me over to Drew...But they were actually going to give me to my dad, my real dad...I-I just wish that I never went out to save D-Dez when he got shot, because then you wouldn't have followed me home and created this big mess," Ally furiously wiped away the tears which were falling from her eyes, she seemed to have lost control of hand as it reached up to the necklace around her neck and she pulled it off and tossed it to the ground. She immediately regretted it, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction and she glanced into his bring brown eyes one last time, then turned around and walked away from him. Only this time she didn't hear him following after her and she knew he'd finally gotten the message.

It was over, it was all finally over. He'd lied to her about everything, he knew everything about her, yet he wouldn't tell her, but Ally couldn't ignore the pang in her heart.

She wished it hadn't of ended that way.

...

_Two Weeks Later._

Ally glanced at her mom from across the table. The buzzing and rumbling sounds of people talking seemed to be the prime thing Ally could hear. She hadn't left her apartment in two weeks, she just sat there on her bed, crying her eyes out until she could no longer produce anymore tears. She'd had two panic attacks and thrown up three times. It was all too much to handle. She felt like she was losing Trish all over again, yet this time, she was losing six people who she'd grown very close to, she was losing the only friends she'd ever really had since Trish. She'd lost someone she cared about.

The day after the incident, Ally had woken up on her bathroom floor, still in the black dress Benjy had got her. She heard someone knock on the front door and when she opened it up all of her things were there, including Oscar and Ribbon. She took off down the hallway and ran as fast as she could to catch up with whoever had put them there, but when she got out onto the street, she was too late, the car was already taking off into the distance.

Ally then returned to her house and continued to cry her troubles away, cradling Oscar and Ribbon in her arms. She didn't leave her apartment. She couldn't face the outside world, but she knew she would have to get back on her feet soon. So, she decided to call her mom and she knew she should've confided in her dad, but Ally couldn't bare to see the look on his face, once she told him everything about Austin and what's happened. She told her mom everything, every little detail. She told her that she knew she was adopted and that she knew who her real mom and dad were, then she explained everything she knew about Drew to her. She even told her about Christina and who she was. Then she explained that she didn't want dad to know, because she knew it would break his heart and she didn't want to do that.

To Ally's surprise, her mom wasn't angry, she wasn't pissed, she just told her that she was on her way down to pick her up. She'd brought her to a diner and Ally was ready to explode, her head was pounding from the noise level and her eyes were throbbing in their sockets from the light. She knew she looked a mess, but she didn't care.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Ally was shocked at her mom's words and she glanced up from her coffee, which she was refusing to drink.

"Why are you sorry?" Ally's voice was rough and she knew it sounded more like a sob then a question.

"I just wish me and your father hadn't gone traveling, then if we stayed with you none of this would've happened," She elaborated and Ally shook her head.

"I-It's not your fault mom," She sniffled and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

"How's your arm doing?" She asked and Ally glanced at her arm in the cast.

"It's fine, I need to get it taken off soon," Ally whispered and she tapped her fingers against the table.

"Sweetie, everything will get better I promise," She reached out and grabbed both of her hands. "You just need to learn to let it all go."

"I can't mom," She moved her hands away from hers and she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I f-feel like I'm back to square one, I'm back to being that little girl who lost her friend. They were the only people I could get along with, they all seemed to like me for me and I've only ever known one other person like that and that was Trish...Maybe I was wrong to freak out like that, but he lied to me. He knew everything about me and I knew jack about myself and he couldn't even look me in the eyes and tell me the truth...All he had to do was tell me the truth...But he didn't. He didn't tell me the truth and it infuriates me to the bone. He's saved me from danger so many times, he took a bullet for me, he ran into a burning building to rescue me and I just stop and think to myself...why me...why did he have to rescue me. I'm nothing special, I'm just Ally. Being with them seemed like a dream, In the back of my mind there was always a voice saying, "stuff like this doesn't happen to you, just open your eyes and wake up". So I've woken up and I've realized it wasn't a dream and now I feel like someone has taken away half of my heart...I didn't know I cared this much, but apparently I do and now there's nothing I can do to fix it...It's all over...It's done...I've ruined my life."

* * *

**AN: Wow...things just got pretty intense there. Just hang on for me. This is all leading up to the main point in my plot. So, once again thank you for all your lovely reviews, they always bring a huge smile to my face. So, don't you hesitate to leave me a review, I always love to hear from you.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	16. Chapter 16

(16)

Ally sat down behind her desk and let out a sigh. She watched as people came in and out of the library, coming and going as they pleased. The pain in Ally's heart hadn't faded, it had been two months since everything had gone wrong and she'd just given up on any hope of things changing. She was never going to get them back. They were gone and rapidly fading. Ally had been sticking to her songbook for most of the time. All of her empty pages became filled with her sad words, which she soon fumbled into songs. She never really looked back at the ones she'd written, because they always brought back the painful memories and she wasn't willing to revisit them.

Ally had been keeping up a good relationship with Rufus. They'd meet every Sunday and go out to eat and they'd talk for hours, both completely avoiding the subject of Austin and Drew. Now Ally felt like she really knew Rufus and it was the only source of happiness she could find in her life, he was the only one who was keeping her from going over the edge.

Ally's phone began to vibrate on the desk and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Ally, sweetie I'm outside your apartment, but you're not opening up," Penny spoke and Ally could hear her banging on the door.

"Mom, I'm at the library," Ally explained and she shrieked down the phone.

"Ally, did you forget about my boss's party," She squeaked and Ally's eyes widened.

"I'm on my way m-mom, I'll be there in a bit," Ally hung up and jumped out of her chair, stuffing her songbook in her bag. She quickly announced that she was closing up and people began to shuffle towards the exit. Ally flicked off the lights and quickly shut the door and locked up.

...

"Hi mom," Ally greeted when she laid eyes on her. She was siting down and banging her head against the door. "I'll take about five minutes to get changed," Ally quickly opened the door and she got to her feet and walked inside.

"You know we're going to be late," She moaned and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Why didn't you ask dad to be your plus one?" Ally asked and she walked into her bedroom and Penny followed her and sat down on the bed.

"Because your dad makes a fool out of himself whenever we go to social events together," She explained and Ally smirked.

"Sounds like him," Ally mumbled and she opened up her closet and pulled out a dark blue dress and Penny turned away and gave her some privacy and Ally quickly shimmied it up her body and glanced at herself in the mirror. She'd lost a lot of weight since it all happened, she'd just stopped eating as much as she used to and her mom had already given her a lecture about it.

"Wow, you look beautiful sweetheart," Penny gasped, holding a hand to her heart.

"Thanks," Ally whispered and she quickly grabbed some earings and put them in her ears and then grabbed a silver necklace and slipped it on. Her eyes lingered on the necklace, she began to think about the one Austin had got her and she bit her lip and wiped the fresh set of tears away.

"I'm going to get the car started, I'll see you down there in a few minutes," Penny smiled at her and then left the bedroom.

Ally stared at herself in the mirror. She still couldn't believe how everything had gone wrong so fast. It was heartbreaking. Ally quickly put her hair up in a bun and let two strands of curly hair fall lose at the front. She grabbed her black heels and silver purse and walked out of her bedroom. Oscar came running over and Ribbon wasn't far behind him and she crouched down to pet them. She quickly grabbed her keys and cell phone and put them in her purse and flicked off the lights and locked the door.

Penny was seated in the driver's seat, tapping her fingers against the wheel, she looked over at Ally and smiled. "Hurry up." Ally quickly got into the passenger seat and Penny drove off.

...

"Remind me of his name again?" Ally asked and they walked into the grand house.

"Ted Washington," Penny replied and she grabbed a glass of wine from one of the passing waiters.

"And how old is he going to be?" Ally asked.

"Forty-five," Penny stated and they walked into the huge room where most of the people were. The windows were as tall as the room, grand and open. The floor was decorated in different patterns of marble and a huge golden chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling. A stage rested at the far end of the room, where a jazz band was playing soothing songs for people to dance too. Penny pulled Ally over to the food and she began to stuff her face.

"You should go find someone to dance with," Penny suggested and Ally shook her head.

"No way, I'm fine with you," Ally retorted and Penny smiled, then grabbed another glass of wine and handed it to her. "I don't drink."

"I know, but just try one glass, it will help you loosen up a little," She recommended and Ally stared at the glass, then at Penny.

"Fine, just one glass," Ally took it from her and took a tiny sip, which quickly turned into a huge gulp, which resulted in her finishing the whole glass. "That's actually quiet nice, let me have another one."

"Okay, one more, I'm not having my daughter turn into an alcoholic," Penny stated and Ally rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to become an alcoholic," She took another sip of her new glass and decided to take things slow with this one.

"Hey Penny, nice to see you," A woman kissed Penny on the cheek and turned to look at Ally. "You must be Ally, it's nice to meet you," She walked over and kissed Ally on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you too," Ally smiled at her, and she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that her smile was fake. The womans voice was making her want to pull her ears off.

"I'm Jane, I work with your mom," She squawked and Ally's eyes widened a little, as she seemed to jump when she talked.

"Excuse me, but would you like to dance," A man around her age stepped forward, holding his hand out towards Ally, she glanced over at Penny who was nodding her head and mouthing "go" at her. _One dance couldn't hurt. _Ally took his hand and he guided them into the crowd of dancing people. He rested his hands on her hips and Ally wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. He nervously smiled at her and they both swayed along to the music. "My names James."

"Ally," She replied and a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

"That's a beautiful name," He sheepishly said and he glanced down at his feet.

"Thank you," She smiled up at him and they both continued to dance, until the music came to a sudden stop and everyone focused on the stage. Ally rubbed the back of her neck and she separated from James, she quickly glanced down at the floor and saw her earring had fallen out, she crouched down to pick it up.

"Hello, I'd just like to thank you all for coming tonight, it's a pleasure to celebrate my birthday with all you marvelous people," Ally stood up and glanced at the person she assumed was Ted, but her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Holy shit," Ally cursed and she stumbled back into James chest. Ally didn't think life could get any worse, but apparently it could. There stood on the stage was the man from the picture, the picture from her file, the only picture she'd ever seen of him. It was Drew.

"You okay?" James whispered and Ally nodded her head, unable to look away from Drew, she'd zoned his words out and just focused on him. _I'm screwed. I'm unbelievably screwed. Fuck. _Ally looked away from him and she looked at James.

"I need to use the bathroom," Ally muttered and James nodded his head.

Ally made her way through the crowd of people and she walked out of the party. She walked into the reception and quickly ran outside. The night air hitting her hard and Ally knew she was about to have a panic attack. She collapsed on the decking and her hand flew to her heart and she tried to control he breathing, but it seemed to just get worse, she shuffled back so she was leaning against the wooden post and she placed her head in her hands and started counting to ten.

...

"Austin get your ass up right now, I'm sick of this crap, it's been two months, get your shit together, we're going in two minutes," Benjy yapped away as he banged on his office door repeatedly.

"Alright!" He yelled back and Benjy stopped banging on the door and left. Austin let out a groan and he hung his head back.

It had been two months, too long. He couldn't stop thinking about it, he couldn't stop picturing her face, the horror and the sadness all mixed together in her eyes. As soon as she said "you knew", he just felt like every wall which she had knocked down, immediately built itself back up. Then when she threw her necklace to the ground, he knew things were getting out of hand. She was ending it right then and there, and he was helpless, he couldn't stop her.

Austin had kept himself to himself ever since, he rarely left his office and bedroom. He'd just dwell on what had happened. He couldn't help, but keep thinking she could be in danger right now and he wasn't able to do anything. He was trying to protect her, if only she'd listened to him, she'd understand, he was keeping it from her so she wouldn't get hurt.

Austin stood up and put on his black coat and walked out of his office. They were all waiting for him by the door. Tonight they were going to end this all, they were going after Drew. They knew where he would be and Austin couldn't care less if it was his birthday..

"Let's get going," Benjy said and they all walked out and got into the car.

"You doing okay?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine," He grunted and Elliot sighed.

"We're not blind Austin, you can admit you miss her, we all miss her," Joshua explained and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," He mumbled.

He missed her. He missed her so much. He just wanted her here so she could make some kind of smart remark, or so she could look at him with those big brown eyes. He missed those brown eyes. Austin rested his head against the window and sighed. _At least bringing down Drew, will bring me some form of happiness. _Austin watched the passing scenery and his mind began to float back to her. _I wonder what she's doing right now, I wonder if she feels the way I do? _Austin hoped she did, if she didn't it would just bring him more pain.

...

They pulled up out the front of the grand house and got out of the car. They all stood there in silence embracing the sight. The night air making their breath fog up. Austin gazed up at the night sky, he couldn't see any stars and it made him feel even more sad.

"Holy shit, Ally," Austin looked away from the night sky and glanced at the entrance of the house. They were blended behind all the other cars, completely out of sight. There she was, dressed in a dark blue dress and high heels, which showed of her gorgeous legs.

"What is she doing here?" Benjy asked and Austin couldn't look away from her to respond. His eyes widened as she collapsed to the ground her chest rising quickly and she rested her head in her hands.

"Is she okay?" Nick asked and he went to walk out from behind the cars, but Joshua placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"She must've seen Drew," Elliot stated and Austin saw the fear in her face. She was scared. He watched as some man came out and reached out his hand, which she took with a smile. They began to talk between one another and Ally began laughing. Jealousy began to pulse through his veins, _she's moved on already. _They both headed back inside and Austin finally looked away and he saw that they were all looking at him, sympathy ringing throughout their eyes.

...

Ally's breathing began to slow down and she eventually removed her hands from her head. She realized that James was standing in front of her, extending his hand which she took and stood up, smiling at him.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked and Ally nodded her head.

"I just needed some air," Ally explained.

"Good, I thought I had garlic breath or something, so you decided to run away from me," He exclaimed and Ally laughed.

"No, it just felt a little cramped in there," Ally assured him and then he nodded inside and she walked in, with him following right behind her. They walked back into the party and James had left her to go and talk with other people and she felt a wave of relief wash over her and she wandered over to the drinks table to grab herself some wine and quickly knocked it back and she stumbled a little, before grabbing another glass. It was going straight to her head, but it was helping the pain. Ally saw her mom standing by one of the windows and she stumbled over to her.

"I think you've had enough," She went to take the glass, but Ally moved it away from her.

"This will be my last one," She took another sip of it and Penny rolled her eyes.

"It better be," She yapped and Ally leaned against the wall and kept her eye out for Drew. If she saw him, she was going to head the other way and stay out of plain sight.

Ally froze, bring her glass away from her lips. Something wasn't right, she could feel it in her bones. The atmosphere in the room had dramatically changed and when her eyes landed on the source, her glass slipped from her fingers tips and shattered against the marble floor. There he was. Austin Moon.

A few heads turned to look at her, but all soon lost interest and carried on with the party. Ally couldn't look away, as he made his way around the room, stopping at the drinks table. Tears were pouring down her face and she was struggling to breathe once again. She looked to her mom to see she had vanished and she stumbled back and sat in the window sill, not looking away from him. A sob broke out of her mouth and her head hung low staring at the ground. He's in this room and she can't even find the courage to approach him.

A single gun shot went off and screams followed after. Ally didn't even jump, she slowly broke eye contact with the floor to see what was going on and an eruption of screams saying "call ambulance" followed after. Ally stumbled to her feet and tried to see what was going on and she looked around to see if she could see her mom and when she couldn't find her, her heart began to race.

"Penny," Someone sobbed and Ally stood still her body was beginning to twitch and shake. "Dear lord, Penny."

"No," Ally whispered and suddenly everyone turned to her and that's when Ally saw her, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Drew standing nearby, with smirk playing on his face.

"Stop her!" Drew yelled and before Ally could run towards her mom someones arm latched around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Ally quickly swung her elbow and connected it with his nose and he let go of her and she stumbled to her feet and ignored his yells. She raced forward towards her mom and then Drew pulled out his gun and before Ally could move, another shot was fired and she felt it, she felt it go piercing through her stomach and all she could hear was Austin as he screamed out her name.

She began to fall backwards and she braced herself for the solid landing, but instead she landed in strong arms and she saw Austin's face in front of her. Everyone's screams seemed to turn distant and all she could focus on was Austin's face.

"Everything's going to be okay," He whispered and then everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Wow...things just got serious. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry Austin and Ally will get a chance to talk things out next chapter so hang in there for me. Please review, I really want to know your thoughts on this chapter and thanks to those of you who reviewed the previous one.**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	17. Chapter 17

(17)

Austin walked inside the grand house, taking in every inch and corner. He could hear the life of the party as he stepped into the room, packed full of people. His eyes flew to the window and he saw Ally standing there, talking to her mom, whilst holding a glass of wine._ She doesn__'t drink, why is she drinking? _He watched as she struggled to stand up straight and her mom made a grab for the glass, but she moved it away from her. He glanced away from her and walked over to the drinks table. He grabbed a beer and took a sip and then he felt someone watching him and he just knew it was her and he couldn't bare to turn around and look, he didn't want to see the look on her face. Elliot walked over to him and tried to grab the beer away from him.

"You've done too much damage to your liver over the past two months, no more drinking," He snatched the beer away from him and placed it back down on the table and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Austin followed his arms and glanced at the crowd of dancing people.

"Go talk to her," Elliot pushed and Austin shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm the last person she'd want to see, not after everything that's happened," Austin confessed and Elliot laughed.

"Austin, go talk to-" A shot echoed throughout the room and they both looked over at Ally to check if she was safe, and she was staring at the crowd of people. Austin mentally checked her over to see if she was okay and he smiled when he saw she was. He watched as she stood up and she began to look around frantically and Austin heard someone say "Penny". He glanced over and saw the body and everyone turned to look at Ally and her eyes widened when she saw her mom.

"Stop her!" Drew yelled and a man grabbed her by the waist and Austin ran forward, but Ally elbowed him in the nose and he let her go. Austin looked back at Drew and saw him pull out his gun and fire it. He watched the bullet pierce through Ally.

"Ally!" He shouted and he ran over and caught her just before she fell. "Everything's going to be okay," He whispered and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and he began to shake her. "Someone call an ambulance!" He stroked her cheeks and Dez ran over and took off his jacket and placed it on her bullet wound.

...

Austin held onto her hand and rested his head against the hospital bed, not having moved from the position for six hours. He wanted to be there when she woke up. His thumb stroked her hand and he gazed up at her sleeping face. He couldn't bare to lose her.

Penny was okay, she'd been stitched up and treated too, she'd even been over from her hospital bed to visit, but had to go back, because she was still to weak. The police had come and questioned him and he just told them everything that had happened, but Austin knew they were never going to find him. _Drew's amazing at hiding. _Austin didn't understand why, he wanted to kill her. She's his daughter and he shot her. He was a sick twisted man and Austin couldn't wait to get his hands on him.

Austin shifted on his chair and sighed. He hoped that when she woke up, she wasn't going to be mad at him for being here. He just wanted to fix everything and take her back to the house. He wasn't going to let her go back to her apartment, she's in danger and he's going to protect her. He'd already spoken to Penny and told her he's taking her back, so he can keep her safe and to his surprise she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for caring about her daughter so much.

Austin was going to give her the file from his office, he was going to let her have it and she could do whatever she wished to do with it. But he decided not too, instead he burnt it, he didn't want some file coming in between them. He didn't want to lie to her anymore, but he was dreading the one last secret that he'd have to tell her. It was the only one left that she needed to know. It was the secret on the last page, the page which she didn't read. He knew it would make her sad, yet happy at the same time, but he needed to tell her so everything could be fine between them.

"Ow," Ally groaned and Austin looked at her and she shifted around on the bed, then gripped her side, hissing in pain.

"Ally," He whispered and she turned her head to face him, her eyes widening. They both didn't move, didn't speak and Austin almost didn't breathe. She stared back at him with her big brown eyes and he felt his heart melt. Fresh tears formed in her eyes and he squeezed her hand tighter, knowing he was the reason she was crying.

A sob escaped her lips. "You know you broke my heart Austin Moon."

"You broke mine too, Ally Dawson," He replied and then they both laughed.

"At least we're on the same page," She began to stroke his hand with her thumb and he continued to gaze up at her, watching a stray tear fall from her face.

"I missed you," He admitted and Ally smiled, wiping her tears away.

"I missed you too, these past two months have been terrible," Ally explained and he stood up from the chair and sat on the bed.

"They've been terrible for me too," He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the necklace with her name on and he placed it in her hand. "Ally, I can't lose you ever again."

Ally opened her hand and looked at the necklace, her face broke out into a huge smile and she looked back at him. "I would kiss you right now, but I can't sit up properly," Austin chuckled and he lent down and kissed her passionately, Ally's hands were lost in his hair and Austin's hands stroked her neck. Ally felt the boiling pleasure heat up inside of her and she pulled away, gazing into his eyes. "Austin, no more lies," She whispered and he sighed.

"I know, but there is something I need to tell you," He explained and he sat up straight and grabbed her hand, kissing it gently. "It's about Trish."

"W-What about her," She stammered and her hand gripped his tight.

"She's your half-sister, Drew's her dad and he had her with her mom, but Drew didn't like her mom and he didn't like Trish either and he vowed that he'd wipe her off the face of this earth and he sent people out to kill her, but Trish's mom ran away and that's when they came to Miami and she was safe...That was until Drew found them and Trish knew that he was going to kill her, so she staged her death...S-She's not dead Ally she's in hiding until we can kill Drew and then she's free. I wasn't meant to tell you, because only I was meant to know. Her mom's paying me to kill him and I need to kill him, more now than ever because I know he wants you dead and I think the reason he wants to kill you, is the same reason he wants to kill Trish, because he doesn't like your biological mom, and I know she's dead, but it seem's Drew doesn't care and I'm not going to let him hurt you again."

Ally's grip fell from his hand and her mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Austin immediately saw the look in her eyes and he cupped her cheeks. Ally momentarily closed her eyes, taking in Austin's words.

"I would take you to see her, but I can't. I wish I would, but I can't," He wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"W-Why can't I see her," She whimpered.

"Because she's in England, she's been living in a safe house over there," He explained and Ally choked on a sob and he kissed her forehead.

"You'll be able to see her soon, I'm going to kill Drew. I'm going to stop him, I promise you," He smiled down at her and she bit her lip.

"Where's my mom...Is she okay?" She began to panic and sat up, only to cry out in pain and Austin quickly lowered her back down.

"She's okay, she's recovered perfectly fine," He assured her and she smiled.

"Good," She whispered. "When can I leave, I want to go back to my apartment."

"Your not going back there," He exclaimed and Ally raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not?"

"You're coming back to the house in the woods, I need to keep you safe. Dez and Elliot collected all of your things and brought it back to the house," He explained and Ally nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight Ally."

...

_2 Days Later:_

Ally nuzzled her head into Austin's chest, whilst his arm rested across her stomach. He was fast asleep, but Ally couldn't sleep. She had too much on her mind, like Trish. She knew she should have seen it coming, as soon as he said there's something else I need to tell you, Ally knew from the file, that Trish was the only one Ally hadn't found something out about. She just wanted to see her, because not for one second has she stopped missing her and knowing Trish is out there, makes missing her way much easier.

Also, Ally had suddenly realized something about her and Austin and now she couldn't stop thinking about it. He's a man, in a relationship, with her and things aren't always going to be kissing and cuddling, he's going to want more, eventually. But, Ally didn't know if she was ready, maybe she was, but didn't realize it. Then, she began to wonder, maybe he doesn't want it, because whenever things get heated in their kiss, he pulls away and stops, like he doesn't want things to go further. She defiantly knew he wasn't a virgin and it scared her, she was clueless of what to do, she knew the main mechanics of it, but she was terrified that he wasn't going to like it, then leave her. She knew she wasn't going to be as good as the other girls he's been with, but she thought she could at least try. _Maybe I am ready. _

They'd left the hospital yesterday and Austin hadn't left her side since, he moved all his things into her bedroom and they went back to sleeping in the same bed and Ally was loving every second of it. He always held her while she slept and she'd never felt the warm fuzzy feeling she felt when he held her, before. He was always careful of her wound and he had gotten into the habit of stroking the bandage and even though it hurt her a little, it made her feel like he cared and she knew she cared about him too. Ally was so happy when she'd woken up in the hospital and he was there, there was no doubt that she was shocked, but when he said that she broke his heart too, she knew then that everything was going to be okay, that they were both on the same page.

"Ally, what are you thinking?" His sleepy voice asked and Ally bit her lip. _Maybe I should just come out with it, just ask him._ She lifted her head off his chest and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say it, but closed it again, to afraid to ask him the question. "Ally, you know you can tell me anything."

"W-When do you want to have sex," She stammered and Austin immediately woke up properly and his eyes widened.

"Ally-"

"I mean, I know I won't be good compared to all the other girls you've been with, but I can't stop thinking about it and I feel like we need too, but then I'm scared your going to leave me if I'm not good enough, because you know I'm a virgin and I'm not exactly experienced in that department, but I don't want you to think you have to stop when things get heated when we kiss, because I wouldn't really mind if things went a bit further," Ally rambled on and all Austin could do was laugh, he found it funny, watching her panic over a small thing and when she realized he was laughing she frowned. "What?"

"Ally, listen. I don't care about having sex, not until your ready, I'm not pushing you into something you don't want to do and I'm sure not going to have sex with you, if you think you have to provide me with it, because that's not how I roll," He explained and Ally blushed.

"I-I don't feel like I have to provide you with it, I want to do it, but I'm scared," Ally began to play with his shirt and he laughed again.

"Ally, there's no need to be scared," He grabbed her hands and she looked up at him. "When your ready, I'm ready."

...

"It's heavy," Ally moaned and Austin rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious, it weighs a ton."

"It's a gun," He retorted and she stood in front of the target on the tree. "I'll help you," He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her hands, helping her get them aim right. Ally shivered when his breath hit the back of her neck and she began to blush.

"I still don't get why I need to do this," Ally whispered and he chuckled in her ear.

"Because, if you're in danger you can shut the motherfucker," He whispered back and she turned her head to look at him and she found out she was only a centimeter away from his lips. "It's only incase I'm not around, but I promise you I'll be there most of the time."

"Good," Ally whispered and she unintentionally licked her lips and Austin watched her and he groaned.

"Focus," He snapped and she giggled, turning away from him and he repositioned the gun and he held her elbows to keep her arms steady. "Now, when your ready shoot."

Ally clamped her eyes shut and pulled the trigger. The backfire made her shoulders jolt backwards and she opened one eye to see if she hit the target and she saw she'd missed by a mile.

"Your not meant to close your eyes," He laughed and Ally turned around to face him.

"I was scared," She muttered and he took the gun from her and put it in his belt.

"There's no need to be scared, you'll get the hang of it," He placed his hands on her shoulders and he smiled down at her.

"Ally!" Elliot shouted and he ran out the front door and over to them. "Your mom's on the phone."

"Okay," Ally smiled at Austin and then walked back inside. She walked over to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up. "Hi mom, how are you."

"I'm recovering fine, how are you?" Penny asked.

"I'm fine, Austin's taking great care of me," She explained and Penny sighed down the phone and Ally cringed.

"H-He didn't take it very well did he?" Ally scratched her head and leaned against the counter. Penny had decided to tell Lester everything and Ally was more than reluctant to let her, but she felt terrible for lying and she wanted to come clean, so Penny said she would tell him everything. Penny had told him that when they went to the party, Ally had left before she got shot and that she had gone back to travel around the world again. But Lester wasn't buying it and Penny phoned Ally up and said she needed to tell him everything.

"He's gone to blow off steam," Penny commented and Ally wiped her tears away.

"Is he angry with me?" Ally wondered.

"He's not angry with you, but I think he wants to talk to you about everything," She explained and Ally sighed.

"I-I can't, I'm not allowed to leave," She stuttered and Ally heard the door slam down the phone.

"Sweetie it's your dad, I've got to go," The line went dead and Ally put the phone down. She let out a whimper and sat down on the stool. Oscar walked over and Ally picked him up and placed him on her lap.

"Are you okay?" Austin asked and he sat down next to her and she glanced over at him and flashed him a weak smile.

"My dad didn't take it so well," She explained and Austin grabbed her hand.

"He'll come around," He assured her and she wiped away her tears.

"I hope so," Oscar began to lick her face and Ally laughed.

Ally glanced at his hand and squeezed it tight. Maybe things were going to get better. She knew Austin was going to be there for her no matter what. She just hoped nothing was going to get in the way and stop it from happening. Because she cared too much about him.

* * *

**AN: Howdy! Thank you for all the reviews, the last chapter got the most reviews so far, so hats off to you guys, all of your reviews made me smile and motivated me to update today. Please drop me a review on this chapter and let me know what you think.  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	18. Chapter 18

(18)

Ally sat on the wooden floor with Ribbon resting in her lap. Austin was lying on the bed, a mess of paper surrounding him, he began to massage his temples and he let out a sigh. Ally knew he was having a hard time. He was needed to take care of some business, but it involved him leaving for two days, it involved them all leaving for two days, apart from her and he was reluctant to go. He just didn't want to leave her alone, but he couldn't take her with him, because she could be put in danger there. Ally said she could always go to stay with her mom and dad, but Austin didn't think it was safe.

"I'll be fine on my own," Ally assured him and Austin glanced over at her and frowned.

"I can't be sure, I don't want you here on your own," He explained and Ally put Ribbon down and walked over to the bed. She pushed the pieces of paper away and she lay down next to him.

"You taught me how to shoot a gun, so if anything happens I'll be fine," She began to trace circles on his chest and he scoffed.

"Ally, you couldn't even hit the target," He snapped harshly and Ally glared up at him. "Sorry, I just don't want you to be on your own."

"It'll be fine, I'll phone you all the time and you'll know I'm safe," She smiled at him and he groaned.

"Okay, I guess I don't have a choice, but you have to promise me you'll phone or text every hour," He demanded and she rolled her eyes.

"Someone's demanding," She giggled and he hit her arm playfully.

"I'm being serious," He replied and she smiled.

"I know and I will phone or text you every hour. Everything will be fine," She kissed his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"If you don't, then I'm leaving and coming right back," He explained and Ally laughed.

"Yes sir!"

...

_The Next Day:_

"I'm-" Ally kissed his forehead. "Going-" She kissed his right cheek. "To-" She kissed his left cheek. "Miss-" She kissed his nose lightly. "You!" She crashed her lips on his and Austin tried to contain his laughter. Benjy made belching noises and Angelica gurgled in his arms. "I'll miss you too Angelica," Ally kissed her forehead. She was going back to her mom and Ally was sad to see her go, but she knew she needed to be with her mom.

"Be safe," Austin said and Ally smiled up at him.

"I'll be fine," Ally kissed him again and then hugged him.

"Right, I'll see you in two days," He kissed her once more and they all left mumbling their goodbyes to her and the door shut loudly behind them. She heard the car engine start and she listened to it fade away.

She was scared, she didn't know why, but she was. Oscar and Ribbon ran over to her feet and she picked them both up and walked over to the couch and sat down. Ribbon began to lick her hand and she hummed a soft tune to her and began to sing.

_If you wake up and don't want to smile  
If it takes just a little while  
Open your eyes and look at the day  
You'll see things in a different way_

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow_  
_Don't stop_  
_It'll soon be here_  
_It'll be better than before_  
_Yesterday's gone_  
_Yesterday's gone__. _

"I miss them already," She muttered and Oscar ran over to the door and scratched it. "I can't take you for a walk," He let out a whimper and continued to scratch at the door. "Well, I guess they're never going to know," Ally stood up and patted Ribbon on the head and she walked over to the door and opened it up, Oscar ran out the door and she followed behind him. "Oscar, hold up," Ally shouted after him and he disappeared into the woods. "Oscar," She yelled and she sprinted off after him, leaving the front door wide open.

The sun burned down through the trees and Ally kept her sights on Oscar. He was sprinting like he was on fire, he wasn't stopping and Ally was already growing tired. She stumbled and caught her foot on a branch. She fell face first to the ground and she gripped her stomach. She hissed up in pain and rolled around on the floor.

"I'm sorry," A male voice squeaked and Ally looked up to see a man standing above her. Ally sat up and then he swung the bat, which he had in his hand and it connected with her face and she fell back to the ground, lifeless.

...

"I-I can't do it," Austin yelled, making them all jump and Elliot almost lost control of the car. "I can't leave her alone, turn back."

"Austin, this deal is really important-"

"I know how important the deal is, but she's more important. Now, turn the car around," He demanded.

"Austin, she'll be fine on her own," Benjy assured him and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious, turn around. You guys can go and confirm the deal, I want to stay with her," He explained.

"Ralph wants you to be there for the deal to be confirmed," Dez said and Austin shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell him something came up, just turn around and drive me back," Austin glared daggers into Elliot's head and Elliot sighed, slamming his foot on the brake and turning the car around. "Thank you."

...

They pulled up at the house a few moments later and Austin jumped out of the car, a smile smacked on his face, happy to be back. He froze when he saw the door open. Ribbon came walking out and she stood on the porch, Austin walked inside and he looked around.

"Ally!" He called out, but there was no reply. "Ally!" He heard barking coming from outside and he raced out, hoping Ally was with Oscar, but when he saw him on his own, panic and fear built up inside of him. _She can't be gone, I've only just got her back_.

"Where is she?" Nick said and he looked around. "She can't have gone far."

"This is why I didn't want to leave her in the first place!" Austin yelled and he stormed back inside and into his office, he flung the door shut behind him and the shelves began to shake from the force. He sat down in his chair and opened up his laptop and loaded up the CCTV. He tapped his fingers against the wooden desk, as he waited for it to load and he chewed on the side of his thumb. His leg was shaking and so were his hands. The screen loaded up and Austin clicked on 'today's footage' and fast forwarded to the time they left and he watched Oscar run out of the door and Ally was right behind him, she'd left the door open and began to run after him in the woods. Austin paused the tape and began to fast forward it again and he stopped it when a car pulled up onto the drive. Two men stepped out and opened up the back and stood there, staring out at the woods. A few seconds later a man walked out of the woods, carrying Ally's body. Austin's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. The man placed her in the back and they all got back into the van. Austin paused the tape and stared at the number plate, he grabbed some paper and a pen and scribbled it down.

"Dez!" He yelled and Dez walked into his office and Austin passed him the piece of paper. "Track this car, I need you to find it for me, right now."

"Okay," Dez left in a rush and Austin shut his laptop.

"Why did I leave her alone for," Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was beginning to beat himself up about this, he'd only just got her back and she was gone. He was stupid to think she'd be safe, here alone.

...

Austin paced around. They were all sat hanging around downstairs, waiting for Dez to come down and tell them if he'd managed to track down the car. Austin hoped he could find it. He'd go insane if he didn't. Austin wanted to hold her in his arms. He kept telling himself she was going to be okay, but he kept beating himself up about it, he'd promised to keep her safe and here he was, clueless.

"Austin, we'll find her," Joshua assured him and Austin shook his head.

"You don't know that," He snapped. "She could be anywhere by now, he's been upstairs for three hours, he's obviously hit a dead-end."

"Austin, she'll be fine," Elliot placed a hand on his shoulder and Austin moved away from him.

"Don't touch me," He snapped. "I don't need sympathy from you."

"What the hell did I do," He exclaimed and Austin shoved him.

"You know exactly what you did!" Austin yelled and Elliot pushed him back. Austin punched him hard in the face and Elliot stumbled backwards.

"Fuckin' hell," Elliot gripped his bleeding nose and Austin rolled his eyes.

"You can stay the hell away from her," Austin muttered.

"I didn't do anything-"

"I've seen the way you look at her. I've seen the way your eyes roam over her body, I'm not blind. She's my girlfriend, not yours. You already forced yourself on her and took away her first kiss. Don't you think you've done enough!" Austin fumed, clenching his hands and gritting his teeth, trying to contain his anger.

"Austin!" Dez yelled, running down the stairs. "I found the car."

"Where is it?" Austin asked and he turned his attention away from Elliot.

"It's at the airfield nearby, w-we need to hurry, before she gets taken on a plane," Dez exclaimed and Austin ran out the door and over to the car.

They all followed him and packed into the car, Austin saw Elliot get in the backseat and he turned around and glared at him. "Get out!"

"I'm not going anywhere," He grunted in response, holding a rag to his nose. "She's my friend."

"Get out the car," He growled back and his hands tightened around the steering wheel.

"Austin, there's no time to fight. Hurry up!" Dez shouted and Austin turned the engine on and drove off.

...

Austin pulled up at the small airfield. He flung open the door and raced inside the building. A man was smoking a cigarette behind the desk and flipping through a newspaper. Austin ran over, slamming his hands against the wooden surface, the man glanced at him and put his cigarette.

"When did the last plane fly out," Austin demanded and the man sighed.

"You just missed it mate, it was a private jet," He explained and Austin ran his hands over his face, releasing a frustrating sigh.

"Where was it going?" He pushed and the man shrugged.

"I don't know, they own the plane, I don't ask where they go," He said and then he looked back at his newspaper and Austin snatched it from him and threw it onto the ground.

"Where the fuck did it go, it's important!" He yelled.

"They come and go as they please, and like I told you I don't know!" He yelled back and Austin grabbed his collar and pulled him close to his face.

"Those people have my girlfriend, you need to find out where the plane went," He growled and he let go of the man and he began to type away on the computer.

"It doesn't say...I'm sorry," The man glanced away from him and Austin kicked over the chair which was nearby.

"Austin, the car's outside. There's something you need to see," Dez appeared at the doorway and Austin followed him back outside. They were standing around a black van and Benjy was shaking his head as he stared into the back of the van. Austin felt his heart skip a beat, _she can't be dead_. He ran over, looking in the back. He let out a sigh of relief, when nothing was there, but fear began to consume him once more, when he saw the blood on the floor.

"Austin," Joshua called from the side of the truck. Austin walked over and saw he was holding a file. He handed it over to him and Austin flicked through the pages and they were filled with pictures of her.

"This isn't Drew," Nick said.

"I know," He mumbled and he stared down at the picture of Ally in the black dress Benjy had brought her and it was her a running down the street crying. _That must've been after the argument at the party. _

"Who would take her?" Dez rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the file. "The only one out to get her is Drew."

"I don't know," Austin muttered and he saw there was a picture of him holding Ally once she'd been shot. "This person has been everywhere, they've been following her ever since she's been with us."

"Do you think it's someone she knows?" Joshua asked.

"I'm not sure, it could be, but we just need to find out where that plane is going."

...

"Wake up," Ally felt her body being shook, she groaned. Her head was throbbing and her body felt weak. She opened her eyes and saw a man smiling down at her. She jumped and stared up at him.

"Who are you?" She asked and then she looked around the room. _A hotel room? _"Where am I?"

"My names Samuel...Sam for short," He beamed down at her and Ally sat up, holding her head.

"M-My head," She groaned and he grabbed some water and tablets.

"Here take these...I'm sorry for hitting you over the head, it's the only way I could think of getting you to come with me," He explained and Ally stared at the tablets.

"Are you drugging me?"

"No," He laughed and he passed her the glass and she took the tablets. "They're painkillers. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ally knocked back the tablets. "Why did you take me?"

"I'm here to keep you safe," He explained and Ally glared up at him.

"I was safe where I was," She snapped.

"Well, you're safer here...Well I need to take you to the safe house and then you'll officially be safe."

"I want to go back home, I want to see Austin...Oh god, Austin. I need to talk to him," Ally panicked and she stood up, only to fall back down.

"Hey, calm down girl. You can call Austin when you get to the safe house," He assured her and Ally nodded her head.

"O-Okay," She mumbled and then she gripped the bedpost and pulled herself up. "Where am I?"

"Why don't you have a look," He pointed to the closed curtains and Ally stumbled over. She reached out her shaky hands and flung the curtains open. Her eyes widened when she saw the famous monument in the distance. "Welcome to London."

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Now, I was wondering if you guys wanted to see a sequel to this story, if you do please let me know, because I have some amazing ideas for one. Anyway, as usual thank you for your lovely reviews, they always make me smile. **

**CookiesForMyTummy,x**


	19. Chapter 19

(19)

Ally stepped into the abandoned warehouse. It was in the depths of downtown London. Sam was right behind her. So far Ally didn't view him as a threat, she just needed to wait and see if her views would change. The warehouse was old and damp, wires hung from the ceiling, water leaked out, dripping down onto the grey floor. Ally hugged her sides and she saw the steel door in front of her. She looked back at Sam and he nodded. She reached out and pulled it open, it creaked loudly echoing throughout the place. Ally was greeted by a dark hallway. There was a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, flickering on and off, Ally gulped loudly and fear tingled inside her. She looked back at him and he ushered her inside. Ally trekked down the hallway, the walls were covered in mold and insect crawled in every nook and cranny. Ally saw the elevator up ahead and she realized they were either going down or up. She prayed it wasn't down.

Sam stepped in front of her and pressed the button. The doors pinged opened and Ally stepped inside and she looked at the panel, to see there was only one button, with an arrow on pointing down. Sam pressed it and the elevator shook, before starting its journey down. Ally lent against the metal wall, her breathing was increasing rapidly. She wanted Austin, she needed him so bad. There was a pain in her heart and she felt like half of it was missing, maybe that meant she loved him, but Ally didn't know. She didn't know if she loved him, she cared about him, but love?

The door opened and Ally smiled when she saw the lit hallway. It was wallpapered and had light's on the ceiling which worked. Pictures hung from the walls and Ally sensed it was the safe house Sam was on about. She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway. She could hear a lot of voices and they walked down the hallway, passing many doors. They stepped out into a bigger room, a woman was sat behind a desk, sucking on a lollipop and using her phone. She looked up and smiled, putting her phone down and taking the lollipop out of her mouth.

"Cassidy, how are you?" Sam greeted and she blushed.

"I'm fine," She chirped and she glanced at Ally. "Is this her?"

"The one and only," Sam replied and Ally became confused.

"I don't understand," Ally expressed, dumbfounded at the scene which was being played out before her.

"This place keeps a lot of people safe and there's probably about a hundred people. We keep them all safe until there's no more danger and then they can go and live their lives the way they should be, but in your case it's different. We've been watching your for a while, under the demands of one of our residents. We were told that when things get to dangerous, we should bring you here and you got shot, by Drew and he's not going to stop until your dead...So we brought you here and once Austin's killed Drew, you can return," Sam explained and Ally opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I think there's someone here to see you," Cassidy pointed over Ally's shoulder and Ally turned around and froze.

"T-Trish," She stammered and Trish stood there, bold and bright, tears were building in her eyes and Ally felt several fall down her face. Ally raced forward and embraced her, Trish squeezed her tight and laughed into her shoulder. "I can't believe it. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Trish cried.

"I-"

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but there's some stuff we need to sort out," Sam said and Ally pulled away from Trish, both of them unable to wipe the smiles of their faces.

"What stuff do we need to sort out?" Ally asked.

"We need to sort your accommodation out and we need to work out how long you'll be staying with us," Sam explained.

"I-I'm not staying, I need to go back to Miami...I need to go back to Austin," Ally stepped forward and Sam shook his head.

"You can't, he's not safe to be around," Sam retorted and Ally laughed.

"Not safe to be around! If I'm not mistaken, you clubbed me over the head with a bat! You know nothing about Austin!" Ally shouted, pointing her finger at him.

"I've been following you ever since Austin took you. I've seen the way he used to manhandle you, he's not safe to be around and you're not leaving this place until Drew and Austin are gone," He fumed back and Ally gasped, she stepped into his space and glared up at him.

"You may be right about Drew, but you're not right about Austin. He is going to come and get me out of this place and I'm going to tell him about you and I'll laugh when he kicks your ass to the ground," Ally spat and Sam grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. Trish began yelling at him to let her go, but Sam pulled her back down the hallway and he flung open one of the doors and pushed her inside. Ally crashed to the solid floor and quickly got up, but the door slammed shut and she heard it lock. She began banging on the door and she could hear Trish telling him to open it.

"You're not leaving this room!" Sam yelled and Ally heard him storm away.

"Ally," Trish whispered.

"Trish, please help me open the door. I need to get to Austin," Ally pleaded and she collapsed to her knees.

"I'll be back in a minute," Trish replied and Ally heard her walk away. She let out a sigh and lent against the door.

_Austin isn't dangerous. _Ally's body was seething in anger, she couldn't believe Sam, he doesn't know anything about Austin. He may have treated her badly at the start, but things were different now, he was different. She just wanted to go back home and see him. Ally glanced at the bed and sighed, thinking about all the times they'd slept together in one another's arms and just held each other till they slept. She wanted him, she wanted to have sex with him, she'd come to that realization a few days ago, but she was going to wait until he got back from his business trip to tell him. _Now, that's never going to happen, I'm never going to see him again. _Ally let out a sob and she rubbed her wound, remembering the times he'd used to touch it. She couldn't believe she'd let this happen, she should've asked him not to go away. Ally wiped away her tears and glanced down at her lap. She wanted to see Rufus, she didn't even know if he knew Drew shot her. She thought he was in the same amount of danger she was, so he should be here with her, but he wasn't.

"Ally," Trish whispered and then something was slid under the door. Ally realized it was a phone, she picked it up and unlocked it. "Be quick."

Ally smashed the phone number in and pressed call. She held the phone to her ear and paced around the room, mumbling "pick up". She ran a hand through her hair and looked around the room. _He needs to pick up_. The phone went straight to voice mail and Ally sighed and she redialed it. She tapped her foot and chewed on her finger.

"Hello?" Austin's voice barked and Ally squealed in relief.

"Austin!" She yelled and she heard something smash down the phone.

"Ally!" He exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"I-I'm in London, I'm at the safe house where Trish is. Austin you need to come and get me-"

"Who is she talking to?" Sam asked.

"No one," Trish replied.

"Austin, please I don't know what to do, I'm scared-" The door flew open and Ally screamed.

"Give me the phone!" Sam yelled and Ally stared at him. "Hand it over, I don't want to hurt you."

"Who the fuck is that?" Austin growled and Ally backed away from him.

"Austin hurry," Ally hung up and she threw the phone onto the bed. Sam's eyes burned daggers towards her.

"Was that him! I told you he's dangerous!" Sam reached out and grabbed her, slamming her hard up against the wall. Ally was departed with breath for a second, but easily regained it. She tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he was to strong. His hand slid to her neck and he locked his fingers around her throat. Ally began to choke and she gripped at his hands, trying to pry him off. Black dots began to fill her vision and she let out a cry for help. Sam's body was forcefully thrown away from her and within seconds someones was on top of him, punching him in the face. Ally collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath. She glanced over and saw it was Rufus hitting Sam. Rufus stopped and he looked over at her, he got up and helped Ally to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice soft and caring.

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Ally asked and he smiled.

"One of the men that work for Sam, phoned me and told me you were being taken here. So, I got on the first flight to come and get you," He explained and Ally wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Trish stepped into the room and walked over.

"Are you okay?" She asked and Ally smiled at her.

"I am now," She whispered and Rufus kissed her head.

"Let's get going-" Gun shots rung throughout the building. Ally jumped backwards and Rufus stepped in front of her. Screams followed the shots and fear consumed her. Trish walked forward and she poked her head around the door and she quickly looked away, her eyes flying back to both of them. Trish shut the door and walked over.

"I-It's Drew," She stammered. Ally couldn't believe it. He was going to find them, he was going to walk into this room and find all three of his children and they were all going to die. Ally heard doors being kicked open and then shots being fired, she glanced over at the phone on the bed and she walked over, picking it up and siting down on the bed. Trish was crying and Rufus was looking around fear and pain in his eyes. Ally dialed the number into the phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" Austin greeted and Ally whimpered. "Ally?"

"Austin," She whispered, a waterfall of tears falling from her eyes. "Austin, he's here."

"Who?" Austin asked.

"D-Drew," She stuttered.

"Ally, I'm on my way. We're just getting on the plane," He explained, but Ally could hear the panic in his tone.

"Austin, you're not going to make it in time," She cried.

"Ally, don't say stuff like that. I'm coming for you," He assured her and Ally sighed.

"I-I love you," She whimpered. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Ally, stop it! I'm on my way, nothing's going to happen!" He yelled down the phone and Ally heard the gunshots getting closer.

"There's nothing you can do. It's over. He's coming and he's going to kill me. He's going to kill me, Trish and Rufus. I love you so much Austin and I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me. You changed my life, even though things were rough at the start, you still managed to make me fall in love with you."

"Ally, stop it. I'm coming to save you," He whispered and she heard him sniffle and knew he was crying. The room next to them echoed with gunshots and Ally knew they were next. Rufus walked over and sat down on the bed next to her and Trish walked over and sat on the other side of her.

"I love you," The door flung open and Ally grabbed both of their hands and squeezed them.

"We've hit the jackpot boys," Drew snarled and Ally didn't look at him, she settled with staring at the ground. "Use the darts, take Rufus and Trish to the cage and make sure you take Allyson here, backstage so she can get ready for the show," Ally felt the dart go into her arm and then everything fell dark.

...

_9 Hours Later:_

Austin's heart was on hyper drive. His mind was flooding with her words. All he could hear was her cries and her telling him she loves him. He hadn't moved a muscle on the plane, his whole body was falling into shock. He was scared. He was so scared that when they got there she was going to be dead. He didn't even have a chance to tell her he loved her too, of course he loved her. He'd do anything for her.

The plane had landed an hour ago and they would be arriving at the safe house any minute now and Austin was ready to explode. His hand rested on his gun. If Drew was there, he was going to kill him, he was going to kill him right there and then. His blood was seething with anger and hate. His whole body was trembling, the waiting was killing him. The car pulled up outside the warehouse and Austin was the first out the car.

They all ran inside and Austin saw the steel door was open up ahead. He walked down the hallway and opened up the elevator, they all stepped inside and Austin smashed his hand against the button and waited as it moved downwards. When the doors opened, Austin's eyes opened in shock. There were dead bodies everywhere. All the doors were open and he glanced in all of them, holding his gun up, ready to fire if any danger came his way. He came to the last door and saw it was empty, there was no dead bodies in this one. His eyes caught sight of an envelope on the bed. He glanced around and then walked over and opened it.

_Dear Austin & Friends._

_You have been formally invited to black market auction. It's to be held at Blakewill's on Sawhill Lane. I hope you can attend and I'm sure you'll be interested in our main prize. _

"Fuckin' idiot!" Austin yelled and he punched the wall hard, tearing the skin of his knuckles. Dez came racing in and they all followed behind him. "H-He's selling her at the black market auction...He's making her apart of his sex slave trade!" All of them stood there taking in his words.

That's why Drew was feared throughout the gangs. He was apart of the black market. He always sold sex slaves at the auctions. They were brought by the richest, dirtiest men on this earth. Austin wasn't going to let that happen to her. Not his Ally.

Austin shoved the invitation into his pocket and he walked out of the bedroom. They all followed behind him and he went inside the elevator. He was going to die before he let anyone buy her, he didn't care how many people he had to kill, she was worth it.

...

Ally clawed at the collar around her neck. A chain hung from it and a woman was gripping the other end of the chain tight, treating her like a dog. The woman was brushing her hair and putting make up on her face. Ally was ready to throw up. Drew was hovering behind her, a smile playing on his face.

"What's going on?" Ally asked, fear clipping her tone.

"You don't know what I do for a living, do you?" He folded his arms and stared at her through the mirror.

"N-No," She stuttered.

"I sell people as sex slaves," He replied and Ally's eyes widened. He'd said it so casually that she thought he was joking, but she remembered that this was a sick, twisted man she was talking to.

"You're the worst dad ever, I hope you know that," She growled and he laughed.

"I know, but that's life," He responded and he walked out of the room. Ally glanced at the woman brushing her hair.

"Can't you help me?" She asked and the woman wouldn't even look at her.

"The shows about to start," She mumbled and she put the brush down and pulled on the chain and Ally got up from the chair and followed her out of the door. Ally walked out and saw a lot of other people, all like her with a collar and chain on. She kept looking around for Trish and Rufus, but she couldn't see them. She was dragged to the front of the crowd of people and she looked out onto the stage.

"What's happening?" Ally asked and the woman walked out onto the stage, pulling her along behind her.

Ally stumbled out onto the stage, a gasp escaped her lips and she saw the people in the crowd. There was hundreds of them. Ally was thrown to the ground at the center of the stage and she stared out at the crowd.

"Let's start the bidding at £100,000," A voice announced and Ally's eyes widened. _This can't be happening. _A lot of people held their paddles up in the air and Ally almost threw up in disgust. _These people are sick. _Ally looked around and she froze when she saw the person sat in the front row. _Christina. _She stared back at her and Ally saw the panic in her eyes. Christina looked away and she glanced over her shoulder and she looked back at Ally and nodded her head. She got up out of her seat and walked up the aisle and out of the auditorium. Ally watched her leave and she sighed. _This is actually going to happen. _

"Do I hear £1,000,000," The voice said and more people held up their paddles and Ally fought the tears in her eyes.

...

Christina walked outside into the dark street. She saw her van parked on the other side of the road. Mike was sat in the front seat and he smiled over at her. She rolled her eyes and opened up the back of the van, she grabbed the black rucksack and opened it up, she heard the door open and Mike walked over to her.

"Haven't you killed her yet," He asked and she sighed.

"I-I can't do it," She stammered and she pulled out the gun and attached it to her belt.

"What do you mean, you can't?" He pushed and Christina glared at him.

"I mean I can't do it. As much as I dislike her, she doesn't deserve to be sold as a sex slave, I'm not going to let Drew do what he did to my mom, to Ally. I'm going to stop this all," She explained.

"I think you should go back in there and kill her," He growled.

"You do realize that she's your son's girlfriend. I think you need to do something, prove yourself. I know what you did to Austin and I know you killed his mom. He's your son, how do you not look at yourself in the mirror and think I'm a monster!" She yelled and she put the rucksack on her back. "I need to hurry, there's other people in the auditorium ready to kill her. He's said if she doesn't go for more than £60,000,000, then they can just shoot her. She's not going to get sold for that much, so I need to stop all the men before the bidding ends."

"Christina wait-"

"Make yourself useful Mike," She said and she walked away from the truck and down the alleyway. She pushed open the metal door and walked down the broken corridor. She saw her destination up ahead and she opened the door and saw the cage. Rufus and Trish were inside both siting down with their heads hanging low. Christina walked over and began to pick the lock.

"You're the psycho bitch, that tried to burn my sister alive!" Rufus yelled and he raced over to the cage door.

"Yeah, well can you just forget about that for now. We need to save your sister before she gets shot," She muttered and the lock came undone. They both walked out and Christina pulled two guns out of her rucksack and put them in their hands. "Head to the balcony's. There should be one that's empty and wait for my signal and then start shooting, aim for the men in purple ties and black shades, they're the ones that are going to kill her if she doesn't get sold for more than £60,000,000."

"How do we know we can trust you," Trish exclaimed and Christina pulled out three ear pieces and she handed two over to them.

"You can. Now I'll tell you when to start shooting. Make sure not to aim for the stage, because I'm going to be running out onto the stage and grabbing Ally. I'm going to put her in a room backstage and we'll get her out once it's over," Christina dictated and Rufus rolled his eyes.

"If you pull some kind of stunt, I'm going to kill you," Rufus growled and Christina nodded.

"Let's go, we haven't got much time," They all left the room and walked up the stairs and out into the backstage area. "Go through that door over there and it should lead to the balcony's," Rufus and Trish walked over and disappeared through the door. Christina glanced around to see if she could see Drew, but he wasn't there. She pulled out the key from her pocket and stepped to the side of the stage and saw Ally in the middle.

"Do I hear £15,000,000," The voice announced and Christina saw the fear on Ally's face and she kept looking around at the crowd.

"We're on the balcony," Rufus spoke down the ear piece.

"Okay, do you see the men?" She questioned.

"Yeah, we can see all of them," Trish said and Christina released a breath she was holding back.

"Okay, take aim," She ordered. "Three, two...one!" The shots went off and Christina raced out onto the stage and grabbed Ally's arm, pulling her off to the other side of the stage. Ally looked at her and pulled herself out of her grasp.

"What are you doing?" She yelled and Christina grabbed her collar and unlocked it, it fell to the ground and Ally gripped at her neck.

"I'm saving you, now follow me," She grabbed her wrist and began to drag her along. She came to a door and she opened it up and ushered Ally inside. "I'll come and get you when it's all over."

"When what's over-" The door shut behind her and it locked.

...

Ally sighed and she ran a hand through her hair. _What the hell is going on? _She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. There was red marks around her neck from the collar, her eyes were blood-shot from crying. She began to pace the room. When the gun shots went off she thought that it might have been Austin, she still had faith that he was going to come and rescue her. She just wanted to see him one last time. The lock on the door went and the door was pushed open. Ally gasped when Drew walked into the room.

"Well, look what we have here," He laughed and Ally stumbled back against the wall. "Now, I think I'm just going to have to kill you now."

"N-No, please!" Ally waved her hands around, begging him not to. "I don't understand, what did I do?"

"You still don't know what you did!" He yelled and he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her tightly up against the wall.

"N-No," She belched and he snickered.

"Do you remember what happened when you went on that school trip to the farm?" Ally eye's widened and he scowled at her. "See you remember."

"I don't understand what that has to do with you?" Ally questioned.

"Your teacher Mrs Finch, she was my wife. She was the only woman I'd found that wasn't a slapper like your biological mom and Trish's. When the bus crashed and flipped over, she helped rescue all the children, but you were the only one still inside, and because she had a heart of gold, she went back inside for you and then what happened?" He smashed her head against the wall and Ally yelped.

"S-She managed to get me out, b-but the bus exploded before she could escape," She stuttered and all Ally could see was hatred in his eyes. "It wasn't my fault."

"Yes it was!" He spat and Ally tried to push him off her. "It was all your fault!"

"Hey!" Ally saw Mike standing behind Drew and he reached out, pulling him off her. He punched him hard in the face and Drew fell to the ground unconscious.

"Stay away from me!" Ally yelled and he frowned.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help," He explained and Ally laughed.

"Your here to help! You've already caused enough damage!" Ally shouted.

"I-I know I have...That's why I'm turning myself in," He muttered and Ally furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm going to go to the police. Turn myself in about killing Austin's mom and for the abuse," He stared down at the ground and Ally stepped forward.

"Oh...Really?"

"I'm a monster," He whispered. "Let's go, Christina's in the auditorium," Ally followed him out of the room and they stepped out onto the stage. The seats were all empty and there were some dead bodies on the floor. Christina, Trish and Rufus were standing on the stage and Ally raced over and hugged Rufus and Trish.

"What happened?" Ally asked.

"These people were going to kill you," Trish explained.

"Oh," She gasped and she glanced at Christina. "Thank you."

"I couldn't see another innocent person be sold," She mumbled and ran a hand through her hair. "I think we should get going."

"She's not going anywhere," Drew stumbled out onto the stage, aiming a gun at Ally. "She's my property!"

"She's no one's property," Ally froze when she heard the familiar voice. She turned around and looked at him.

"Austin," She whispered. He was holding a gun and aiming at Drew.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me," Drew laughed and Austin smirked.

"That's where your wrong," Austin pulled the trigger and Ally watched as it pierced through his head and he crashed to the ground. Ally's hand flew to her mouth, as she stared down at his dead body._ It's over...It's all over. _She felt Austin grab her arm and he spun her around to face him.

"Austin-" He crashed his lips against hers. His arm looped around her waist and his other hand came up to grab her face. Ally laced her arms around his neck and lifted her up off the ground. Ally pulled away and gazed into his eyes.

"I forgot to tell you, I love you too," He whispered and she smiled and buried her hands into his hair, crashing her lips against his once more.

* * *

**AN: Aw, they finally said they love each other! Now, thank you for your responses on a sequel and I defiantly think I'm going to do one. Also, this story only has a few more chapters left and the one with all the smut in, is just around the corner, so hang in there for me guys! Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter, because all your reviews make me smile. **

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Smut ahead ;)**

* * *

(20)

Ally beamed at the house. The wildlife was back to playing its chorus of tunes. The tree's surrounded her once more and she knew she was finally home. It was all over, Drew was dead and Austin was back by her side. She was safe, she was free, though Ally always thought that when she was free, she would return to her apartment and go back to living her normal life, but this was her home now and nothing was going to change that anymore. Austin laced his fingers through her and Ally looked over and smiled at him. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and they both walked inside the house. Oscar raced over and hugged her ankles with his side and Ribbon strutted over, purring up at her. Ally giggled and she let go of Austin's hand and picked both of them up.

"Aw, I missed you," She kissed both of them on the head and she collapsed onto the couch. Everyone else made their way inside and disappeared into their bedrooms. Austin sat down on the couch next to her, he put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Ally smiled over at him.

"I'm fine...I never thought I'd be so happy that someone's died," She chuckled and put Ribbon down on the floor and Oscar began to lick her face.

"When you called me and told me Drew was there, I thought I was going to find you dead," He admitted and Ally ushered Oscar off her lap and she placed her hand on his knee.

"I thought I was going to die too. The only thought that was going through my head was I was never going to see you again," Austin grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "At least I'm safe now," Austin brought his hands up and stroked the sides of her face. Ally smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered and Ally placed a soft kiss to his lips. Austin ran a hand through her hair and his hands moved to her neck and he gently touch the marks on her neck, Ally latched her hands around his wrists and he looked back up at her. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you like that ever again," Ally nodded her head and then Austin crashed his lips against hers. Ally could feel the familiar fireworks igniting in her head. She opened her mouth and let Austin's tongue roam around inside her mouth. She brought her hands up to his hair and she buried her fingertips into his blond curls and urged him closer to her.

Ally shifted herself and moved to straddle his lap. Austin groaned against her lips and she smirked, pulling away and she gazed into his eyes. He stared back at her, both of their lips were red raw and he reached up and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. Ally rested her hands on his rising chest and she nuzzled herself closer to him. She smiled when she felt his hardness press up against her, and he growled in response.

"Ally-"

"I'm ready Austin, I want to do this," She stroked his chest and he grabbed her wrist and she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Ally nodded.

Austin pulled her face down to his and connected their lips together. Ally rested her hands on his neck and began to stroke the back of his neck lightly. Austin rested his hands on her hips and urged her closer to his body, even though they were as close as they could get, but Austin needed to feel her against him. Ally moaned into his mouth and Austin hands moved underneath her top. They rested on her bare stomach and Ally felt like her whole body was on fire from his touch. Austin brought his lips away from hers and began to kiss her jaw line, Ally clamped her eyes shut, letting all the pleasure that was overloading her body in. Austin pulled his hands out from her shirt and grazed them against her outer thigh. Ally gasped and he swiftly pushed her down onto her back and he hovered over her, he placed chaste kisses to her lips and then kissed a pathway along her jaw line and down her neck.

Austin's knee parted Ally's legs and she rested her hands on his chest. The need for him grew stronger inside her and she pulled at his top and Austin moved her hands away and quickly took off his top and he captured her lips in his. Ally ran her hands over his muscles, lightly stroking them. Austin contained his groan at the feeling of her touch and he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it above her head and he tossed it to the ground. He stared down at her body and Ally blushed under his gaze, she bit her lip and stared back at him. For a second she thought he wasn't pleased, but then a smile broke out onto his face. "Beautiful."

Austin kissed her lightly, but that little kiss seemed to take her breath away and left her wanting more. She grabbed his neck and brought his lips back down to hers. She arched her body against his, wanting to be the closest they could be. Austin stroked her sides and Ally fought back a giggle from the feeling it was bringing to her and Austin fingertips stroked the underlining of her bra and Ally pulled away from him. He reached around her back and he undid the clasp. Ally's body went rigid and Austin glanced up at her. She could feel the pit of nerves in her stomach and Austin smiled at her and the feeling seemed to disappear in an instance. Ally swiftly moved her bra down her arms and she placed it on the back of the couch. She looked away from him, afraid of his reaction and she heard him laugh and she snapped her gaze to his, ready to scream at him, but she saw he was looking at her, with the most loving smile in the world. "There's no need to be scared, I've already told you that you're beautiful."

Austin began to suck and lick his way down her neck and Ally groaned in pleasure. Her hands were lost in his thick hair and he paused when he came to her breasts and he glanced back at her to see she was watching him contently, a small smile played on his lips and he kissed a trail to her nipple and he stroked his thumb over it and it pebbled instantly. His mouth connected with it and began to lick and suck at it. Ally moaned and her body bucked underneath his, she closed her eyes and let the pleasure consume her. Austin's other hand came up to her other breast and he stroked his thumb across her nipple and he began to knead it with his palm. The burning desire in Austin wanted to just rip her trousers off and have her right now, but he knew that this was Ally's first time and he knew he needed to go slow.

Ally licked her bottom lip and then clamped her teeth down on it. Austin brought his mouth away from her breast and kissed a trail back up to her lips. She opened her eyes and stared back at him, unable to wipe the smile of her face, she felt like she was on cloud nine and nothing was going to ruin this moment for her. Ally pushed her body against his, and he nibbled at her bottom lip. Ally groaned against his lips and her hands wandered against his abdomen and her knuckles grazed against the buckle of his belt. She felt adventurous and she undid the buckle and pulled his belt off and threw it the ground. Austin grabbed her wrists and brought them away from his pants and placed them above her head and he let them go and kissed his way down her body. Ally shivered when she felt his hot breath against her stomach.

Austin stopped at her pants and he tugged at them and they fell from her hips. He moved them down her slim legs and disposed of them. Ally didn't think it was fair that he got to keep his pants on, whilst she was lying there braless and in her panties. Austin licked his lips at the sight of her silky blue panties and he stroked her inner thigh and Ally shuddered. She watched him closely and she knew that this was so close to happening, and she couldn't believe it, after all this time she'd spent waiting, it was about to happen. Austin latched his fingers against the side of her panties and he pulled them down her legs and Ally wanted to close her legs to shield herself from him, but Austin immediately returned to her face and his kissed her, he ran a hand through her long hair and he stroked her cheek.

Austin moved his hand down her body and Ally's breath hitched when his finger came in contact with clit. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He moved his fingers in quick, tight circles and she groaned. His fingers moved further down into her wetness and he pushed one finger inside her. Austin groaned, she was tight against his finger and when he pushed a second finger in, he nuzzled his face into her hair, he set a steady pace and pleasure washed over him as Ally moaned into his neck and she began to buck against his hand wanting more. He pulled his fingers out and Ally pulled her head away from his neck and glanced up at him, her breathing was irregular and her whole body was contemplating on falling in a numb state, but she heard the zipper on Austin pants and she watched him push his pants down and toss them to the floor.

Austin smiled up at her and she returned it. He pushed his boxers down his legs and Ally's eyes widened when she saw how big he was. Her only thoughts were _that's going to hurt_. Austin crashed his lips against her's and it was filled with hunger and need. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his hardened self press up against her and she began to experience a new feeling, it made her whole body numb for a second, but then it was followed by lust, she wanted him right now. She pulled her lips away from him and he brought his hands to her hips and he lifted her up a little and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," Ally stroked his cheeks and then she felt him push inside her. Ally hissed at the pain that shot through her body. Austin quickly glanced up at her, but she nodded her head. He pushed himself further inside and she felt herself stretching and taking him in deeper. Austin bit down on his lip and she tightened around him, he edged himself in and then he paused, giving her time to adjust. When her hands laced back around his neck and pulled him against her body, he knew that she was ready. His fingertips tug into her hips and he began to move inside her. He set a rhythm and Ally fell into harmonious sink with him. Her fingertips dug into his back, as pleasure rode throughout her body. She couldn't contain her moans and she just let them flow from her lips, her head buried itself into the couch and Austin's head rested on her shoulder.

Ally felt herself getting closer to the edge and Austin picked up his speed, she let out a staggering breath and she reached her climax. She felt like a wave had crashed on top of her, his name escaped her lips and her body bucked against his and she released herself around him. Ally heard Austin deep and hitched breaths, he felt the pleasure building up inside of him and he groaned into her shoulder as he released himself inside of her. He collapsed on top of her and Ally's hair fell across her face in a ball of mess. They were both gasping for air and Ally just gazed up at the ceiling.

_Wow._

"Is it always that good," Ally panted and Austin chuckled against her chest and Ally felt the deep vibrations.

"So you enjoyed it," He smirked and rolled himself off her and he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around both of them.

"Yeah," She giggled and Austin wrapped his arms around her, pushing her back against his front.

"Good-"

"Can we do it again," She pushed and Austin laughed.

"Not right now, I'm to tired," He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and Ally rested her hands on top of his.

"I didn't mean right now," She replied sheepishly and he kissed her neck.

"I think we should head upstairs in a minute, because the last thing we need is someone walking down and seeing us like this," Austin explained and she nodded.

"Okay."

...

Ally walked down the stairs the next morning, wearing her panties and Austin's shirt. She waddled on over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. There was a soreness in between her legs and she was finding it hard to move around. _Was this normal? _Ally pulled out a bottle of water and she got the bacon and eggs out and placed them by the cooker. She'd decided that she was going to cook them all breakfast this morning, as a sign of appreciation for everything they've done for her. She grabbed a frying pan and switched on the cooker, slipping the pieces of bacon into the pan. She walked around the island and picked up Ribbon who was waltzing around the place. She kissed her lightly on the head.

"Do I smell bacon!" Dez yelled and she heard him come racing down the stairs and he ran over to her. "Smell's like heaven...Is that Austin's top?"

"Yeah," She blushed and Dez smirked.

"Don't be ashamed, we all heard you last night anyway," He laughed and she shrieked, embarrassment was even a strong enough word to describe the horror.

"O-Oh my god...Seriously?" She stammered and he nodded his, then took a seat on the stool behind the counter.

"So how was it?" He chirped and Ally glared at him.

"I'm not sharing that information with you," She focused her attention on the bacon and she grabbed another frying pan and cracked the eggs into them.

"Erm...Ally is that your bra?" Nick was standing at the bottom of the stairs and he was pointing at the bra on the back of the couch. Her eyes widened and Nick walked over and picked it up. He walked over and handed it to her.

"T-Thanks," She stuttered and she placed it on the counter.

"So, you going to tell us what it was like?" Nick wiggled his eyebrows and Ally shook her head.

"You two are such girls," She commented and they both laughed. "I'm not telling you anything," The phone began to ring and Ally picked it up. "Hello?"

"I was hoping you'd pick up," Mike mumbled down the phone and Ally looked away from the food and over at Dez and Nick. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks...Is there a reason why you called?" Ally asked, not wanting to sound rude.

"I'm at the police station, I'm about to turn myself in, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I did to you and I know Austin's not even going to want to talk to me and I don't blame him, but I'm sorry for everything I did to him and sorry probably isn't good enough, but I've said all I can and I won't be any trouble to both of you anymore," He expressed and then he hung up and Ally placed the phone down on the counter and sighed.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"It doesn't matter," She mumbled. Mike wasn't going to bring them anymore trouble, so there was no need to concern them. "Breakfast is ready," Ally placed the bacon and eggs onto the plates and she placed them in front of them and they dug in. Austin came walking down the stairs and Ally blushed at the sight of him. He was topless and wearing sweatpants, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Morning," He whispered and Ally chuckled.

"Good morning, you hungry," She gestured to the bacon and eggs. He unwrapped his arms from her waist and grabbed a plate, taking a seat behind the counter.

Ally continued to stare at him. She still couldn't believe what had happened last night. She'd never thought that when this had all started, she'd end up with him. She'd just viewed him as a bad boy who didn't have a care in the world. That will teach her for judging a book by its cover. But he's completely different he's kind, caring and he loves her and Ally's never felt this way about anyone before. She'd aways assumed she'd just be a librarian for the rest of her life, never once did she think she'd meet someone as perfect as him, but she did and life couldn't get any better.

* * *

**AN: They finally did it! Now, I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this because I want to know if I wrote it well and I'm scared none of you will like it. Also, the next chapter will be the last chapter and then there will officially be a sequel for you guys! Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, I'm so glad you all loved it so much!**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x **


	21. Chapter 21

(21)

"Austin," Ally squealed. "Austin, seriously stop!" Ally stumbled around with the blindfold over her eyes. "Right, can you at least give me a hint!" Austin carried on guiding her around. "We've been walking for ages, couldn't we have just taken the car," Ally remarked and he chuckled.

"That would ruin the magic," He retorted. "Now, we're almost there."

"Well, we need to hurry. Trish, her mom and Rufus are coming to our house for dinner," Ally reminded him for the twelve time.

"I know," He muttered and he guided her up the cobblestone driveway. Ally's heels clattered along the stone and she listened to her surroundings. She smelled flowers and she could hear animals. _Where is he taking me? _Ally could hear water, she stopped walking and Austin stopped with her.

"Are you going to drown me?" She asked and he laughed.

"No, that's just a water fountain," He explained, trying to contain his laughter."You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," She replied and Austin stepped behind her and undid the blindfold. Ally gasped at the sight before her. It was a huge Victorian mansion. They were standing by the water fountain which was at the end of a huge drive. A huge open field was behind them and there was a horse and some sheep grazing the grass. Flowers decorated out the front of the huge entrance. It's unique features were its old ones. There was huge balcony's above the entrance and the windows were humongous. Ally gaped at the sight of the huge building, the inside must be as big as it was outside. She looked at Austin with her mouth hanging open.

"Welcome to our new house," He gestured to the big house and Ally was still shocked at what she was seeing.

"O-Our new house," She stammered and he nodded his head.

"Do you like it?" He asked and Ally stared at him.

"Like it...I love it!" She jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. "This place is beautiful!" She crashed her lips against his and she pushed her body against his. The loud sound of cars echoed around and then within seconds four cars came speeding through the huge gates and up the driveway. They pulled up beside the water fountain and Dez got out of one with Trish and her mom. Then Elliot got out of another with Rufus. Benjy got out of the other with Angelica, Ribbon and Oscar. Lastly Nick and Joshua stumbled out of the last one laughing their heads off, but when they all saw the mansion they froze and stared up at it.

"Holy shit!" Joshua yelled and Benjy glared at him, gesturing to Angelica in his arms and he cringed and muttered a "sorry".

"This place is beautiful," Trish's mom Lisa, exclaimed and she seemed to be in a lost trance with the house.

"Let's go inside," Austin announced and he grabbed Ally's hand and pulled her through the big wooden doors. Ally's grin only grew wider when she saw the inside. There was a grand, golden staircase in front of them, it led to the balcony's which wrapped around the top floor of the house. The floor was marble and the walls were wooden. Ally couldn't contain her excitement and she let go of Austin's hand and raced up the stairs and onto the balcony's. There were doors everywhere up there and Ally couldn't wait to explore the whole place. Austin couldn't take his eyes off her, she looked beautiful when she was smiling. He watched her graze her fingertips along the wooden banisters, she looked so graceful and delicate. Sometimes he didn't understand what he'd done to deserve her, she could do so much better than him, but he was grateful that she was his and he wasn't going to let her go.

Ally leaned over the wooden banister and glanced down at him, unable to wipe the smile off her face. She had a significant sparkle in her eyes and quite frankly Ally had never been so happy in her life. This place was something out of a fairytale and she couldn't believe it was their new house. At least they could all start a new life together. At least they were all safe, nothing was going to change that.

"Austin this place is amazing," Benjy patted Austin on the back and he rubbed the back of his neck. "If you don't mind Angelica's going to be staying with us again?"

"Sure, that's fine," Austin replied and Angelica reached out and grabbed his hair.

"Fluffy," She giggled and Austin blushed. "Nuncle Bonjy!"

Elliot made his way up the staircase and over to Ally. She was gazing up at the golden patterns on the ceilings and when she saw him she smiled. They hadn't really talked much since she got back and she'd been wondering if she'd done something wrong.

"Hey Elliot," She greeted and she beamed up at him. "You okay?"

"I'm not sure if I should be talking to you...Austin's only down there," He mumbled and Ally rolled her eyes.

"What happened...Did you two have an argument?" She asked and Elliot nodded.

"He thinks I like you. Like more than a friend. I admit I did at the beginning, but now I don't. I can see how in love you're with him," He explained and Ally placed a hand on his arm.

"Tell him that, not me. This is meant to be a fresh start, so go and sort it out with him. He'll understand," She assured him and Elliot smiled down at her.

"I think your right," He exclaimed.

"Let's choose our rooms!" Nick shouted and all of a sudden there was a stampede of footsteps and everyone raced up the stairs and ran down the hallways to pick a room. Ally stood there and she looked over the balcony to see Austin stood there staring up at her.

"I told Rufus he could stay with us and I offered Trish and Lisa a place to stay here and they both accepted," He explained and Ally smiled down at him.

"Let's go choose a room," She suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at him and he made his way up the staircase and Ally walked over to meet him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor. She walked past one of the doors and saw Angelica bouncing up and down on the bed and Benjy was laughing at her. They carried on down the corridor and they came to a door engraved in patterns. Ally pushed it open and there was a four-poster bed, with black netting curtains wrapped around it. The sheets were purple silk and the room gave off a relaxed state of mind.

"This rooms perfect," Austin said and Ally nodded her head. "How about we work in the new bed?"

"Sure," She giggled. He stepped forward and buried his hands in her hair, kissing her passionately. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and molded her body against his. Austin removed his hands from her hair and stroked her sides, working his hands down to her ass, he picked her up and Ally wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed, putting her down gently, separating their lips for a few seconds, before crashing them back down on hers.

Austin towered over her, caressing every inch of her body, still not being able to get enough of her. She pushed off his jacket and threw it to the ground. He kissed his way along her jaw line and down her neck. The strap of her top fell from her shoulder and Austin quickly removed her top and he stared down at her bare chest, realizing she wasn't wearing a bra. He smirked at her, before getting to work on her breasts. Ally still hadn't got used to the waves of pleasure that tore through her body, whenever Austin touched her body in such an intimate way.

"Austin," She moaned, biting her lip. She needed him right now and she knew he was teasing her.

"Be patient, princess," He whispered, loving the effect he was having on her. He kissed his way down her stomach and he unbuttoned her jeans and moved them down her legs and threw them to the floor. She removed his top and brought him back to her lips. She pushed him onto his back and she straddled his waist. She sucked and kissed her way down his neck and caressed every inch of his chest with her mouth. Austin hands buried themselves in Ally's long locks and he was lost in his own little world. He felt Ally tug at his pants and he quickly grabbed her, flipping her onto her back. She let out a squeal and he devoured her mouth with his.

Austin kissed his way down her body and paused at her panties, in once swift movement he tore her panties off her body and she gaped at him, loving the hunger in his eyes. He kissed up her inner thigh then he paused over her, she looked at him, wondering what he was going to do and then he lowered his mouth against her, attacking her slit with his tongue. Ally buried her face into the bed, the burning pleasure seething inside her, she was getting closer to the edge and he wasn't even inside of her yet. He prodded her with his tongue and he used his fingers to massage her clit. Ally felt herself falling over the edge and she released herself against him. Ally heard Austin groan and he pulled his mouth away. Ally's breathing was coming out staggered and he appeared over her face, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Beautiful, princess," He whispered and Ally's chest was rising fast and she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you," She panted and he kissed her softly. He removed his pants and boxers quickly and he hovered over. He smiled at her and slowly pushed himself inside of her. Ally gripped at his shoulders, Austin lifted her legs around his waist and he pushed himself deep inside her. Ally moaned, biting her lips in pleasure. He began to set a steady pace, his thrusts picked up speed and her name escaped his lips. His eyes locked onto hers and he soon released himself inside of her. Ally came soon after and he collapsed on top of her.

"I love you too," He whispered.

...

They all sat around the long table. Talking away with one another. Austin was sat at the head of the table and Ally was sat off to his left. He watched her talk away with Benjy about some book called Cold Comfort Farm. _She's so goddamn beautiful! _Austin was so caught up with her, he knew he'd fallen hard and he knew nothing could tear them apart. He loved her and that was all that matter. He loved her and she loved him. Ally looked away from Benjy and at him, she reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a tiny squeeze.

"You okay?" She asked and he smiled.

"Never been better," He squeezed her hand back and took a sip of his wine. He'd noticed Ally was staying clear of the wine and he smiled to himself. The last time she'd drunk, she'd gotten shot, so he kinda' understood why. Austin glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 6:30. His eyes widened and Ally chuckled.

"Austin, it will be fine," She assured him. They'd invited Penny and Lester over, finally thinking it was the right time for them to meet. He was scared, not about meeting Penny because he'd already met her and she'd given them her approval, but he was nervous about meeting Lester. He'd come round to the idea, but only because he wanted to meet him, so he could see who his daughter was bunkering down with. The doorbell went and Ally jumped out of her seat and out the door. Everyone watched her leave and Austin's face cringe. _This was it. _

Ally soon walked back into the dining room with both of them. Penny was smiling at everyone and Lester seemed to be observing the room and when his eyes landed on Austin he stood up straight. Austin got up out of his chair and he greeted Penny and he held out his hand for Lester to shake and he just stared at it. Ally's face cringed, but then she saw a smile break out on his face.

"I'm a hugger," Lester wrapped his arms around Austin in a man hug. " Welcome to the family!" Ally smiled, her nerves flying out of the window. She was glad he was okay with Austin. They all sat back down and began eating. Ally glanced at Austin and smiled at him, she skimmed her foot against his under the table and began stroking her leg against his. Austin jumped at the action and everyone turned to look at him. Ally giggled and he began to blush under everyone's gaze. They all soon looked away and he growled at her.

"You'll pay for that later," He grunted.

"I'll look forward to it," She whispered back and they both laughed.

...

"Oscar!" Ally shouted, running down the concrete steps and past the water fountain. "Leave the poor sheep alone!" Ally heard Austin laughing at her and she spun around to face him. "What's so funny?"

"You're just adorable," He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks...I guess?" She chuckled into his chest and he pulled away. Ally glanced at the water fountain and she smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you have a coin on you," She held out her hand and Austin pulled one out of his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"What are you doing?" He pushed and she sat on the ground in front of the water fountain.

"Making a wish," She replied and she closed her eyes, holding the coin tight to her chest and then she placed it into the water. Austin sat down on the ground with her.

"What did you wish for?" He asked and she glared at him.

"It won't come true if I tell you," She expressed and he smiled.

"C'mon tell me. I'm sure it will still come true," He nudged her shoulder and she chuckled.

"I wished that this would never end," She whispered and Austin wrapped his arm around her.

"I promise you that it won't," He whispered back and she kissed his cheek.

"Good...Because I really love the mansion and I don't think I could part with it," She joked and Austin laughed.

"Let's be honest, you'd miss me more than the mansion."

"You're right I would."

* * *

**AN: That's it this story's finished! Well not entirely because there's a sequel, but it's still over! I want to thank each and every single one of you who have reviewed my story, followed and favourited it. You all make me smile whenever I read you positive thoughts on my story and just for that the sequels going to be filled with action pack drama, with a lot of romance as well. The sequel will be up in about a weeks time, maybe a bit earlier depends on how well the ideas of following out of me. You guys are the best so hats of to you guys!  
**

**CookiesForMyTummy,x  
**


	22. Sequel's Up!

**AN: Sequels up guys. Go ahead and check it out. It's got more action and drama. It's defiantly not one of them crappy sequels. I guarantee you're all going to love the twists and turns. So, get your eyes at the ready to read. **

**Love you guys! :)**


End file.
